To Love Again
by Cattitude
Summary: Kaoru is hired as a nanny for Kenshin's son. Both she and Kenshin come from shattered pasts. Can they help heal each other's hearts or are they too wrapped up in their own pain to realize what's right in front of them?
1. Chapter one

Author: Silent Tears of Agony

Title: To Love Again

Rating: R

Chap:1

This fic was first based on a dream I had. Actually several of my fics are based on dreams I have had. Anyway secondly, it is based on the song "First Cut is The Deepest" as sung by Sheryl Crow. I happened to be listening to the song when I was trying to develop the story, and I thought this would make a great story. So here it is. I'm not a very good writer, so I won't be offended if you don't read it. That's not to say I don't want you to read it. If I don't write though, I think I might go crazy. I have a lot of fic ideas going on right now (they all seem to come at once) so I might be kind of slow about updating. Warning: this fic deals a lot with abuse, it gets kind of dark, and it will contain a rape scene later on. So, again, if you don't want to read it I understand.

-

Kaoru nervously checked her watch again. Where was that taxi? She was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago! Maybe she should have driven her motorcycle after all. She had decided not to because she didn't think arriving on a motorcycle for an interview to be a nanny would have made a very good impression. Arriving late, however, would make an even worse impression. It looked like she would have to ride her motorcycle after all. It was a good thing she had decided to wear slacks.

After she ran downstairs, she saw the taxi waiting in the parking lot. Kaoru's blood started to boil at the sight. He was going to get it that was for sure.

"What are you doing sitting here?" she yelled.

"Well lady, that's what I do," the driver responded lazily. "I get a call that someone needs a ride. Then I come over, and I sit and wait for them to show up."

"Aren't you supposed to knock on the door or honk or something? Anything to let me know you're here?"

"I did honk. Ain't my fault if you can't hear lady."

Kaoru opened her mouth to respond to that when the driver interrupted her.

"Look lady - I got other customers so either shut up and get in or let me be."

Again Kaoru wanted to respond to that but he was right, she did need to hurry up. She looked at her watch . . . and freaked out. She was supposed to be at the interview fifteen minutes ago! Sighing she got into the back seat. This was going to be a very bad day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That'll be 20 dollars lady."

Kaoru hurried to pay the man, then looked at her watch. Why did she keep doing that, she wondered? It only made her more depressed.

She was now 30 minutes late. Sighing she thanked the taxi driver. Not that she felt particulary thankful toward him. She had just been raised to be polite. As the taxi sped off it hit a puddle . . . which consequently sprayed water all over her pants and jacket. Great, juussst great. This really wasn't her day. Kaoru was now cursing her politeness toward the taxi driver.

The frustrated young woman took her jacket off and shook off as much water as she could. She was now glad that she had spent the extra money to buy one made of waterproof material. She knocked on the door and hid her water-stained pants as best she could with her jacket. A pleasant looking middle-aged women opened the door when Kaoru knocked.

"Good Morning. I'm Kamiya Kaoru," she introduced herself, "I'm here for the interview with Himura-san. I know I'm late and I'm really very sorry."

The women waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "That's all right dear. If you had been on time, you would have had to wait anyway. Mr. Himura has been on the phone all morning. Come in please." The woman stepped away from the door and beckoned her in.

Kaoru's eyes widened when she looked at the room around her. When she was getting dressed, she remembered someone had told her to dress for the job, rather than always dress up. So she had dressed in simple, nice slacks and shirt. Now she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Her clothes seemed even more plain than usual in this room.

"Miss Kamiya, this way please." The woman led her to a door and knocked smartly.

"Come in," a smooth voice answered.

'Wow. He sounds cute. Aack! What am I thinking!' Kaoru shook her head as she reprimanded herself. 'This is my potential boss and I'm thinking how cute he sounds?'

The woman, Kaoru had forgotten to ask her name, opened the door and introduced Kaoru.

"Good morning Mrs. Miller."

She smiled brightly and gestured toward Kaoru. "Good morning Mr. Himura. This is Kaoru Kamiya. She is here for the interview."

"Oh yes. Please come in." He smiled and waved his hand in a beckoning gesture.

Kaoru sat down in a chair in front of his desk. She knew Himura-san was a wealthy business man and she had heard that he was good-looking. She didn't realize what an understatement that was. 'He's so beautiful. And that hair. It's _so_ sexy; long and red.' She had always liked men with long hair. She was surprised that a business man would wear it so long. She had never been partial to red hair, but she decided right then and there that it was her new favorite color.

Kenshin looked down at his watch and frowned. "You are late Miss Kamiya." He stated the reprimand in a voice that reminded Kaoru of the time she had been sent to the principal's office. The man had such a disapproving voice, as if he was wasting his time spending it with her. That was how Kenshin's voice sounded now.

Kaoru blushed and frowned at the same time. "I'm very sorry, sir. I had some trouble with transportation today." She bit back the urge to tell him that it didn't matter because he was on the phone anyway. It wouldn't help her already slim chances of getting a job if he found out just how saucy she was.

The redhead nodded, still frowning. "It is very important that my employees have reliable transportation. Especially my son's caretaker."

"No, I have reliable transportation. It was just today that I was having trouble. It won't happen in the future Himura-san."

Kenshin's face looked like he had just reached a revelation. "You're Japanese," he suddenly declared as if he had found the cure for the common cold.

'No, duh. Anybody with eyes could see that,' Kaoru mentally rolled her eyes. 'The man must be really slow. It's a good thing he's so cute.'

"Is that a problem?" She snapped at him. Fine, let him find out she was a real jerk. What did she care anymore? He had just practically insulted her!

"Not at all," he rushed to assure her. "I was just trying to place your accent. It's very pretty." They both blushed at that. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to be so forward. I shouldn't have said that."

"That's okay. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I thought you were, you know, being prejudiced." She bit her lip. She was _so_ not going to get this job.

"Actually, I'm part Japanese myself." His voice sounded slightly amused.

"Oh, yeah," Kaoru smiled for his benefit. Perhaps hers as well, she secretly admitted. Misao had often told her she had an infectious smile. The kind that helped others forget their problems, if only for a second. "I can see that now that I look closer." They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Kenshin cleared his throat. "Well we should probably get started on the interview." His voice was now back to being all business.

"Of course. Here's my resume."

Kenshin glanced at it. He never had any patience for reading. "Have you been a nanny before?"

"No, but I've babysat since I was 13 and I practically raised my younger brother."

"Any references?"

"Um, yes." She pointed to the bottom of the paper. 'Although I'm not sure how much good it will do. Everybody I dared list speaks a language he probably doesn't understand.'

He pretended to scan the paper again, then put it down and leaned back. "Tell me Miss Kamiya. Why do you want this job?"

Now, Kaoru hesitated. She didn't want to lie, or 'embellish the truth' as Misao always put it, but he might think the real reason might not be good enough. After a short debate, she finally decided to go with the truth.

"Well you see, I am going to college. My brother also is attending college. He is working part-time but I want him to mostly concentrate on his studies. I just moved here so I don't have a job or any money and this is really the only thing I am qualified to do." She finished in a rush.

Kenshin nodded. "Well if I were to hire you, I would expect you to be on time."

Kaoru winced slightly at his remark. 'Does he have to keep bringing that up? I don't know if I could handle working under someone who carries a grudge.'

"My son, Kenji, is four years old," the young man continued. "You wouldn't need to start watching him until about 1:00 when you pick him up from school. You would be expected to help him with his homework, and play with him. Perhaps you could take him to the park on good days. You don't need to cook his dinner. Mrs. Miller does that. Usually I am home about dinner time. But if I am not then you need to get him ready for bed, he has a bath every day and his bedtime is at 8:30.

"He won't go to sleep without a bedtime story. His favorite are the Fox books. He likes it when you use different voices for the characters," he added after a brief pause.

"Sometimes I will be expected to leave town for a day or the weekend on business. Would you be able to watch him then?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Good, there is a spare bedroom down the hall from his. You may sleep there."

The dark-haired woman stared at him.'Wow, I think he said all that without taking a breath.'

"One more thing ..." Kenshin hesitated, as if debating the usefulness of revealing his next statement. "Kenji's mother, my sife, died when he was very young." He finished in a pain-filled voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kaoru offered her genuine sympathy. "My mother died when I was very young as well."

A calculating light formed in Kenshin's eyes."Hmm. I hope you don't think this is rude, but that might be a good thing." He held up a hand indicating he wanted to finish when she opened up her mouth.

"You see Kenji still feels the loss of his mother very deeply. I blame myself for this because I haven't really gotten over her death myself, so he hasn't had a very good example. This has caused him to not get along well with his other nannies. I'm hoping maybe your common loss will help him to move on."

"I would like to help him if I can." Maybe it would help her get over her own heartbreak. 'Stop thinking about the past!' The young woman berated herself yet again. 'You moved to San Francisco to get a new start on life. So start already!'

"Well miss Kamiya," Kenshin stood up to shake her hand, "it was . . . very interesting meeting you. I will let you know of my decision within the week."

Kaoru thanked him, bowed out of deeply ingrained courtesy, then left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru slammed the door shut upon arrinving in her apartment. Normally she didn't like to complain when she called her friend Misao, but every once in awhile she made an exception.

Today was an exception.

She had decided to take a bus from the Himura residence, not wanting a repeat of the morning's incident. Koaru was confused about the interview. Normally she could tell if she was going to get a job or not, and this time she felt it was most likely she wouldn't get it. However, a small worm of hope kept wriggling into her negativity, causing confliction. Kaoru paused in her reflection to step off the temporarily immobile bus and cross the parking lot to a store. She needed to go grocery shopping and the stores weren't that far from where she lived, so she could walk home. The exercise would help clear her mind.

After Kaoru filled her basket with the things her meager budget allowed, she realized she had forgotten her wallet and had to hurry over to her apartment. She attempted to drive her motorcycle back to the store, but it had different plans. It refused to start which, in an odd way, comforted Kaoru. She would have been late even if she had driven it.

By the time she walked back to the store, refilled her basket, and paid for the items it was dark and misty. Kaoru hated the dark. Not wanting to wait for a bus, she practically ran the whole way home. When she got in the door, one of the bags that had been soaked through split open, dumping the contents on the floor. Kaoru wanted to scream. This was definitely not her day.

The young woman walked over to the machine and played the messages while she dialed her friend's phone number. She paused when she heard the last message.

"Miss Kamiya, this is Mr. Himura. I am pleased to inform you that you received the job. Please meet me at my house tomorrow at 11:00 and we will go over the rest of the details."

There was a brief pause before the click indicating he had hung up that gave Kaoru the feeling he had barely refrained from reminding her to be on time. She smiled. It looked like she would have some good news to tell Misao after all.

-

So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Don't care?

I forgot to put this up top: Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ( except for in my dreams)

Author rambles:

I had another dream last night. It involved Sano and (at first) me. Just when it got to the good part (he was about to kiss me) Misao replaced me! That's it! She is no longer on my good list! Pulls out a sheet that is full of scratched out names and scratches out her name. Coconut ( my cuz') comes out and looks at the paper.

Coconut: raises an eyebrow. "And she would be different than anybody else how?"

Sobrina(That's what she calls me): whacks her on the arm. pouts. "Oh what do you know."

Later


	2. chapter two

website:http:devoted.to/escapefromreality (I need ur submissions people)

Title:To Love Again

Chap:2

I'm not going to bother with a disclaimer each time. Mostly because I'm running out of clever things to say.

I researched the time difference between Japan and California. The first thing I came up with was a nine hour diff. Not being much of a research person I gladly accepted this. If this is incorrect I apologize. (And if you know what the real diff is maybe you could let me know? Thanx )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing.

Kaoru threw the blankets off of her head and glared at her clock. It was 2 a. m.

_2 a. m.!_

Who calls at 2:00 in the morning?! The answering machine kicked on and realization dawned once she heard Misao's voice. She had left a message for Misao to call her back.

Kaoru dashed for the phone. "HI! Misao-chan, hi. Sorry about that."

Misao laughed. "That's okay. I'm not very responsive at 2:00 in the morning either. I would have called you sooner but Aoshi and I just got in."

"How is that statue doing, hm?" Misao laughed at Kaoru's nickname for him. Kaoru loved Aoshi like she would her own brother, but she never missed an opportunity to rib him.

"Actually he's very happy today. And before you say something smart like, 'How can you tell?', let me tell you why."

"Okay." Kaoru could feel the excitement pouring out of Misao. She could also hear her turn to Aoshi and ask "Should I tell her anata?" Kaoru could picture him rolling his eyes. She was doing the same thing herself.

"You might as well. You already said you would."

"Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. Kaoru-chan I'm pregnant! Aoshi and I are having a baby!"

Kaoru felt a wave of sadness hit her at that news. 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. They've been trying so hard for a baby. Be happy for them.'

"Kaoru?" Kaoru was like her sister. Wasn't she happy for them? Then she remembered. "I forgot. Gomen ne, Kaoru-chan."

"D-daijoube. I...I'm really very happy for you Misao-chan." She wiped a tear away from her eye. 'Stop crying.You're stronger than that now.' She smiled brightly. "So do I get to speak to the new father?"

Misao laughed. "Sure. Hold on a second."

"Congratulations daddy!"

Aoshi growled. "Don't say that."

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you aren't looking forward to all the sweet little kisses, the sticky hugs, the first time the baby says your name. Think about it!"

Aoshi simply hmmphed. Actually he had been fantasizing about it all day, but there was no way he would let anybody but Misao know that.

"So have you heard anything about _him_?" Aoshi didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about.

"Yeah, he's been around. But don't worry, there's no way I'm letting him hurt Misao or me. Besides actually, we're going to be moving. I got a job transfer."

"Really? Where?"

"Modesto I think."

"Oh that's wonderful! That's only an hour away from where I live!" ( I think. It might be more like half an hour. It's been too long since I've been down there . But with traffic who can tell the difference anymore? ;)

"Well, Misao's glaring at me. I think that's my cue to let her talk to you now."

"I am not!" Misao screeched.

"Honestly, I wasn't glaring!"

Kaoru laughed, "So are you going to let me tell you my good news?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I'm assuming that means you got the job right? What was it again? A nanny?"

"Yes and yes."

"So, is he single? What did he look like? Is he cute?"

"Misao!"

"Hey, I just want to get all the necessary information. So is he?"

"Yes, he's a widower." Kaoru purposely left out what she thought about his looks.

"Hmm. I'll take your evasion of the last part of my question as a yes." She gave a long-suffering sigh, "I guess I'll just have to wait to see him for myself. So have you met the kid yet?"

Even though Misao had changed the topic, previous experince had taught Kaoru that she wouldn't let it die until she had her answers. "No, I'm meeting him tom-- later today actually."

"Oh, well, I guess I should let you get your sleep then, ne?"

"Mmm. Actually I'm not very tired right now. I'm too nervous."

"Oh, so how is Yahiko doing?"

"Okay. He's doing well in his classes and he's got a new girlfriend."

"That boy is such a player. He has a new girl every week."

"I think this one might have staying power."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's been with this one for two whole weeks!"

They both laughed after that. "So, what's her name?"

"Umm, Tsubame I think."

"Ah. Oh wow. I just saw the time. We've been talking for almost half an hour. I guess I better let you go, ne?"

"Okay. Ja Misao-chan."

"Ja!"

7:00

Kaoru slammed her hand on the alarm when it went off. 'I'm so tired. Just a few more minutes. I have plenty of time.'

She hadn't been kidding when she told Misao she was nervous. She was starting to drift off to sleep when Misao had called. When she tried to sleep again she had just managed to fall asleep about an hour before the alarm went off.

Kaoru hit the snooze button. At least that's what she meant to do. In actuality she turned the alarm off all together. (In case you're wondering yes, I've done this before. I hate when this happens. . )

10:00

Kaoru stretched and lazily got out of the bed, glancing at the clock. "Ahhh! I can't believe I overslept! I can't be late again!" She zipped around like a mini-tornado trying to get ready on time. At exactly 11:00 she was ready to go. By some miracle of a chance her motorcycle decided to start right away. (In case anyone is wondering, her motorcycle is a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-11. I know nothing about them, but it looks TOO COOL! At least I think it does. ;)

"You're late."

Somehow Kaoru kept from rolling her eyes as she muttered a 'sorry'. She wondered how anyone could handle him. He always acted like he was talking to a small child. 'Or maybe it's just me.'

He pointed to her motorcycle. "Are you planning on taking my son around on that?"

"I have an extra helmet. And I'm a very good driver."

"Hmmph."

"Well, get in. We better be going since we're getting such a late start and all."

Kaoru wanted to respond to that but bit her tongue instead. (Does anybody else literally do this to calm down; or is it just me?)

He turned and Kaoru noticed the scar on his cheek. She had noticed it yesterday as well, but figured it was probably a sensitive topic; so she didn't ask him. But it would be alright to ask about his wife right?

She cleared her throat. "Ano...Himura-san? If you don't mind me asking how did your wife die?"

The pain that crossed his face didn't escape her notice. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone again. "I mind," he said gruffly.

Kaoru was surprised when he opened the door of the car and motioned for her to get in. She didn't think he would be that polite.

Once inside the car, Kaoru searched her mind for a safe topic. "What is your son like? You said he had some problems with his previous nannies."

He glanced at her from the side. "You'll find out soon enough." And with that they were out of the driveway. Kaoru sighed. So much for starting up a friendly conversation.

Something about this chapter bothers me. I think it's probably too boring. I'm sorry for that. . 

I know it's short and I apologize for that. I'm a lazy soul and I didn't feel like writing anymore. Plus my wrists are starting to hurt.

Anyway your all going to be surprised when you find out who the 'him' they keep talking about is. It's not who you think! I just hope you don't all kill me.

My Reviewers 

Angel of The Deceased--- (Rolls eyes). Yes, yes I know how much you like this story. Thanks for reviewing; it was sweet of you. :) I hope you still like this story as it goes along.

erica6060--- Wow, cool, all caps! :) I guess that means you really liked it, ne? I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. (Though I must say I can't blame you if you don't.)

Well that's all for now. Bye.

Wait! Wait! Before you go, does anybody know how to save in html format? I'd really appreciate if someone could help me. Thanks. :) (Okay now you can go. ;)


	3. Chapter three

My cousin already figured out who 'him' is!! Ahhhhhh!! I can't believe she figured it out already! I always knew she was sharp. That's why I keep her around. lol. Anyway, she's already promised not to tell anyone so don't even bother trying to get it out of her. :)

To Love Again, Chap:3

---------------------------------------------------

"I still say you should have been writing down the directions so you can remember how to get here tomorrow."

"And _I_ still say I'll remember just fine. Besides do you know how hard it is to read directions while your driving a motorcycle?"

That didn't get any response.

"You know they say experience is the best teacher. So if you had really wanted me to remember my way here, maybe you should have let me drive." She grinned innocently up at him.

'Ah. That did it.' If he had been eating he surely would have choked. As it was he looked pretty flustered.

"What makes you think I would _ever_ let you drive my car?" There it was again, that lecturing voice.

Kaoru shrugged. "Just a suggestion." 'I wonder what his wife ever saw in him. Or maybe he was different before she died.' It was obvious he was still in love with his wife. Heck, he was still wearing his wedding ring! 'They must have had a very deep love. The kind of love I was once foolish enough to believe I had.' She gave a weary mental sigh. 'Don't think about it Kaoru. Don't think about it.' She felt she was about to cry so instead she smiled brightly and asked if he was ready to go in. He nodded and she smiled at him again.

Kenshin mentally cursed. Why did his heart jump every time she smiled? They weren't anything special. Tomoe's had always been special because it was so rare that she smiled. And then she would only smile for three people. Him, her brother, and later, Kenji.

But this girl seemed as if she would smile for anybody. Yet, he did notice they were always laced with sadness. 'If her forced smiles are so pretty, surely a real smile from her must be beautiful.' Kenshin wanted to shoot himself for such treacherous thoughts. He loved Tomoe! He still did! He hadn't even looked at another woman since he laid eyes on her all the way up until...now. But if all that was true, why was he thinking about how to make this slip of a girl _really_ smile for him? Kenshin scowled. Maybe hiring her hadn't been such a good idea.

Yumi, the receptionist, peaked her head around the door. "Mr. Shishio? Mr. Himura is here to see you now."

"Thank you Miss Komagata."

Shishio stood up to shake their hands. Kenshin never did like the man. He was just a little too creepy to be a principal at a kindergarten. Kenji had once said he might be a reincarnation of a mummy. While Kenshin felt this was unlikely, he had to admit that the resemblance between the two was strong.

"Mr. Shishio, I wanted to introduce my son's new nanny. She will be picking him up from now on."

"Well Miss Kamiya, it is a pleasure to meet you." He gripped her hand into a firm handshake. "I must say, you're much younger than Kenji's other nannies. He can be quite a handful. Are you sure you're up to the challange?"

"Of course." 'Okay, now I'm starting to get scared. How much trouble can one four-year old be?' (Trust me Kaoru you don't want to know. ;)

"Well, school is just about to let out. Why don't I call Kenji in so you two can meet?"

"That sounds good."

"So are you coming over to my house today Kenji?" Kozuke asked. Kozuke was his best friend/cousin and a year older than him.

"No." Kenji replied sulkily. "I have to meet my dumb babysitter today."

"Oh. Well she probably won't last very long anyway. The last one only lasted a week." Kozuke started to laugh. "Remember how you got rid of the last one? You told her that your dad got the guestrooms mixed up and she was actually supposed to stay in his room."

"Oh yeah. That was great. He was so mad when he came home from his trip to find her there. And he totally believed me when I said it was all her fault." He frowned. "Of course, it wasn't so much fun when he found out I was lying." He was still grounded over that 'little' incident.

"Hey shrimp. I see you have your little bunny with you again today." The boy pointed at a bedraggled stuffed bunny that was hanging out of Kenji's backpack.

Kozuke stepped in front of Kenji. "Leave him alone Robby."

"Or what? You'll call the teacher again? Mr. Rogers isn't here. You know I don't really appreciate little snitches."

Kozuke knew what that meant. Robby was going to try and hit him again. He rubbed his bruised cheek. He was big for his age, but Robby was bigger than he was.

But he had to protect Kenji, he was so small. Smaller even than most four year olds. Besides, just because Robby could whip Kozuke's butt didn't mean Kozuke couldn't get his few kicks in. He noticed that Robby's eye was still black from when he got him last week. There was a strange sense of pride in the boy in the knowledge that he could hit a second-grader. The biggest second-grader in the whole school too!

"No, don't." Kenji stepped out from behind Kozuke.

"What are you doing?" Kozuke stared at his friend. Hadn't he learned from his last experince with Robby that he was no match for him?

Kenji sighed. "I'm tired of you having to always stick up for me."

Robby laughed. "This is going to be too easy."

"You know," Kaoru tapped her chin, "a thought just occured to me. If Kenji's only four, why is he in kindergarten?"

"Kenji is a very gifted child. He can write and knows how to read at a first grade level. He's also learning to do simple math problems. The school board suggested he could skip a grade. His cousin is in kindergarten, so Kenji figured he'd give it a try."

"Oh." 'Great,' Kaoru thought sarcastically, 'now I find out I'm babysitting a four year-old genius. Can this day get any better?'

Shishio opened his mouth to say something more when Yumi walked in with a bloody Kenji, Kozuke, and Robby in tow.

"Daddy!"

"Kenji! What happened?!" Kenji's nose was bleeding and he had a black eye.

Kenji sniffled. "It wasn't my fault!"

"I believe you son."

Kenshin grit his teeth. "Mr. Shishio I willl not tolerate this any longer; as soon as I find a new school for my son I am transfering him. And you can be assured that Kozuke's parents will do the same."

"Now wait just a minute Mr. Himura-"

"NO! You wait! This is the third time this has happened in the past month. Twice in the same week!"

Kenji ignored the arguing adults and looked up at the woman who was trying to help Yumi clean up Robby, Kozuke and himself. She was smaller than most women he was used to seeing. She was even smaller than his dad! Maybe she was still a kid herself?

"How old are you?" Kaoru smiled at the boy. It was unnerving how much he looked like his father. He even had the same steel-blue eyes.

"I'm twenty-two."

Kenji's eyes widened. That was _old_.

Kaoru moved over to start cleaning up Robby. Kenji stuck out his tongue at him.

"He's the one that started it."

Kaoru smiled again and looked over at Kenji. "That doesn't matter. He's hurt and he needs help right now."

Kenji wasn't sure if he agreed with that. This was still all Robby's fault.

"Come on Kenji, we're leaving now." Kenshin swept past Kenji and picked him up in a huff. "Miss Kamiya, please bring Kozuke along. We'll drop him off at his house."

"I can't believe they let idiots like that run the school! And then he has the nerve to blame my child!! He said he was too aggressive!! It's all that Robby child's fault!"

He sounded just like Kenji. It was fascinating, really, that this twenty-something year old man had the same thinking process as his son.

"Wait right here. I need to drop Kozuke off."

Kenshin unbuckled his belt and then took Kozuke out of the car. A middle-aged woman answered the door when Kenshin knocked on it. Kaoru figured that she was probably his nanny. 'Doesn't anybody watch their own children anymore?'

Kaoru sighed and decided to take the time to try and get to know Kenji a bit more. It was obvious he didn't like to be babysat. He had been fine with her until he found out she was his babysitter. She had never seen such a look of hate from someone so young.

"So Kenji, what do you like to do for fun?" No answer.

"Your dad said something about you like to go to the park?" That still didn't get any response.

"You know, when my brother was your age, he liked to paint. I bet you like to paint, ne?"

Kenji was torn between curiosity as to what 'ne' meant and still hating this woman. She was probably just like all the others. They were always talking about how much fun it would be if his father was married to them and how happy they would all be together. Kozuke had said he overheard his father tell his mother that all those women wanted was to share his money and his bed. Kenji still wasn't sure what that meant. One woman had even suggested Kenji call her 'mom' around his father. She said that way his father would now how much Kenji liked her and 'get some ideas' whatever that meant. Like that would ever happen! He already had one mother and she was dead. That was the only reason this woman was asking what he liked to do now. Just so she could impress his father.It hurt knowing no one really cared about him. Not the way his dad cared about him anyway.

"What do you care?"

"I care Kenji. I thought maybe if we did some fun things together it might help us get to know each other a little better."

Kenji just turned his head away. Kaoru racked her brain for some way to draw him out of his shell. "Okay then why don't I tell you what I like to do and we'll see if we have anything in common."

Koaru tapped her chin exaggeratedly. "Hmmm. Let's see, what do I like to do. Well I like to run in the park. I love the beach. I like to go shopping. Oh and I like kendo." Now _that_ perked him up.

"You know sword-fighting?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "My dad taught me."

Kenji thought about this. Maybe a girl who knew sword-fighting wouldn't be that bad of a babysitter after all.

"So what am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me Kaoru. And what should I call you?"

He thought for a moment. No one had ever asked what he wanted to be called before. "Everybody calls me Kenji." He wrinkled his nose. "Except Mrs. Miller. She calls me 'little one'."

Kaoru laughed. "Kenji-chan. Got it."

"No chan!"

Kaoru was taken back at his outburst. 'Sheesh. He's just like my brother.'

"My mother called me chan." He finshed in a small voice.

Kaoru understood what he meant. The endearment was special.

"Very well then. I'll just call you Kenji."

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, I was going to write more, but I wanted to get this chapter out so...yeah. I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are so great! :) 10 reviews on a slow chapter!!

Beware, the next chapter has angst. (At least I think it will.) And the identity of 'him' is revealed. (Again, I think).

I'd like to thank my brother for helping me with this chapter. I'd couldn't get the kids to act their age. (Just like real kids!)

**MY REVIEWERS**

skater -- Thanks. :)

frasho -- Blush Really? I'm so glad you think so! :)

Angel of The Deceased -- lol. Yes, double reviews are always welcome. And I'm glad you like it. Don't worry soon you won't have to keep the secret any longer. And you're in good company. My brother figured out who he was too. :)

The evil witch -- I'm glad you think its different. I was worried it might seem to normal. :)

Zerianyu -- AHHH!!! How embarassing. Thanks for letting me know. I'll fix it post haste. :)

Zerianyu -- Sorry about that. Must be a default setting. Anyway I fixed it now so you can leave an anonymous review. Although I do like it when authors leave signed reviews so that I can check out their work. Slaps hand on forehead Saito!! Now why didn't I think of that? Poor Sano! Everybody thinks he's 'him'. (I'm not saying he is or he isn't. I'm just saying.....Poor Sano!! ;) Oh, and thank you (and everybody else) who added me to your author alert list. It was sweet of you. (It also helped me find out what author alert was for. I was scared. I thought it was something bad, and I had broke some rule. lol. I'm such a ditz. :)

dacrayZblaze1 -- Better efforts?! Okay I'll try. (But I can't promise anything. :)

erica6060 -- I'm glad you liked my last chapter too. As you can see Kenji is a bit of a brat. But he warms up to Kaoru eventually. So does his dad, only ahem in a different way. ;)

Selena Maxwell -- I'm glad you like it. :) I meant for this fic to be more serious actually, but as I was writing the first chapter I kept adding these little funny jibes. I decided I like it and I'm going to try really hard to keep the story that way.

gaby (hyatt -- I'm glad you do. You know, I think you've read and reviewed almost all of my stories. I want to thank you for that. It means alot to me! :)

Well, that's everybody. Before I go; might I suggest a good K/K story for your reading pleasure? They are: "**Flight of The Wounded Dove**" by Shaeya Sedjet and **"Our Love is Powerful" **by KenshinandKaoru both of which happen to be conveniently located on my favorite stories list. (And no complaining if you don't like them!;P )

Until next time. STA :)


	4. Chapter four

I now have twenty reviews! =Claps hands and jumps up and down= Actually technically it's twenty-one. A reader who had trouble reviewing with their computer was kind enough to e-mail a review. Yes, I'm easy to please. But that =doesn't= mean I'm easy!!! Ahem. Anyway, now that I've got that out of my system I guess I'll continue on with the story. :)  
  
I'm glad everybody thinks Kenji is such a brat. I was trying to make him into one, but I wasn't sure if I had succeeded. I guess I did. :)  
  
Title: To Love Again; Chap:4  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Woah. What's that?" Kenji's eyes were huge as he pointed at the motorcycle.  
  
Kaoru smiled proudly. "That's my motorcycle." Noticing his excitement she added, "You're going to be riding on it with me." Kaoru noticed the surprise on his face but he tried to cover it. Kaoru sighed. She had her work cut out trying to get through to him.   
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it."  
  
Kaoru looked over at Kenshin. What was that about? "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. My son is not riding on that =thing=." He spat it out like it was a dirty word.  
  
"I assure you Himura-san that I am a safe driver. I have been driving motorcycles since I was eighteen. I have an extra helmet for him. I =know= what I'm doing."  
  
"I don't care if you've been driving it since you were eight. My son is not going on it with you! You assured me that you had reliable transportation."  
  
"And I do!" 'Most of the time.' "You never said you had a problem with =what kind= of transportation it was. I would appreciate it if you would be more specific in the future so we can avoid these misunderstandings." She finished cooly. Suddenly she found herself strangely thankful for all the arguments her old boyfriend had forced her into. It had given her lots of practice on how to remain calm.  
  
Kenshin clenched his teeth so tightly together he thought they would crack. She just =had= to be reasonable didn't she? He couldn't think of any way to retaliate. But neither did he want to give in and let this woman get the better of him. He really was worried for his son's safety on that thing. Motorcyclists made up the majority of traffic fatalities...  
  
That conjured up things he would rather not remember. He took a deep breath, trying to push thoughts of Tomoe out of his mind.  
  
"Look. I said he isn't going on that =thing= with you or anybody else. And that's final!" Kenshin turned around to indicate that the discussion was over.  
  
Kaoru's cheeks turned red with anger. 'The discussion's over just like that? Just because he says so?! Why of all the arrogant.......MOU! Men!' Kaoru wanted to respond to that. She really did. But she figured if she did, her job would be on the line. She had already talked back to him more than once today. So instead she stuck her tongue out at him. So it was childish. So what? What else was she supposed to do? Argue? She had already nixed that idea. Flip him off? That was definately a bad idea. Besides, she didn't believe in making rude gestures. Besides, it did actually make her feel kind of good. Right up until...  
  
"I'm telling." Kenji's voice. Perfect.   
  
Kaoru panicked. "What? No!" But it was too late. Kaoru looked up and could tell by the look on Kenshin's face that he had already seen everything. Her cheeks heated with embarrasment. "I...I...Sumimasen, Himura-san." She hung her head in shame and bit her lip.   
  
Kenshin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. He was getting such a headache. 'What did I do to deserve this?'   
  
"In the future Miss Kamiya, I ask that you show more respect toward me." He looked up at her. "Especially in front of my child." His voice was cold and full of supressed anger. He didn't like his authority being under-minded.  
  
"Yes Himura-san." Kaoru's voice was quite, defeated.  
  
Kenshin nodded his head once to indicate that the disscussion was over. Then he bent down to pick up Kenji and some of the tension visibly left his body. "Come on sport, let's see what we can do about that face, hmm?" He tickled Kenji's stomach, resulting in giggles from Kenji and a smile from Kenshin.   
  
Kaoru sighed and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She didn't think she had seen either of them smile at all while she was with them. This was so much better than the empty look that they had been wearing all day. It was especially heart-wrenching to see that look on Kenji. No child deserved to be that sad. She looked at them again. 'This is how it should be.'   
  
"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand out there all day?"   
  
Kaoru started and blushed. "Coming!"   
  
.....................................  
  
"Oh! Good heavens! What happened to you, little one?"  
  
"Robby hit me!" Kenji looked as pitiful as he could. Mrs. Miller usually showed the most sympathy over whatever injustice befell her 'little one.'   
  
And he milked it for all it was worth.   
  
"Oh. Well, I'm afraid I don't know much about taking care of bruises." She shook her head sadly. She wanted to help, but she had never had any of her own children, therefore she didn't really know how to care for scrapes and the like.   
  
"Here. Give him to me, I actually know quite a bit about taking care of brusies." Kaoru took Kenji from his father's arms and set him on the counter next to the fridge. She grabbed an ice pack from out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, where did you learn to take care of bruises? Did you take a first aid class?"   
  
"Iie. Ano. I just...fell down alot when I was younger." 'Close enough.' "Here, Kenji. I'm afraid we waited too long for it to reduce all the swelling, but this should help."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly. In the little time he had known her, she hadn't seemed clumsy. Certainly not graceful, but not clumsy either. 'Maybe it was just teenage awkwardness. At any rate it's none of my business.'   
  
"Well, Kenji, I better be going back to work."  
  
"Do you have to?" Kenji whined.  
  
"I'm afraid so. And be good for Miss Kamiya."  
  
"Alright." Kenji heaved a sigh, as if it was the biggest task on earth. Which it probably was. For him anyway.  
  
"Oh and Miss Kamiya? He's grounded. Which means no t.v. and no, Kozuke cannot come over." He vetoed his son's question before he could even ask it.  
  
Kenji pouted but didn't say anything. Kenshin kissed him on the forehead and told him he should be back by six.  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat and turned to Kenji after she heard the front door close. "So what do we do know?" She asked smiling sweetly. Kenji merely shrugged and continued avoiding her gaze. "Do you have any homework?" Kenji shook his head. "Well I do. Would you mind showing me where I can do it?" Kenji looked at her curiously.  
  
"You have homework? But you're an adult."  
  
Kaoru stifled a laugh. She didn't think Kenji would appreciate being laughed at. "Yes well, sometimes adults go to college. To learn more about...something...so they can get better at doing it."  
  
"Col-lege." Kenji tested the new word. It sounded funny. He turned to Koaru. "So what do you learn?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"At the college." He said impatiently. Shouldn't she know what he was talking about? She had just said herself people go their to learn! He sighed. How was he going to put up with such a dumb baby-sitter? "You said people go there to learn things. What do you learn?"  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm learning to be a youth counselor."  
  
"What's a coun-sul-err?" Two new words in one day. Maybe she would be useful after all. He =did= like to learn. Not that he would ever admit it, of course.  
  
"Oh. That's someone who helps people with their problems."  
  
"Oh." It was clear from Kenji's body language that she had lost his interest. So she tried a different tactic. "So, Kenji. Would you like to show me your room?"   
  
He shrugged. "I guess." He hopped off of the counter and grabbed his bag.   
  
.........................................................  
  
Kaoru bent over a picture frame on Kenji's desk. A very beautiful woman holding a child, who was quite obviously Kenji, was in the photo. Kaoru touched it lightly. "Is this your mother?"   
  
"Leave it alone!" Kaoru jumped slightly at the force in his voice. Was the child's mother such a sensitive subject to everyone in this family?  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenji glared at her for another second then turned back to emptying out his backpack. Kaoru looked around his room some more. It was very well maintained for such a little boy. Coming back around she spotted a stuffed bunny on his bed.   
  
"Oh, what a cute bunny!" She started to pick it up but it was snatched up before she could.   
  
"Don't touch that!" Kenji clutched it desperately to his chest, as if he was saving it from some great evil. Which he was. All baby-sitters were evil. Except his grandma. But that's a different story. Kenji continued to glare at her; his whole body shaking in his anger. "Don't touch my toys. Don't touch my pictures. Don't touch anything! This is =my room=!"   
  
'Possesive little freak.' Kaoru instantly regretted her thoughts. That wasn't very nice of her. And she may not have agreed with the tone of voice he used, but he was right. It was his room, so she had no right to touch anything.   
  
"Okay Kenji. Lets make a deal. I won't touch anything of yours if you don't yell at me. You yell and the deal is off. The same thing goes for me. If I touch anything of yours without asking first, then the deal wil be over. Does that sound fair?" Kenji eyed her warily for a few minutes while he thought it over. Then slowly nodded his head. Kaoru smiled.   
  
"Good."  
  
And so their first uneasy truce was born.  
  
(Hmm. This sounds like a good place to end it...but I won't. :)  
  
..............................................................  
  
Kaoru was exhausted. Not that she had any right to be. No matter how much she tried to coax him, Kenji did =not= want to play with her. So all afternoon Kaoru just watched him while he played with his toys by himself. Yet, the strain of it had left her emotionally exhausted. Kenshin had come home early, to which she was eternally grateful. She found out, to her horror, that Mrs. Miller left every day at 5:30. If Kenshin hadn't come home early she would have been left all alone with the little monster...err...Kenji.   
  
Her cat, Misty, came up to greet her when she opened the door. She was purring but Kaoru figured it had more to do with the fact that it was the cat's dinner time, than Misty actually being happy to see her. She had found the cat in an alleyway when she was throwing her trash in the dumpster a few weeks ago. Starved and half-dead Kaoru had taken it inside and fed it immediately. Now that Misty had gained some weight, Kaoru could see that she was actually a very beautiful cat. Her fur was long, sleek, and gray. Kaoru could also tell by it's mannerisms that it was used to living with people. Why anyone would abandon such a beautiful creature was beyond Kaoru.  
  
After she fed the cat, and ate her dinner, Kaoru practiced her kata. It helped ease her mind. Since she had talked to Misao earlier, she had been thinking about them even more than usual. She missed them so much but...she couldn't go back. Couldn't ever go back for fear she might run into =him=. Shaking her head to physically remove such thoughts from her head she put her bokken back.   
  
She walked over to her coffe table and picked up her photo album. Maybe seeing pictures of her friends would help ease some of the home sickness. There was no particular order it went in. Kaoru had never had the discipline to make sure all the years and events followed in sequence. But hey, at least they were all in there. Which was pretty good for her. She smiled as she looked at the old pictures of her father and mother. And laughed at Misao's and Yahiko's antics. She swore they loved each other just as much as they professed to hate each other. She turned the last page and froze. Pasted there so innocently was the man who had made the last five years a living hell for her and all her friends. It was a group picture which would explain why it was still there; she had burned all the others. The man wasn't very tall. He stood only a few inches above Kaoru. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile. Yet Kaoru knew from experience that it masked a very cruel spirit. Tears pricked her eyes as she gently touched the picture. 'Soujiro. Oh, Sou. Why? Why did you do such terrible things to the ones I loved. To me? I loved you. I gave you everything. Why...?' She pressed her fists into her eyes in an effort to keep from crying. 'I won't cry anymore. I'm stronger than that. I =will not= cry...'  
  
That night Kaoru cried herself to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that wasn't as much angst as I had been planning on but at least know you know who 'him' is. For some reason I was tired of picking on Enishi. With that said yes, I am expecting many flames from Soujiro fans over this. There's already a lynch mob forming outside my window. Oh look, there's my cousin. =Waves= Hey Coconut-chan! She's a big Soujiro fan. Ah, but she kindly held her tongue when she found out Sou was the abusive ex-boyfreind. She also helped me get over my writer's block in this chapter. Isn't she great? :)  
  
Before I get onto reviews. I would like to warn you that there will be a slight delay in the next update. I have been working on a new story for several months. I told my brother about it and last week he asked me if I was ever going to finish it. So I promised him I would at least complete the first chapter before I started on the next chappie of this story. Okay? Now onto the reviews! (Finally!) Hey, I heard that! :)  
  
MY REVIEWS  
  
(mm.org)  
  
reality loss -- Oh thank you! Yeah, I can't wait to see what happens with them either. :)  
  
(ff.net)  
  
koorime-princess12 -- Sorry I was a little late in updating. I had writer's block. .  
  
Ayah -- Yes, they are =definately= getting together. Although if your blushing maybe not the way your thinking. Okay now I'm blushing. :)  
  
Koneko maiden -- Really? I guess he's starting to...accept her. But he doesn't =really= start to warm up to her for a few more chapters. Well, now you know who 'him' is. Sorry if I dissapointed you. :-(   
  
Mishorou Mie -- I'm Glad! :)  
  
koorime-princess12 -- Thanks. Eventually he will. (But not yet. :)  
  
dacrayZblaze1 -- lol. Well, I hadn't thought of it that way, but yeah I guess he is huh? I'm glad you are(liking it). :)  
  
glasclach -- Yeah, he is a little cold here. I think I'll keep him mostly this way. I kind of like him like this. (But I trying to figure out how to work an 'oro' or two in there. I'm glad it has potential. :)  
  
pyromistress -- Sometimes my computer won't let the little window pop up either so I totally understand. Well I'm glad you like it and think Kenji is a brat. (It sounds so weird saying that. =Wanting= a kid to be a brat.) :) Okay I'll be keeping you in mind. And thank you so much for taking the time to e-mail me! It means a lot!  
  
pure62883 -- Does that stand for something? (Like some kind of scientific equation?) Sorry I'm always asking dumb questions like that. :) I'm glad you think its good.  
  
Bobthetechnicality -- I'm sorry. When I said by, I meant it was sung by her. I know she didn't write it (I don't know who did). I'll keep your suggestion in mind to avoid confusion in future stories. Well...I did say I didn't mind if people don't read it didn't I? So I guess now I have to live with it. :-( (I'm never saying anything like that again. :)  
  
Dorkette -- Whoo! You got guts girl! (Your name) Well, I'm glad you think so. :)  
  
Ginny-cry -- Oh thank you so much! Now I just have to figure out how to work her into the story again. :)  
  
gaby (hyat -- He is? Yeah he is. :)  
  
ewunia -- Oh I'm glad you think it's different. I'll work really hard to keep it original. :)  
  
Zerianyu -- Thats okay. I'm lazy all the time. :) You can keep saying it's cute, trust me I won't stop you. :)  
  
I'd also like to thank the following people for adding me to their author alert list:  
  
CEEGEE, gaby (hyat, Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, satan-ov-desire, dacrayZblaze1, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased(baka Coconut-chan :), are-en1  
  
And the following people for putting me on their favorite author's list:  
  
The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, Selena Maxwell, Shade16, Lady Katherine2  
  
I'd like to thank everybody SO MUCH! You make me feel really good about myself. (I have some self-esteem issues. Everybody in my family does. --) But don't be afraid to let me know how I can improve. I =want= to improve.   
  
TTFN (ta-ta for now) STA ;) 


	5. Chapter five

Title:To Love Again, Chap:5  
  
I am surprised, but not ungrateful, that I didn't recieve any flames about Soujiro.   
  
Many thanks to Brittanie Love for beta-reading for me.   
  
Early morning sunlight streamed through the window, gently lighting everything it settled on. It was enough to make any person stop and admire the beauty. However Kenshin, being the unappreciative jerk that he is (A/N:cough I'm describing myself in the morning here) simply groaned, rolled over, and attempted to get more sleep. He sighed when he bumped into something small and soft. When Tomoe had first died, Kenshin had allowed Kenji to sleep with him because they both needed the company. Now Kenshin was worried that Kenji would be too dependant on him, so he tried to make Kenji sleep in his own bed. But Kenji still would come in in the middle of the night.  
  
Kenshin brushed the mass of red hair away to reveal Kenji's face. Miss Kamiya had been right, Kenji's face was badly discolored, but not too swollen. Kenji stirred when Kenshin lifted his son's face up to better inspect the bruises. Kenji rubbed his eyes and blinked several times as he mumbled out a "morning".   
  
"Good morning Kenji. What did I say about sleeping in daddy's bed?"  
  
Kenji's eyes started to tear up. "I-I know but I had that dream again and...and I just had to come in here."   
  
Kenshin gathered Kenji up in a hug. "Shh, Kenji. It's okay." He gently patted Kenji's back while he sighed inside. It was always the same cursed dream. Kenji would dream that Kenshin was dead and was inconsolable until he saw for himself that his dad was alive. Kenshin hoped the fact that Kenji would just crawl into bed with him and not wake Kenshin up with his tears meant that it was getting easier on Kenji. Hopefully they would just disappear all together some time soon.   
  
Kenshin patted Kenji's back again as he gave off one last sniffle. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast, hmm?"  
  
Kenji's face brightened. "Pancakes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"With Blueberries?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Kenshin smiled and rubbed noses with Kenji. "Just the way you like them." Kenji squealed and dashed off to go get changed.  
  
Kenshin stretched and looked over at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Tomoe on their wedding day. They had eloped so they're clothes were nice but simple. They were both so young neither family approved of the marriage. And Tomoe's family, being very traditional, had arranged for her to marry another. They disowned her when they learned of her marriage to Kenshin. But they had loved each other so much. He still loved her...  
  
His heart clenched as he traced his fingers over her face in the picture. "Tomoe. My sweet Tomoe. Will you ever loose this hold you have on me? Will I ever be able to move on? Will I ever even want to?"  
  
"Daddy?" It looked like his daddy was crying. Kenji had never seen him do that before.  
  
Kenshin looked up to see Kenji standing hesitantly in the doorway. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Kenji perked up "Good. I'm starving!"  
  
Kenshin smiled and wiped away a tear that had trickled down his cheek. 'At least I still have my son.'  
  
"So Kenji. Where would you like to go today?" It was Kenji's first day off from his grounding.  
  
Kenji answered without hesitation. "The zoo!"   
  
"The zoo? But we went there last week."  
  
"I know. But I like the monkeys. They remind me of Uncle Sano."  
  
Kenshin loughed loudly at that and touseled Kenji's hair. "There does seem to be a strong resemblance now that you mention it. Alright, we'll go. But I wouldn't tell Uncle Sano what you said. Although, Aunt Megumi would agree if you told her." He winked causing Kenji to grin. "Put your dishes in the sink and I'll go get dressed. Then we'll go, okay Sport?"  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
6  
  
Kaoru felt a tug on her pants and looked down to see Suzume staring at Yahiko quizically. "What is your brother doing?" Kaoru looked over to see her brother making faces at the gorillas. "Don't worry about him Suzume-chan. He just finally found someone who understands his level of communication."   
  
"Hey! I heard that!"   
  
Kaoru, Suzume, and her sister snickered. "But Yahiko-chan. I only speak the truth." Kaoru smiled innocently. Yahiko huffed and puffed at that and did his usual "don't call me -chan" but other than that, couldn't come up with a retort.  
  
Laughing Kaoru turned around and noticed two someones she knew. Kenshin and Kenji Himura. But she was really only paying attention to Kenshin. And what female wouldn't with the way he was dressed? He looked drop-dead sexy wearing tight dark jeans and a black shirt that set off his fiery hair -- which was fashioned in a high ponytail. 'It should be illegal for your boss to look that good.' Kaoru mentally wailed as her jaw hung open and she forgot how to blink.   
  
"Heh. You stare at the poor guy any longer busu and he might get the idea that you like him."  
  
Koaru whacked Yahiko over the head. "Shut up you!" She hissed.  
  
Kaoru was trying to decide what to do. A part of her wanted to go up and say hello. But she never felt comfortable greeting somenone -- especially guys -- unles she knew them really well. 'If Misao was here she would encourage me to do it. Scratch that last thought. She would push me right into him so that there was no choice but to talk to him.' But the fact was Misao wasn't there to lend moral support, or cough a helping hand. So Kaoru finally just decided that she would smile casually and wave as they walked by.  
  
Kenshin turned when he recognized a familiar voice. Strange that he should remember Miss Kamiya's voice when he had only met her twice over the span of two days.   
  
His eyes wawndered over to the man standing next to her. So she was married then? Kenshin felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It wasn't really jealousy, more like...dissapointment. But why should he be dissapointed? It wasn't as if he had considered her as a potential girlfriend. So what if he had checked her hand for a ring (she really should wear one if she was married). What was she going to do, sue him? Kenshin shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. It didn't matter anyway. He would never love anyone but Tomoe. He started to walk past them when one of the little girls greeted him.   
  
"You have pretty hair, mister."   
  
Kenshin wanted to laugh when he heard that. No one had ever told him that before. Especially not a little girl.   
  
Kaoru was not so amused. In fact she was horrorified. She didn't really think Himura-san would appreciate that. "Himura-san! I am so sorry! Please forgive her! Suzume-chan, you know better than to speak to strangers like that!" Kenshin interrupted her.   
  
"Please do not reprimand the child. I am not the monster you seem to think I am. The child just complimented me. Why should I be angry with her?" Kaoru looked down guiltily and bit her lip.   
  
"I am sorry Himura-san." Kenshin looked up at her, slightly annoyed.   
  
"You seem to say that an awful lot." Kaoru blushed and bit back the urge to apologize again.   
  
Kenshin kneeled so he was at the same level as Suzume. "Thank you...Suzume is it?" Suzume giggled and nodded her head. Kenshin smiled. "Thank you. I have never recieved such a compliment before. Especially not from someone with such pretty hair of their own." Kenshin tweaked her chin after he said that. Suzume giggled (again) and latched onto Kaoru's leg.   
  
"Do you know who else has pretty hair mister?" Kenshin shook his head. "Kao-nee-chan." Kao- who? Oh, she must mean Miss Kamiya. Her first name had been Kaoru, hadn't it?   
  
"Yes, she does." She certainly did too, especially now with the breeze blowing through it. Her dark hair was a beautiful contrast to her pale skin. And it looked like it would be soft and silky to the touch. It would probably look even more beautiful cascading around her face. Maybe then he could use the excuse of brushing it out of the way to touch it like he had been wanting to do since he first met her. 'Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT! She's married you idiot! Besides, you've only known her for two days. You shouldn't have such strong feelings about her.' Shaking his head to get rid of unwanted thoughts AGAIN, he turned to Kaoru to speak with her. "You have a very lovely daughter Miss Kamiya. Actually it's Misses isn't it?" He tried to keep the anger from coming out in his voice. He really did. But some of it still escaped. He hated being kept in the dark about things. But, really, this wasn't any of his business and he shouldn't let it bother him. 'And just how many times am I going to have to tell myself that before it comes true, hmm?'   
  
Kaoru blinked. He sounded....slightly angry. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out what he could be angry about. "Oh no. Suzume is not my daughter. I am watching her and her sister for a neighbor of mine."  
  
"Who is this guy Kaoru?"   
  
"Oh Yahiko, forgive me. This is my new boss Kenshin Himura. Himura-san, this is my brother Yahiko."   
  
Kenshin's surprise showed on his face. "Oh, I thought he was your husband."   
  
Yahiko made gagging noises at that.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "No, I'm not married."  
  
Relief flooded through Kenshin's chest. No, it couldn't be relief. He wasn't interested in her that way. He WASN'T! So what he was feeling mus have been something else. Like...indegestion. Yeah, that sounded good.   
  
Kenshin sighed. He wasn't a man who constantly second-guessed his emotions like this. Was he always going to be this way around Miss Kamiya?   
  
"So, he really isn't your husband?" Kenshin knew the question made him sound desperate and stupid. But a part of him needed to be reassured.  
  
Yahiko gave a short bark of laughter. "You really think I would want to be married to busu? Please. My life is cruel enough already." Kaoru slapped him upside the head.   
  
"Itai! You see what I mean?! Your always hitting me!" Kaoru "pffed" amd waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "That was just a love tap." (A/n: I say that to my family all the time. )  
  
Kenshin had to restrain himself from grinning.They were certainly acting like brother and sister now. Kenji gave a tug on Kenshin's hair, signaling his father to take him off his shoulders. Kaoru's mouth started to water as she watched his muscles move from the action of taking Kenji down and she kept her jaw shut firmly to keep from drooling. 'Stop staring! He's going to notice.'  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened and his heart beat sped up as he noticed Miss Kamiya staring at him. She was...she was checking him out! Not that he was any stranger to staring woman. Any female who had entered puberty and beyond ogled him. Some were even a little more ahem aggressive about making their affections known. Usually Kenshin was disgusted by all of this. But this time he found it oddly...exciting. 'Get a grip Kenshin. You're 24 years old. Not some hormonal teenager!'   
  
Kaoru bit her lip. She wanted to apologize to Himura-san for insulting him. But she was never very good at apologies. Well, it was better to just get it over and done with. Sighing she turned to Yahiko and asked him to take the children over to see the lions. Yahiko scowled but grudingly agreed.   
  
"Your brother does not like children?"  
  
"I don't think it's so much that as he's afraid of them."  
  
"I don't blame him. When Kenji was born I was so afraid I would do something wrong and I would hurt him or he would hate me. You name it and I panicked about it."  
  
Kaoru laughed. "But you seem to be a good father. And he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. You two are very lucky to have each other."  
  
"I know that. Truthfully I would like to have more children. But...since Tomoe died, I haven't had the desire to look for love again." Kenshin had absolutley no idea why he had disclosed such personal information. He was very tight-lipped about his personal life and his past. But something about Miss Kamiya made him comfortable enough to open up.  
  
Kaoru, on the other hand, had filed this bit of information away for later reference. "I hope some day you do. I've always wanted to have at least two children. A boy and a girl."  
  
"So you're looking for Mister Right?"  
  
Kaoru smiled wryly. "Actually, I thought I had found him, but it turned out he didn't want a family." Kaoru shrugged. "Which was alright because I later realized he wasn't the type of man I would want to raise a family with."  
  
"That's too bad. I'm sure you would make a great mother." Again Kenshin had no idea why he was acting so strange. He usually wasn't so compassionate with strangers.   
  
He explained himself further when Miss Kamiya looked at him quizically. "Hey you made it through a day with Kenji. I think you even made an impression on him because when I came home last night he didn't have anything bad to say about you. Which for Kenji is pretty good."  
  
Kaoru smiled fondly. "You know, I think if I stay long enough I'm really going to like him. And I'm not just saying that to keep my job."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No. I don't think you would be the type to do such a thing."   
  
'Just say it. Say it and get it over with.' "Ano....Himura-san..about earlier...I-I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were an unkind person. It's just that when I met you before you seemed kind of....."  
  
"Cold?" Kenshin asked blandly.  
  
Kaoru nodded her head sheepishly.   
  
"Don't worry. I get that alot. Apology accepted."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru turned to leave and then hesitated. Blushing deeply, she turned and blurted out. "Himura-san, I think your hair is very beautiful too." And with that she ran off like a light to her brother and the children.  
  
Kenshin couldn't keep a slight blush from staining his own cheeks.  
  
8  
  
I am SO sorry about the long wait. I had two finals on the same day that I had to study for. On top of that, my health has been bad the last two months so I just did NOT feel like writing. I cannot apologize enough.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to my cousin. She's such a good freind to me, and I hope that the problems she is having will blow over soon.   
  
I would also like to dedicate this chapter to sabella/pan because she is such a cool reviewer. I still can't beleive she actually recommended some of my stories on her BIO! (And that she liked my name. lol. I was seriously considering changing it until I read that.)   
  
RECOMMENDED FANFIC: "Swords and Roses" by sabella/pan. It hasn't gotten to the real romance yet, but its still worth reading. And anyone who is a fan of Kaoru wil definately like her in this story. She totally rocks! (You can find this stroy on my favorite story list.)  
  
Okay now onto the best part.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MY REVIEWERS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(mm.org)  
  
k-chan88 -- (Please forgive me if I misspelled your name. I couldn't log on to make sure it was spelled right.) Hey I read two of your stories! They were cute. Wow, I can't believe you rated the story so high. I don't think its THAT good, but I'm not going to argue with you.  
  
(ff.net)  
  
Brittany -- I tried going on-line to see what I could find out about them. The only thing I found was that they are fast, mostly reliable, and a fair amount of the people who owned them were greatly satisfied with them. Truthfully, I don't care much for a/n's in the middle of a story. But I'll try to include some for you.   
  
bloody blade -- I know I didn't gey your name right and I'm sorry about that. ff.net ddin't record your review so I had to go by memory. Anyway thanks for your review. (And I'm sorry I forgot to respond to you in the original update. .)  
  
Koneko Maiden -- That's I usually take awhile before I review too. You are the only one who has commented on Sou! Thank you so much for doing that! I was starting to worry he was a bad choice. No, on lemon in this story. Sadly the 'R' is for rape.;; (Don't worry, Kenshin isn't responsible!)   
  
rain angst -- You have such a cool pen name! Well I'm glad you think so.   
  
Sappire fox girl -- Okay. OKAY! I'm updating right now. Please don't hurt me.   
  
InuLimbo -- Thanks. lol. Well I hope you didn't die. I would feel really bad if you did. Really.   
  
Marie -- Thanks I'm glad you do.   
  
Lisa -- Yes! Please do!   
  
Mishorou Mie -- I'm glad!   
  
chibiBattousai -- I'm the author I can do whatever I want! j/k ;D Actually I thought that was the best spot I had ever ended a chapter at since I started this.  
  
Alex -- Not for several more chapters I'm afraid. (That's why I changed the genres around.) I'll try to keep everyone sustained on small amounts of fluff until then.   
  
half-breed-demon-fox -- Thanks! Sorry for not including your review in the last update. I didn't see your review until just after I posted the chapter. That's literally what happened.  
  
I would like to thank everybody for leaving such nice reviews. Please review this chapter, and don't forget to leave any suggestions you think would improve the story. (Other than "lemon", "faster updates" or "trash it". Sorry, I don't plan on doing any of the three. ) 


	6. Chapter six

Thank you, thank you, thank you all! You helped me reach my second goal of fifty reviews. Thank you! =Hugs everybody= Now on to the story.  
  
Because ff.net can no longer process stars, =..= will be used to denote emphasis.  
  
Thank you Brittanie Love for being my beta-reader. :)  
  
Title: To Love Again; Chap:6  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru ran into her apartment slamming the door behind her. 'Drop the lunch, feed the bag, eat my cat. Arrgh! No that's not right! Its drop the bag, feed the cat, eat my lunch.'  
  
After dropping a whole can of food into Misty's food dish, Kaoru grabbed a sandwich and her keys and ran back out the door. Kaoru jumped when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru, how are you? Its so hard to catch you at home lately."  
  
"Oh, hi Ryuuzaburo-san. Sorry I can't talk now. I have to go to work."  
  
"So you got that job? Wonderful!" Ryuuzaburo cleared his throat. "Umm, uh, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over to my apartment this Saturday. I wanted to show you my paintings."   
  
"Yeah sure, whatever Ryuuzaburo-san. I'm sorry but I really have to go now."   
  
"Thank you so much Kaoru! You have just made me the happiest person alive."  
  
"That's nice. Ja!"  
  
Kaoru ran off leaving Ryuuzaburo with a silly grin on his face.  
  
...............................................  
  
Kaoru pushed the crosswalk button repeatedly, trying to get the signal to change. Since Himura-san had been so adamant about her not taking Kenji on her motorcycle, Kaoru decided to walk to his school and back. Now she was trying her best to refrain from kicking the pole into submission. 'Come =on=.' After pushing the button several more times (and mentally threatening it) the signal changed, indicating that Kaoru could now cross the street. 'Finally!'  
  
Kaoru ran across the street to the elementary school. Scanning the sea of children she spotted red hair. "Kenji! Kenji!" She waved trying to get his attention. (a/n: Yes, I'm ashamed to admit I do this.)  
  
Kenji sighed when he heard Kaoru's voice. What did he do to deserve such a dorky baby-sitter? Maybe he could ditch her? He shook his head. Nah, his daddy would get mad at him.  
  
"I'm here Kaoru."   
  
"Kenji, don't you look cute today." He was wearing jeans, a pikachu shirt with matching shoes, and his hair was in a high ponytail.  
  
Kenji scowled. "Cute is for girls."  
  
"Right. Sorry. I meant to say you look very handsome."  
  
Kenji sighed loudly. "I guess that'll do."  
  
"So, ano, who's your friend?"   
  
"Kozuke. Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I want both of you to hold my hand alright?"  
  
"Daddy doesn't make me hold his hand."  
  
"Well I'm not your daddy, but I am in charge so I'm afraid you're going to have to hold my hand."  
  
"Fine." Kenji lerked down on her had and Kozuke did the same.  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat. "Soo Kozuke, you're the boy I met the other day, right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Should I take you home, or is someone going to pick you up?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kaoru wondered how long she would be at this job before she started to pull out her hair. "'Yep' to which?"  
  
"You can take me home."  
  
"An honor I'm sure." Kaoru remarked dryly. "Alright, where do you live?"  
  
Kozuke shook his head. "I'm not supposed to tell strangers where I live."  
  
"But you do know me, I'm Kenji's babysitter."  
  
"I don't know..." Kenji smile was entirely too self-satisfied.  
  
'Oh I see. This kid is trying to give me the run around.'  
  
Kaoru crossed her arms. "You know, the longer you play these games, the longer we're going to stand here doing nothing." She looked at both boys to gauge their reaction. They still looked pretty smug so she continued. "You're losing valuable playtime. Right now you two could be running around and playing pretend. Instead your standing here watching the cars go by." Kaoru could see their will starting to crumble. Perfect. Now it was time to go in for the kill. "And if we stay here too long the other kids might start to think you like school. They might even call you a geek."   
  
"All right! All right! Its 16004 King St. Let's go now!" Kozuke dragged Kaoru forward as he looked around to make sure nobody saw him staying so late at school.  
  
"Aww Kozuke, what's your rush?" Kaoru smirked.  
  
............................................  
  
Kaoru was about to knock on the door when Kozuke pushed ahead of her and opened it.   
  
"You don't have to knock, I live here." He reminded her.  
  
'I guess that was kind of stupid of me.'  
  
"Go ahead and come in." Kozuke held the door open for Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you Kozuke. That's very kind of you."   
  
He beamed at Kaoru's praise.   
  
"I'm going to go find my mom."  
  
Kaoru bent over to remove her shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kaoru looked up to see Kenji looking at her quizically.  
  
"I'm taking off my shoes."  
  
"I can see that. I meant why?"  
  
"Its customary where I came from to take your shoes off before you enter a building."  
  
"Thats stupid."  
  
Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I think thats stupid."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because nobobdy else around here takes there shoes off unless they're dirty."  
  
"So because I'm different that automatically makes me stupid?"  
  
Kenji fidgeted. "Well...when you put it that way.."  
  
Kaoru sat down and motioned for Kenji to come forward. "Kenji come here." When he came over she patted the area in front of her. "Sit down if you please."  
  
"I think I know why that boy from the other day picks on you, but why don't you tell me anyway."  
  
He turned away from her and huffed. "Its-its becuase I'm so small!"  
  
"So then, that boy picks on you because your different, ne?"  
  
Kenji's chin dropped down to his chest. He could see where this was going. "Y-yeah."  
  
"It hurts when he does that, doesn't it?"  
  
Kenji rolled his eyes. "Duh."  
  
Kaoru stifled a giggle. "I meant it hurts your feelings."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But he knows nothing about you. He doesn't know about your past, or your family, or your abilities. Just like you don't know those things about me...yet." Kaoru moved her head so she could look Kenji in the eye. "I'm not mad Kenji, but when you pick on someone just because they're different in some way, it hurts them. Not only that it can be dangerous."  
  
Kenji looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers.  
  
Kaoru stood and held her hand out to him. "Why don't we go find Kozuke and his mom?   
  
Kenji got up but didn't take the offered hand. "They're probably in the kitchen."  
  
Kaoru followed Kenji into the kitchen where Kozuke was talking to a woman whom Kaoru assumed was his mother. The woman was strikingly beautiful and, Kaoru looked down at her stomach, obviously pregnant.   
  
The woman turned to greet them when they entered the room. "Kenji sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"Aunt Megumi, can Kozuke and I feed your dog now?"  
  
"Sure. I'll have a snack ready for you two when you get back."  
  
The two boys ran out of the kitchen leaving Kaoru and Megumi alone.   
  
Kaoru bowed. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I'm Kenji's nanny."  
  
"Yes, Kozuke told me. Thank you for picking him up, Sir Ken had been picking him up for me since he had to go for Kenji. I didn't know he had found a nanny yet."  
  
Koaru wrinkled her brows. "Sir ken?"  
  
Megumi giggled behind one elegant hand. "Ah, an old joke. My name is Megumi Sagara by the way."  
  
She stuck her hand out to shake Kaoru's hand. Kaoru noticed with a twinge of envy how Megumi's slender fingers tapered off into long sculpted nails. Kaoru always tried to get her nails to look like that but eventually one would chip or tear (or grow at a funny angle) and she would wind up cutting them all off.  
  
Kaoru smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sagara."  
  
"Please call me Megumi." Megumi gestured toward a tea and some cups set on a tray. "I was just about to have some tea, would you like to join me?"  
  
"That sounds nice, thank you very much."  
  
"My goodness you're polite."  
  
Kaoru blushed. She got that alot, but she never knew how to take it. "Ano..thank you?"  
  
Megumi laughed at Kaoru's hesitation. "I meant it as a compliment Kaoru. Not to many people your age are so polite."   
  
"My..age?"  
  
"Yes, you're what...18? 19? Honestly you look younger, but I know Sir Ken wouldn't hire someone any younger than that."  
  
Kaoru clenched her teeth in an efforet to stay calm. "I am 22."  
  
"Oh, OH I'm so sorry. You're just so short, and those clothes you wear are so baggy they cover up any figure you might have."  
  
Kaoru's face burned with humiliation and anger. 'If she's trying to make me feel bad, she's doing a great job.'  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude. I'm just not a very tactful person."  
  
Koaru nodded. "That's okay."  
  
"Why don't we go over to the table and drink the tea before it gets cold." Megumi started to pick up the tray when Kaoru interrupted her.   
  
"Would you like me to carry that for you?"  
  
Megumi shook her head. "No thank you, I've got it."  
  
Megumi carried the tray over and started to pour the tea. "I hope you don't mind decaffienated. I can't have caffiene for obvious reasons." Megumi patted her stomach.  
  
Kaoru smiled as she lifted her teacup to her lips. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"We don't know, but my husband insists its another boy. I love my son Kozuke very much, but, I do hope it will be a girl. I'm hoping she won't get in as much trouble."  
  
Megumi winced when her words were followed by a large crash and Kenji's shrill cry of "Bad dog!"  
  
Kaoru jumped up and ran outside the back door to find Kozuke wailing next to a broken ceramic planter; but no sign of Kenji or the dog.   
  
"Oh, baby what happened?" Megumi slowly knelt down and akwardly held her son. Kozuke answered but his words were too garbled to understand. Megumi lokked over at Kaoru and motioned for her to leave.   
  
"I think he'll be okay, why don't you go look for Kenji?" Kaoru nodded and ran off.   
  
"Kenji!" Kaoru ran around to the other side of the house.   
  
"Kenji! Where -" Kaoru stopped when she saw Kenji curled up on the ground crying. The dog that had started the whole thing was calmly standing by Kenji, panting and wagging its tail. Kaoru hated dogs.   
  
"Shoo! Go on! Get out of here!" Kaoru waved her hands at the dog causing it to scamper away with its tongue hanging out of its mouth.  
  
"Kenji, what happaned?" Kenji shook his head and just kept crying.  
  
"Can you sit up?" No response.  
  
Kaoru tried to lift him into a sitting position, which caused Kenji to cry even louder.  
  
"I want my daddy!" Kenji sobbed.  
  
"I know you do Kenji, but he's not here right now. But I'll try to help the best that I can okay?"  
  
Kenji hicupped and nodded.  
  
"Can you tell me where it hurts?"  
  
"Everywhere."  
  
"Ookay. Why don't you show me where it hurts?"   
  
Kenji pointed to various scrapes and scratches, but what really worried Kaoru was when he pointed to his elbow; it was starting to swell. Kenji yelped when she started to touch it.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenji but I have to feel your elbow." Kenji clutched his elbow closer and shook his head.   
  
"I want to make sure it isn't broken. I need you to be brave for just a few minutes okay?"  
  
Kenji hesitantly started to hold out his arm.  
  
"Thank you Kenji."  
  
Kenji whimpered slightly when Kaoru gently pressed her fingers on his elbow. Kaoru smiled after a few minutes.  
  
"Well nothing feels out of place. You're such a brave boy Kenji." Kaoru a hand out to wipe the tears from his eyes but Kenji jerked away violently. Kaoru's eyes saddened, but she forced herself to keep the smile on her face.  
  
"Would you like me to carry you in Kenji?"  
  
"No." And with that he got up and walked away.  
  
.....................................  
  
Kenshin looked up when Sano entered his office.  
  
"Nice of you to knock Sano." Kenshin commented dryly.  
  
"Kenshin we're buddies, I don't need to knock."  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes. "So did you actually come in here to tell me something or do you just want to bother me again?"  
  
"Meg wanted me to tell you that you and Kenji are having dinner with us."  
  
Kenshin grunted. "Tell her I said thank you for giving me a choice."  
  
Sano grinned. "Yeah well, you know the fox."  
  
Sano was halfway out the door before he turned around suddenly remembering something. "I forgot, Meg also wanted me to let you know that Kenji and his nanny are already there."  
  
Kenshin's head shot up and his eyes narrowed. "What?" He winced slightly. His voice sounded sharper than he meant it to.  
  
Sano shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm just the messenger."  
  
Kenshin forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, sorry Sano. I'll be a little late. I want to stop by my house and get changed first." Sano nodded and left Kenshin to his brooding thoughts.  
  
Kenshin pushed away from his desk and stood looking out the large window. It was quite a ways from Kenji's school to Sano's and Megumi's house. He hoped Miss Kamiya hadn't gone against his wishes and taken Kenji riding on her motorcycle.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I want to thank =everybody= (reviewers and non-reviewers) for taking the time to read this story. Without you, there really wouldn't be any point in writing now would there?  
  
I'd also like to thank my brother for pre-reading this to make sure everything flowed correctly. Wasn't that sweet? (It made up for him saying 51 reviews was too many. =angry glare=)  
  
I was going to make this chapter longer =buuut= it was getting =too= long. So I'll finish it in the next chapter.  
  
Some people have interpreted ff.net's new rule of no "keyboard dialogue" to mean we can't reply to reviews, which it very well might, I don't know. However, I think its a stupid rule so I'm going to still reply to reviews. Besides, I'm to sweet to make anybody want to report me, right? (Right?) ;  
  
I'm going to break another rule now. (gasp) Apparently your not supposed to ask reviewers questions, but since I've already broken one, I might as well break another. What I want to ask is: Does anybody now of a website or book that has the meaning of Japanese names? I know of a website that has Japanese names, just not there meaning. Any help would be much aprreciated. :)  
  
RECOMMENDED FANFIC: "A Massage for My Lady" by Mz. Amber Eyes. Yes, so far its only one chapter, but its a very GOOD chapter. :)  
  
MY REVIEWERS  
  
(mm.org)  
  
Silver Inu Kitsune -- Thank you. :)  
  
(ff.net)  
  
XxSilentxDreamerxX -- I LOVE your pen name. I've seen it in reviews to other fics and hoped that you would review mine just so I could have your name on my review page. Please don't think I'm a freak. I'm just a little strange. (Okay, a LOT strange). What was up with that intro?! It made me laugh though. ;D I'm glad you do. We'll be finding out more about him eventually. =insert evil laughter= ;)  
  
Kaoru, The wondering samurie -- Thank you for being reviewer number fifty! =Hands out shirtless Kenshin doll. Or would you prefer Sano= ;) Well, thanks for the nice review, but I don't think its award worthy. I have to work a little harder for that. :) (But thanks again) And I'm glad you think so highly of it.  
  
Mishorou Mie -- I'm glad. :) Is that your real name? Its sounds like it could be a real name. Just curious. :)  
  
rain angst -- Thanks. :)  
  
Mika -- So do I. :) Thanks. (BTW I like your name. :)  
  
Coconut -- lol. Oh thank you so much for reviewing!! Oh well thats 'cuz' you're such a good friend. :) Thanks. :) I got the idea for that because Anthony did that once and dad teased him about the same thing. :D Well then maybe you'll have to give me one. lol. I think I'll get some flames once I actually include him. Just a hunch. Yes, it was much appreciated, even if we didn't get to talk long. I'm sorry, I didn't know the ceremony would be so long. I hope you or grandma didn't get cold. :( Oh you know me I never mind you. ;P  
  
dacrayZblaze1 -- Hello again! :) You'll get no argument from me there. =drools= I'm glad you think its nice. :)  
  
alex -- Thank you. I will don't worry! (And there'll be some more fluff next chapter! yay!:)  
  
Britty1633 -- Yeah, I think right now he's mostly just confused. He's getting these feelings that have been dormant for awhile.... Well, I passed and thats all I care about. I'm much better now that schools out. Thank you. :)  
  
erica -- Thank you. :)  
  
Zerianyu -- Hello again! I'm sorry about that flame you recieved. It amazes me how mean pople can be, there are nicer ways to say you don't like a story. (Or you could just not say anything at all). Your the second (third?) person to say this is original. I'm surprised no one has come up with this plotline before. I'll let you in on a secret. Even though (and maybe because) I too have never seen this plotline before, I'm afraid that someone is going to come along and tell me its too similar to one of their stories and then request that I stop this one. :( I guess that silly. I didn't think you sonded mean at all, and its rated 'R' for rape. (in the far, far future) I told myself that I would =never= write a story with a real plot in it, and yet this story is getting more and more complicated in my head. I'm going frickin' nuts!! Sorry for that outburst. I've been holding that in for awhile. Well, here's more now. :) (And don't let me get to you. It's been a bad week.)   
  
I'd like to thank the following people for putting me on their Author Alert list:K1dgey, TanukiGirl22, CEEGEE, gaby (hyatt, Selena Maxwell, Koorime-princess12, sataness-ov-desire, dacrayZblaze1, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deaceased, are-en1, Koneko Maiden, th-dd-dmd-mnky, chmsweety, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Dark Thorn White Rose  
  
I'd also like to thank these people for putting me on their Favorite Author list:The Monster in Your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, Selena Maxwell, Shade16, Lady Katherine2, chmsweety, Kitsune-Tenshi-16   
  
Please review!!! (I'd offer to give you a cookie, but my cookies never taste very good.) 


	7. Chapter seven

Title: To Love Again; Chap: 7

Thank you Brittanie Love for beta-reading.

I also have a new beta-reader. It's... (drumroll please)...my cousin! :)

---------------------------------

Kaoru sighed as she seasoned the soup. Both boys had been bandaged, consoled, and fed a snack. All courtesy of Megumi-san. Kaoru's lips twisted into a bitter smile. Kenji had wanted nothing to do with her after he left her in the yard. And the worst part was she didn't even know what she had done to make him so upset at her.

Megumi came up next to her and tasted the soup. Instantly her face twisted with revulsion and she ran over to the sink where she spat out the soup. After rinsing the remnants of the soup out of her mouth she turned around to face Kaoru.

"Ah, Kaoru. How much salt did you put in the soup?"

Kaoru blinked. "One tablespoon, just like the book called for." She scratched her head. "Or maybe it called for one teaspoon. I always have trouble telling the difference between the two t's."

Megumi sighed. "I see. I'll add some potatoes to soak up the extra salt. Perhaps it would be best if you just cut up the vegetables for the salad. You can cut vegetables, right?"

Kaoru chewed on her lip. "Of course. I'm sorry if I ruined dinner."

Megumi bit her tongue. That girl was so annoying when she repeatedly apologized like that!

"No-", she was interrupted when a tall man with spiky hair and beautiful brown eyes walked in carrying a squirming bundle under each arm.

"Hey! I found these two kids playing in our front yard so I figured I'd bring them in for supper. They're a little skinny, but I figure after we fatten them up they'll be tasty enough." He winked at Megumi causing her to giggle. Both boys hollered "NO!" at the top of their lungs and playfully struggled to get out of his grasp.

Sano righted both boys and set them down on the floor. "No? Why not?" He grinned.

"Because you're my daddy!"

Sano looked at Kozuke with mock surprise. "I am? Wow, I sure am lucky to have a boy like you for a son."

Kozuke giggled and lifted his arms up indicating he wanted to be held. Sano lifted him up into a big bear hug. "So did you miss your daddy?" Kozuke nodded his head vigorously.

"You want to know something? I missed you too." Kozuke grinned.

Sano walked over to Megumi and touched her cheek. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore, other than that, I'm fine." She smiled at him.

Sano moved his head down so that it was at eye-level with her stomach. "And how are you, huh little guy?"

Kozuke patted his mother's stomach in imitation of what he often saw his father do. "The baby's coming out soon, right?" His voice was full of childish excitement.

"Yes, very soon." Sano smiled and tapped Kozuke's nose. "And then you are going to have a little brother," Megumi cleared her throat, causing Sano to toss her an amused glance. "Or sister to play with and help take care of."

"Do I get to name it?"

Sano patted his son's head. "We'll see."

Kozuke pouted. That was as good as a no.

Sano turned his head when he heard Kaoru sneeze. Kaoru looked up apologetically. "Gomen." She hadn't meant to interrupt them, but she couldn't hold her sneeze in any longer.

Sano stared at her curiously. "And who might you be?"

Kaoru bowed politely. "I am Kaoru Kamiya, Kenji's new babysitter."

Shock briefly registered in Sano's eyes as his thoughts went to another time. 'She's from Japan, just like her.' He blinked and his mind was back in the present.

"So you're the new nanny Kenshin was telling me about." He looked her up and down. "Aren't you a little young for that kind of job?"

Kaoru clenched her hands into tight fists. 'Mou, do I really look so young?'

"I'm 22." She snapped out.

Sano held a hand up defensively. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean any harm missy."

Kaoru blinked. Missy? Was that an insult or not?

"It seems to be a sensitive subject." Megumi whispered, rather loudly, to Sano. Sano nodded his head understandingly.

'Hello? Do they not know I can hear them?' Kaoru frustratedly blew her bangs out of her eyes. 'People in California are so rude.'

Sano set Kozuke down and stepped forward to shake Kaoru's hand.

"Well missy. It was nice meeting you. I hope you last longer than the other ones." Kaoru held back a grimace, now there was a real confidence-builder.

Sano grabbed Megumi by the wrist. "If you'll excuse us, I'd like to go change into some more comfortable clothes." Megumi lifted an elegant eyebrow.

"What do you need me for? I should think you can dress yourself by now."

Sano grinned wickedly. "Well fox you've been undressing me for so long, I forgot how to do it myself."

Kaoru blushed furiously and had the urge to cover the boys' ears.

_"Sano!" _Megumi too was blushing and cast a nervous glance back at Kaoru and the boys.

"You shouldn't say things like that in front of the children."

Sano looked back and shrugged. "I don't think they understand what that means."

"Still..." Megumi cast one last look at a still blushing Kaoru before following Sano to their room.

.................................

"Kenji! Kozuke! Dinner's ready." Kaoru cocked her head as she listened for any sign of them. Weren't kids supposed to come running at the mention of food? Kaoru chewed on her lip. Maybe they had gone back inside.

Kaoru walked up to the door and grabbed the handle to turn it when it was jerked away, setting her off balance. She squeezed her eyes closed and threw her hands in front of her to break her fall. Kaoru cracked one eye open when, instead of falling to the ground in a graceless heap, she fell against a solid warmth. In the process of spreading her fingers to push herself back, Kaoru couldn't help but feel the muscles under her hands. Whoever it was had a very sexy chest.

Kaoru lifted her head up to find a pair of steely blue eyes framed by fiery red hair looking curiously back at her. She gulped. It was Himura-san. The very same man who was her boss. And here she was thinking about his chest.

"H-himura-san. I, um, I was just looking for the boys. I didn't mean to fall onto you..." She trailed off when she noticed he wasn't listening to her. He was just...staring at her face. Did she have something on it? It was possible, afterall, she -had- been cooking. She lifted her hand up to wipe at her face. The movement seemed to break Kenshin out of his trance.

Kenshin had been so entranced looking into her eyes that he didn't realize his hands were still resting on her hips. He blushed slightly and jerked away as if he had been burned.

"Oh." Kaoru looked away and tried to ignore her disappointment at losing his touch. "I guess I'll go look for the boys some more." She nervously tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear and walked by him; all the while sneaking side-long glances at him.

Kenshin followed her with his eyes until he couldn't see he anymore. His hands still tingled from when he had touched her. He lifted his hands up to look at them. 'What's happening to me?'

_'You know what.' _A little voice taunted. _'You like her.'_

Kenshin snorted. 'Impossible. I haven't even known her a week.'

'_So what? She's very pretty. That's enough for now. Besides, you hadn't known Tomoe very long either.'_

'That's different! Tomoe was special.'

_'So is she. That's why your heart skips every time you see her, and why you recognized her voice after such a short time.'_

Kenshin squeezed his eyes closed, mentally willing the other voice to go away. 'It's not true...Tomoe...I promised...'

"Ken?" Megumi was used to her younger brother acting a little, well, _oddly_ was a nice way of putting it. Especially since his wife died. But talking to yourself and changing your facial expressions every five seconds was worrisome behavior; even for him.

Kenshin looked up and smiled when he saw his sister. "Megumi, how are you today?" He kissed her on the cheek. "And how is my little niece or nephew doing, hmm?"

"Kicking. _Alot_."

Kenshin chuckled and tapped her stomach. "Good, you get her back for the years of torture she put your father and me through, you hear me kiddo?"

"Don't I get any sympathy?"

Kenshin grinned. "No."

"Daddy!" Kenji ran up and clutched onto his father's leg. "Guess what? The teacher asked me to help her collect papers today and then..." Kenji continued reciting _everything_ that happened to him that day at a mile a minute.

Kenshin looked on in bewilderment, trying to keep up with him. "Kenji, Kenji slow down please." Kenshin kneeled down next to him.

"Why don't we start with where you got these new wounds." He pointed at the various bandages on Kenji.

Kenji bit his lip. "I was feeding Aunt Megumi's dog." Kenji flashed him a brilliant smile, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his father, yet knowing it wouldn't.

Kenshin raised his eyebrows, encouraging him to continue.

Kenji fiddled with his fingers. "And I thought it would be fun if I tried to ride him. Kinda like a horse? Only he ran and I fell off."

Kenshin bit his lip, torn between annoyance and amusement. Finally amusement won out and Kenshin laughed, hugging Kenji tightly. "Oh Kenji," he pressed a kiss to Kenji's cheek, "you're going to be the death of me."

Kenji clung tightly to Kenshin's neck. "I don't want you to die!"

"Oh, oh Kenji, that's just an expression." He rubbed Kenji's back soothingly. "I'm not going to die."

Kenshin leaned back to smile at Kenji. "I'd miss you too much."

"There you are!" Both males looked up, startled at hearing Kaoru's voice so suddenly.

"Kenji, dinner's ready. Come with me and I'll help you get washed up." Kaoru held her hand out toward Kenji.

Kenji shrunk back. "I want daddy to do it."

"But Kenji don't you like Miss Kamiya?"

"No." His voice was flat.

Kenshin's heart pricked slightly at the hurt look on Kaoru's face. "Kenji..."

Kaoru held up a hand. "No, don't worry about it. You've been gone all day, I understand that Kenji wants you to help him." She turned toward Megumi. "Megumi-san, I already helped Kozuke wash up." Her eyes crinkled up as she smiled. "I even helped him set up the books in his chair to boost him up. But he isn't sitting in his chair yet." She added quickly, just in case Megumi got upset at her leaving Kozuke unattended. Kaoru then turned to Sano. "It was very nice meeting you Sagara-san. I look forward to seeing you again."

Sano looked at her. "Were you planning on going somewhere?"

Kaoru blinked at him uncertainly. "Umm. Yes?"

Megumi spoke up. "We thought you might like to eat with us."

"Oh...well, if you wouldn't mind?" It wasn't like it would put a kink in her dining plans. All she had waiting for her was a cup of instant Ramen and some tea. And it would be a miracle if the Ramen looked anything like noodles by the time she was through with them.

Megumi shrugged. "It's only fair considering you helped make it."

Kaoru smiled. "Arigato."

Megumi led her into the kitchen. "Kozuke and Kenji always like to sit together. So we'll set up another chair next to Kozuke's. Both of them can eat on their own, but they're still rather messy. So Kenshin and Sano will sit on either side of them. Kaoru why don't you sit next to Kenshin and I'll sit across from you, okay?" Kaoru nodded her head.

Kaoru was slightly bewildered at how animated everyone became once they all sat down to eat. While growing up, she had only ever experienced quite meals, or angry ones. Eating with these people made her miss Misao and Aoshi. She was very glad they would be moving over soon.

"Something wrong with the food missy?"

Kaoru looked up to notice everyone staring at her. Right, she wasn't eating anything.

"No, it's fine." She awkwardly held the spoon and lifted some soup up to her mouth. However, because of the odd angle, the food never reached it's destination and instead spilled in her lap. Kenji and Kozuke started laughing right away. Kenshin's and Megumi's lips were quivering with the effort not to laugh. A small snicker escaped from Sano. Kaoru wondered if he would still be laughing if she gave in to her urge to jab him with her fork.

'Men are all alike, such jerks.'

"Sorry...I'm not used to such eating utensils."

................

Kaoru washed the last dish and set it in the drainer. Things had settled down considerably after Kaoru gave everyone the death glare. Getting through the rest of dinner had been a struggle but she did manage it. Especially after Megumi had offered Kenshin's services in instructing Kaoru how to hold the silverware. Kaoru blushed at the memory. His hands had felt so warm and strong over hers.

"Well, good night everyone. Thank you for dinner."

Megumi smiled. "Thank _you_ for all your help. And your company."

"Yeah it was real nice meeting you missy." Kaoru gave a frustrated sigh.

'Missy, missy, missy. All night he's been calling me that. I have a name, why doesn't he use it!'

"Miss Kamiya if you'll wait a minute I'll drive you over to my house."

"Oh don't worry about it." Kenshin shook his head.

"It is dangerous for a lady to walk alone at night. Even in this neighborhood. Besides its getting close to Kenji's bedtime."

"Thank you." Kenshin shrugged.

"It's no problem, we're both going the same way."

Kaoru watched with a fond smile as Kenshin helped Kenji get ready to go outside. Kenshin then held the door open for the both of them. Kenshin stopped Kaoru as she walked by.

"I want to thank you for respecting my wishes and not taking Kenji on your motorcycle." He didn't smile, but his eyes were kind. Kaoru smiled and nodded her head in acceptance.

After they left, Megumi turned toward her husband. "Sano, did you see the way they kept looking at each other?" Sano groaned inwardly.

"Meg, we've been over this before. He doesn't want us meddling in that part of his life."

"But its been close to three years now. I'm worried about him. All he does is work and take care of Kenji."

Sano hugged Megumi to him, rubbing one of her arms. "I worry about him too Meg. But you know Kenshin, if we try to set him up, he'll just oppose us. We should just let things play themselves out. For now at least." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Why don't you draw a bath while I help Kozuke get ready for bed. When I'm finished, I'll join you and then we can relax together. How does that sound?"

"I think," she smiled up at him, "that's the best idea you've had all day."

.....................

Kaoru pulled her keys out of her pocket, preparing to do battle with a very hungry and teed off cat. She started to put the key in the door when she noticed light was coming out from under the door. She hadn't left the light on. Pressing her ear to the door, she thought she heard movement. Or was that her own heartbeat?

Panicking, Kaoru ran to find something, _anything,_ she could use in place of a bokken. A few minutes later, Kaoru returned with a broken broom the maintenance man had been about to throw out. The light was off now, instead the door was slightly ajar. Standing to the side of the door, Kaoru took a deep breath then kicked the door in with a loud yell.

"Show yourself!" Gripping the broom tightly, Kaoru listened for a few seconds. When she didn't hear anybody, she ran over to the wall and flipped the light. She whirled around, expecting someone to jump out at her and was faced with...Misty. The cat had paused while grooming its paw and was now looking at Kaoru as if she had lost her last marble. Kaoru's shoulders slumped in relief. Whoever had been there, was gone now.

Kaoru picked Misty and held her close, much like a child would hug a beloved toy for comfort. "I'm sorry for scaring you sweetie." She pressed her face into the cats fur. "But if you had been through what I have, you would have reacted the same way."

---------------------------------

I want to give a heartfelt thank you to my cousin. :) She put up with me when I was being such a bear about this chapter.

It has become painfully obvious that I can_not _write angst, so I will be switching the secondary category to Drama and changing the first genre back to Romance.

The 2003 RKRC Awards are here! (You can find the link on my bio page.) And if you can figure out how to register, could you please let me know? Whenever I try, the page comes back saying it was a failed login attempt. I've e-mailed the host, but they haven't gotten back to me. (I'm very technologically handicapped. -.-) And to think I'm going to be taking a networking class. (Somewhere, somebody is laughing at me. I just know it.)

One good thing has happened to me. The doctors found out (partly) what's wrong with me. I have Juvenile Myoclonic Epilepsy. I'm on medication now, and it seems to be helping. :)

RECOMMENDED FANFIC: "As I Bloom" by windsoffortune. It's not romantic in the sense you often think of, but its very sweet and has this sort of surreal feel to it. I always like things with a sort of surreal feel to them. :)

_**MY REVIEWERS**_

(mediaminer)

Zeh Wulf -- I'll admit it, it hurt when I saw the ratings you gave my story. (To the point where I wasn't going to read your review.) But then I realized that wasn't fair and I had to take the bad with the good. And I'm glad I did! It must have taken alot of time to leave such a constructive review and I appreciate it. :) I don't know _why _I thought inserted a/ns where fun on the first chapter, I just did. Now the only reason I put them in is because a reviewer liked them, so I said I would put a few in for her. But I swear I'm never putting them in another story! (They're too much of a pain.) I never thought of having more than one beta. I think I know a few people who might help me if I ask nicely enough. Thank you for the suggestion. There is one point, however, where I feel I must explain myself. Kaoru hasn't been in a mature relationship so much as she has been in an abusive one. I know this leaves some people jaded. However other people, such as Kaoru, become more shy and easily rattled around the opposite sex. Kenshin is a little more easily flustered than I would have liked him to be, but Kenshin has only ever been in a relationship with one other woman before, that woman being Tomoe. So I think the reason he is easily flustered is because he is a little confused that he could love someone _other_ than her and he also feels that he is cheating on her, because he still loves her. (There'll be more on that later in the story.) He also has guilt over her death. (Again, more on that later.) Besides, in the anime Kenshin was just as easily flustered. (For goodness sake, the man blushed every time he touched her _hand._) So I'm sticking to my guns on that matter. I still appreciate the time you took to read and review my story. And the encouragement you gave me. I love your story "In These Final Hours", so when I saw it was _you _who was reviewing my story, I was so happy I wanted to scream. (If my cousin was here, I would have. As it was, my brother was standing next to me, and he wouldn't have understood, so I screamed on the inside. )

elisa ang -- You have such a pretty name! :) Well, yes I did spend alot of time developing their character, unfortunately, they were grossly OOC. Now I'm trying to balance them so that they have their original character and mine for the story. It's very hard and I'm not sure I'm doing a good job with it. So, I'm glad you do. I haven't read any other babysitter stories. I'd really like to, but maybe I should wait so they don't influence my story. Thank you for the review. It's good to know my story has substance. :)

MoonlightMage -- Thanks. :) Well, its not soon, but it is an update. :)

onnie -- Did you recommend this to some of your friends? Because I was going to tell you how I've gotten used to getting one review per update, when suddenly I have four! lol. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just going to be spoiled now. :) Thanks for wishing me well and leaving such a nice review.

(fanfiction)

horse-crazy-gurl -- Okay! Okay! Here's an update. lol. thank you for the review. :)

Mageblood -- I'm afraid it isn't soon. But it IS an update. ;) Thanks for the review.

reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblze1 -- I'm so mad at myself. I had actually kept all of my reviews on a seperate file, in case _my_ account was ever deleted, so I still had your old reviews! But I accidently deleted it today. I wanted to cry. . You know what? still has your old account on my stats lists for "author alert" but they deleted all your reviews. You'd _think _they'd do it the other way around. Oh well, sometimes I wonder about their mental capacity. :) Oh, and in case you didn't know, mediaminer (dot) org will allow you to post NC-17 fics. (That way, ff (dot) net will stop deleting your account. :) Thank you for your review.

erica -- Thank you. :)

rain angst -- Thank you. :) And I still like your pen name. :)

Reignashii -- Thank you for your review. It's not soon, but it is an update. :)

cyjj -- Bless you for having such a short pen name. :) Thank you for reviewing, but ummm...I didn't know what you meant by "nice shot". Did you mean it was a good chapter? (If that's the case, then I thank you. :)

Zerianyu -- They don't specifically say it anywhere, (at least not that I've seen) but that's the general impression everyone is getting. I agree, some of their rules are nuts. :)You write songs? Cool! I've always wanted to be able to write songs, but I don't have the talent. I'm not really concerned about someone stealing this fic. (it would be sort of a backwards complinment I suppose.) What I want to know is, if anyone did steal it, how I go about proving it's mine. I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it. :) I'm glad I made your night better. :) Wow, customers and dishes at the same time. O.o How _does_ one do that? Thank you for reviewing.

I would like to give a big thank you to the following people:Reignashii, K1dgey, Tanukigirl22, CEEGEE, gaby (hyat, Selena Maxwell, koorime-princess12, sataness-ov-desire, Story Weaver1, Zerianyu, glasclach, sabella/pan, The Monster in your Dreams, Angel of the Deceased, are-en1, Koneko Maiden, th-dd-dmd-mnky, chmsweety, XxSilentxDreamerxX, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, Dark Thorn White Rose, jmj102, Box Turtle, Midnight Unicorn, reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, roxygrlygoddess, horse-crazy-gurl, Hanyou Queen, Lady Katherine2, Shade16, and Bushido2

Y'all float my boat. ;)


	8. Chapter eight

Title: To Love Again; Chap: 8

Thank you to **Brittanie Love **and **I'm Trouble **for beta-reading. :)

Hello, before I get started, I have one announcement and three questions I would like to ask you.

1) sabella/pan is having a **Winter Fanfiction Contest**. Any pairing is acceptable, so long is the fic has a winter theme (at least I think that is the rule). If you're interested, check out sabella/pan's site. http : www . freewebs . com / sabellapan (Take out the spaces. If the address doesn't show up on this page, then check out hers and my bio page.)

2) I read a story sometime back where Kaoru was kidnapped to bring out the Battousai, she was raped and thought that now Kenshin won't love her because she isn't innocent. Kenshin doesn't know where she is, but he has turned into the Battousai. Eventually, one of the underlings of the man who kidnapped Kaoru escaped and let Kenshin know where she was. The problem is, I don't remember the title of the story and I can't find it either. If somebody recognizes the description, would you let me know please? Thanks. :)

3) I've noticed there are a lot of songfics here. I think it would be cool if there was a category for songfics, is anybody else interested in petitioning ff (dot) net for one? (And does anybody know how?) If anybody is interested, either leave a review or contact me via e-mail: silenttearsofagony (at symbol) yahoo (dot) com and put "kenshin" in the subject bar. Thanks! :)

4) Does anybody know what happened to the 2003 RKRC Awards, the link doesn't work anymore and in fact, tfme doesn't exist anymore. Did the awards get canceled? That's so sad, if they did. X(

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaoru set down the groceries on the counter when a hand covered her mouth. _

_"Did you really think you could escape me koishii?" Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and fear. That was Soujiro's voice!_

_He chuckled darkly, his warm breath on her neck causing her to shiver. _

_Kaoru squirmed in his tight grasp, and gasped as he suddenly turned her around to face him, pinning her against the counter._

_"That was really very cruel of you, leaving me all alone like that without even saying goodbye." _

_A familiar feeling of anxiety washed over Kaoru as she stared at his twisted smile. She knew what was coming._

_"It's been such a long time since I've had you." He reached a hand up to touch her face. Kaoru turned her face away, causing Soujiro's face to twist in anger. "I see living on your own has brought back your independent streak." He grabbed her hair and gave a painful jerk so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. "I guess I'll just have to remind you what happens when you defy me." He pulled his hand back to hit her. With no way to protect herself Kaoru scrunched her eyes closed, preparing for the blow. _

Kaoru sat up gasping for breath; sweat was pouring down her body. 'Calm down Kaoru. It was just a dream. He doesn't know where you are and he can't hurt you anymore.' She told herself while taking deep, calming breaths. The dreams had started after the first break-in and had been increasing ever since. As were the break-ins. Over the past month there had been six. Nothing was ever stolenbut things would be moved around or the light was left on, when she didn't remember doing so. She had called the police of course, but since she had no idea who was responsible and nothing was stolen, it wasn't high on their priority list. All they told her to do was change her locks. That meant she would have to talk to Ryuuzaburo-san, since he was the supervisor.

Kaoru sighed. She had felt so awful telling him she couldn't come over to see his art work like she had agreed to do. It was obvious from the look on his face that he had been looking forward to it. But there was no way she was going to be alone in a man's apartment. She had only agreed because she was too distracted to realize what she was doing. She still avoided him out of guilt, however. Perhaps, Kaoru mused, once Aoshi and Misao moved out they could all meet so she could make it up to Ryuuzaburo.

Kaoru smiled when she felt Misty nudge her hand in an attempt to get an early breakfast. She might as well give in to the cat's demands, she knew there was no way she would be able to get back to sleep now.

"Those two had better get here soon with the food," Megumi growled. Kaoru smiled at her. She and Megumi had taken the boys to the park and decided that a picnic dinner sounded nice. Now they were waiting -- impatiently in Megumi's case -- for Kenshin and Sano to come with the food.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Kaoru reassured Megumi while checking on the boys to make sure they were okay. Megumi drummed her fingers on the table.

"They better be."

"Hey everybody. I bet you're glad to see us!" Megumi looked up when she heard Sano's voice.

"Finally!" Megumi grabbed the bag from Sano, pulled out a jar of pickles and started eating them like there was no tomorrow.

Sano sweat dropped. He had found his wife could be rather scary when she was pregnant and food was no exception.

"Heh. Sorry we were late. We stopped to --"

"I know, I know. You had to change your clothes first," Megumi finished for him. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who dislikes wearing suits as much as you two." She gave Sano a sexy smile. "Although you do look awfully good in one." Sano returned her grin with one of his own and leaned down to give Megumi a not-so-chaste kiss.

Kaoru turned away, blushing so hard her ears were red. Kenshin gave an embarrassed cough. "I'm afraid they're usually like this," He half apologized.

"It's okay. I know a couple back home who are the same way." Kaoru bowed her head. "It must be a wonderful feeling to love someone and know they love you in return." She said wistfully.

"It is." Was Kenshin's soft reply.

Kaoru looked up to see his eyes betraying sadness and guilt. Kaoru could understand his sadness if he was thinking about his dead wife; but what could he possibly have to feel guilty about in connection to it?

"So," Megumi's voice cut through Kaoru's musings. "What else did you guys get besides pickles?"

"Just your standard picnic fare. Hamburgers, hotdogs, buns, potato salad, macaroni salad, and of course potato chips."

Megumi pulled out a bag of chips and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Barbecue? Kenshin, none of us like barbecue flavored chips." Kenshin fidgeted ever so slightly, but that was the only betrayal of his emotions.

"Miss Kamiya had a bag with her the other day when she was watching Kenji. I figured she must like them."

Kaoru barely fought down an ecstatic grin. 'He noticed something about me!' Kaoru shook her head at that thought. He was a very observant man, Kaoru reasoned with herself. This was nothing to get excited over. Besides after Soujiro, she had sworn she would never love another man. There was too much pain and heartache involved. With these thoughts in mind, Kaoru decided to just pretend that nothing had happened. Because, really nothing had, right?

Megumi, however, wasn't about to let this moment pass without drawing attention to it. She crossed her arms and gave Kenshin a sly look. "Really, Ken?" She drawled. "I've never known you to do something like this unless you like the person." Kaoru faltered slightly, then continued unpacking the bags.

Kenshin's eyes flicked over to Kaoru then back to Megumi to shoot her an icy glare. "What I do is my business and not yours." Meddlesome sister, couldn't she ever leave his personal life alone?

Sano cleared his throat in an attempt to clear the tension between his wife and best friend. "Ah, Meg? Remember the talk we had a little while ago?"

Megumi smirked. "Oh I didn't do anything darling. I merely stated a well-known fact."

There was a tense silence between the two siblings that was broken only when Kenji's voice rang out. "Daddy! Uncle Sano! Come play with us!"

Kozuke joined in waving them over. "Yeah, come play with us!"

'Thank you, boys.' Kaoru thought to herself as the two fathers went off to join their sons.

Megumi folded her hands and smiled demurely. "I aplogize if we --if _I_ made you feel uncomfortable." Kaoru shook her head and smiled.

"No harm done."

Megumi looked over at Sano and the others. The wind was picking up and her brother was out in nothing but jeans and a T-shirt. He was always looking out for Kenji and then forgetting about himself. She took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Kenshin really needed someone to make sure he was okay too. Megumi bit her lip, she was going to be in so much trouble if her husband found out about her little schemes. Well, at least she knew he wouldn't hit her. And she could hold her own in an argument.

"I meant what I said earlier." Kaoru was startled when Megumi started speaking. It had been so quiet, Kaoru had almost forgotten she was there. "Its not as if my brother is a cruel person," Megumi continued. "He is kind enough to strangers, but he will go out of his way to see that the people he likes are happy." She shot Kaoru a meaningful look.

Kaoru's face turned red and her muscles tensed as she busied herself with the bar-b-que. "Megumi-san, I've never worked a bar-b-que before. Would you help me please?" Megumi frowned in frustration. Either the girl was thicker than she thought, or Kaoru was trying to avoid Megumi's hints. Megumi had a feeling it was the latter.

"You know, a lot of women consider Ken to be a good catch. If you have any concerns about him, I could talk to you about them, if that is your wish." Kaoru's shoulders slumped and she turned to Megumi with a serious expression in place of her usual smile.

"Megumi-san, your brother seems like a very good man. And I admit he is very handsome," Kaoru fought down a blush, "but I was recently in a very . . . unpleasant relationship. Once I got out of it, I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again." Kaoru reached out to clasp one of Megumi's hands. "Please don't take this personally. If my circumstances were different, I would gladly go out with your brother. I sincerely hope he finds someone special to help him get over his pain. I also hope that we can continue to be friends?" Kaoru looked at Megumi pleadingly.

'Oh but Kaoru, you may be Kenshin's only chance of ever moving on.' Megumi thought to herself as she nodded in response to Kaoru's request. "Of course Kaoru. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together --oh." Megumi gasped and pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Megumi-san?" Kaoru questioned worriedly.

"Th-the baby's coming." Megumi panted. Kaoru's eyes widened in panic.

"Sit down, I'll go get your husband." Megumi gave a small cry and doubled over in pain. "Hurry Kaoru!"

111111111111111111111111111111

Kenji kicked his legs back and forth and slumped in his seat. How long had they been at the hospital? His father said it had only been a couple of hours, but it felt more like days. To put it simply, Kenji was bored. And as everybody knows, a bored four-year-old is never a good thing. Suddenly Kenji's eyes lit up with mischief and he tossed some popcorn over at Kozuke.

"Hey!" Kozuke objected and threw some popcorn back at Kenji. They were getting ready for an all out war when Kaoru stopped them.

"If you make a mess, you boys are going to have to clean it up," she warned. Well _that _certainly wouldn't be any fun.

So Kenji started kicking the table instead. "Kenji," Kenshin stopped the boy's legs from doing any further damage to the table. "Why are you doing this? You're usually so well-behaved."

"I'm _bored." _Kenji whined.

"Yeah, when is mom going to have her baby?" Kozuke piped up. Kaoru suppressed a chuckle.

"It can take a very long time Kozuke. She may not have her baby until sometime tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Kenji looked as if the world was coming to an end. "But I'll miss my cartoons," he pouted.

Kenshin ruffled his hair and smiled. "I think you'll live."

"Himura-san, I could take Kenji and Kozuke to your house and stay with them until you get back." Kaoru offered.

Well it _was_ getting rather late. "Very well." Kenhin nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, its short _and_ its overdue. I offer no excuses, only apologies. (Nothing new there).

Before I move onto the reviews, I wanted to let you know that I will be discontinuing this story. Just kidding! Sorry, sorry. Perhaps that was a lame joke, I don't know. Anyway, I _will_ be taking a short break from this story because I'm getting tired of it right now. So, I'll be working on a new story instead. As soon as it's published, I promise to continue regularly updating this story. Unless something more important happens, in which case I'll let you know. :)

**Recommended Fanfic**: "Altered Memory" by Kaizen00 It reads just like a romance novel. I swear it does! But it's still good. :)

**My Reviewers**

_**mediaminer**_

_mellyd --_ I'm so sorry. Mediaminer didn't record your review so I can't respond to it. :( But I thank you for taking the time to leave one! :)

_**fanfiction**_

_Triste1 _-- A few grammatical mistakes? Aren't you gracious. :) Every time I go back to edit the chapters I find at least one paragraph with three or four! lol. Well I'm glad they were understandable and I'll keep working on trying to improve. You're the second person to comment on Misty. My kitty would be so happy if she understood. :) (She inspired me to put the cat in there). As for your question, well I had writers' block so my cousin put that bit about motorcycles being dangerous in there. I liked it so I left it in. As for the rest of your question, well you'll just have to wait and see. :) Thanks for your review!

_Galadriel Hermione Potter_ -- I'm so glad you like it. :) Sorry about taking so long updating this chap. Thanks for your review!

_BattousaiGrl1 -- _Considering the fact I've only been writing for a little over a year I highly doubt that, but I get your point. :) I'm glad you like the story, but I'm really running out of steam on it which is why I'm taking a break. I hope to be back soon though. Thanks for your review! :)

_cyjj _-- Thank you. :) Well, its not soon but it is an update. I hope you enjoy it just as much as you did the last chap. Thanks for reviewing! :)

_whitesparkles99_ -- Interesting name you have there. Wah, please don't hurt me! I updated right now, see? See?! (Now put that bokken back before you hurt somebody). ;P Thanks for reviewing! :)

_Kodora Fairy _-- I like fairies. :) Sorry this update didn't happen sooner. Thanks for your words of encouragement! :)

_NO NAME ­_-- I see you have that mystery thing going on with your name, ne? lol. Cool. Thanks for your review! :)

_Brittany_ -- HI! It's nice to hear from you again. :) Ooh, I hate it when my foot falls asleep. lol. Yeah, I'm cooking challenged as well. No lemon. Kenshin is gonna go into this kicking and screaming, but as we all know it's for his own good. :) Uh, thanks for your review on chap 6. I don't think I've ever gotten a response that strong before. :)

_unknown beedee_ -- Wow, that's quite an unusual name you have. I put that in there because I realized that Kenji was tolerating Kaoru too well, and he's not supposed to yet. I think I went a little overboard though. I apologize about that. Thanks for your review! :)

_horse-crazy-gurl _-- I bet you would get along well with my cousin. She's crazy about horses too. (And just plain crazy but that's neither here nor there). In answer to your question I'll only say this, nobody we like (as I portray them in this story) will die. Okay? Thanks for your review! :)

_Drain Star _-- I'm glad you like the cat. :) And my story! :) Thanks for your review!

_legolas EStelstar -- _Thanks, I appreciate that. :)

_rain angst _-- Thank you. You're welcome. And thank you again (about my name). :) Thanks for your review!

_Reignashii _-- I'm glad you thought it was interesting. I thought it was a rather dramatic place to leave it, much better than I did this chapter, ne? Thanks for your review!

_Angel of the Deceased _-- That's right I'm using your old name, deal with it. lol. Thanks, I like the way I ended it too. :) luv you sweetie.

_Zerianyu _-- lol. I didn't think your last review was that bad. It didn't bother me at all. So no need to apologize. Thanks for your encouragement and for reviewing! :)

_reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1_ -- In the first chapter, Kaoru thought about why she moved to San Francisco. Because I live in California, I assumed everybody would know where San Francisco is. It's a bad habit of mine. I'm sorry if I confused you. Thanks for your review! :)

_Kao-gurl _-- Yes, originally this story was under the romance/angst category. I switched them around because well, not much romance was happening. Later I realized I wasn't putting in very much angst so I switched the main category back to romance and changed the secondary category to drama. I'm sorry I made you sad, but I'm glad you like it that much! :) It makes me feel all fuzzy inside. :) Well, because Kenshin _has_ been mourning his wife's death so long is the reason why he can't move on so quickly now. But he will eventually. This is a K/K story after all. ;) Thanks for your review! :)

Wow I've never received so many reviews before. Thank you all SO MUCH!

My shout-out list( **author alerts and favorites**): Box Turtle, chmsweety, Shade16, Zerianyu, Hanyou Queen, Story Weaver1, sabella/pan, Horosha no Kage, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, are-en1, Julie7, Phoenix Rises, K1dgey, sataness-ov-desire, whitesparkles99, Minni May Yukibara, gaby (hyat, SailorNeo, CEEGEE, Midnight Unicorn, TanukiGirl22, Lyphta, tvsweetie, Night Imp (I wish you would just pick a name and stick with it), Selena Maxwell, ElvenYoukai, Michelena Steel, glasclach, YukiAngel28, Prince Aoshi, CelestialFire490, koorime-princess12, XxSilentxDreamerxX, The Monster in your Dreams, Wren Yang, horse-crazy-gurl, unknown beedee, swimchick1614, th-dd-dmd-mnky, jmj102, rd4everanime, Reignashii, Prometheus Unbound, LeyaBabe, WorthlessShadow, roxygrlygoddess, Sapphirefoxgirl, reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, AngelBabie4u, Kodora Fairy, pyramidgirl89, aznangel91, Lady Katherine2, Bushido2,


	9. Chapter nine

Title: To Love Again ; Chap: 9

Ack! Over 100 reviews! You people are not helping my guilt complex:(

Before I forget, I want to let you know that I'm hosting a fanfic challenge/contest. If you're interested you can check out my site for details (you can find the link on my bio page).

Many thanks to **Pinay Tiger **and **Night Imp**for being my beta-readers.

* * *

"Kenji?" Kenshin quietly closed the front door and padded over to the living room.

"Kenji? Kozuke?" A dark head turned at Kenshin's inquiry.

"Uncle Kenshin!" Kozuke ran over and glomped onto Kenshin's leg. Kenshin chuckled and tousled the boy's hair.

"Well I'm glad to see you too! But where's Kenji?" His question was answered when he felt a small weight attach itself to his other leg. Kenshin patted his son's bright head and flicked his nose when Kenji lifted his face up to smile at his father. Kenshin half-smiled at his son's sleepy expression. Just like him, his son was not a morning person.

"Hey sport." Kenshin's attention was drawn away when he heard a small groan come from the couch. He had to fight to keep a grin off his face. Kaoru was in the process of sitting up and she looked cute with her hair mussed from the previous night's sleep and the sleepy expression in her eyes.

Kaoru yawned and stretched, trying to gather her bearings. Once she did she blushed in embarassment and hurried to straighten up her hair. Having the man who was both her crush _and _her boss see her first thing in the morning was not high on her priority list.

"Morning," she mumbled. Kenshin nodded his head in greeting. "Did uh, Megumi-san have her baby?"

"Oh yeah," Kenshin looked down to smile at his nephew. "You have a little sister." Kozuke regarded his uncle with distaste.

"A sister? But what can you do with a _girl_?" His statement caused Kaoru to raise an eyebrow.

'What indeed.'

Kenshin chuckled, "why don't you wait until you see her before you make any decisions. You two get changed. And be quick about it!" he added as they ran up the stairs. With them gone Kenshin found himself standing in awkward silence while Kaoru stiffly folded the blanket she had used.

It was Kenshin who finally spoke through the smothering air. "Megumi and Sano would like it if you came with us to the hospital."

'But you wouldn't?' It was always Megumi or, sometimes, Sano who asked for her company. Never Kenshin. Did he really find her company so displeasing?

"Thank you. I would like that too." Kaoru went back to trying to untangle her hair with her fingers.

"Here." Kaoru blinked a couple of times when she found a comb shoved in her hands.

"So you can comb your hair," Kenshin explained a tad impatiently. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Well I know that, it's just . . ." Kenshin crossed his arms and looked down at Kaoru, causing her to squirm. "I just woke up, how do you expect me to act? Besides, it really isn't good to use a comb on long hair if its dry. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything." Kaoru started to fidget with the comb.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out. "If you're not going to use my comb then I would like it back."Kaoru held it to her chest in a possessive gesture, which was strange when she thought about it considering it wasn't hers. "No, no. I'll use it. Once shouldn't hurt anything."

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. "Whatever." He left Kaoru feeling guilty, but over what she couldn't figure out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm glad you could make it missy."

"Thank you for inviting me, Sagara-san." Sano shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Sano?" He picked up Kozuke and set him on his hip. Both she and Megumi are sleeping right now," he whispered as they entered the maternity room. "So we have to be quiet."They all gathered around the crib to hover overthe baby and Kenshin picked his son up to give him a better view.

"She's very red." Kozuke whispered loudly.

"And small," Kenji added.

Sano chuckled, "believe it or not you two used to be just as red and small as she is."

Kaoru smiled softly. Her hand ached to caress the infant's sure-to-be-smooth skin, but she was afraid of waking the child. "She is adorable Sagara-san."

Sano gave a proud smile. "Thanks missy."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Kenshin asked.

Sano nodded, "we're naming her Taki, after my grandmother."

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Grace."

Sano scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders when Kenshin raised a questioning eyebrow. "Meg insisted."

"I think its a pretty name," Kaoru defended.

"Thank you Kaoru. I'm glad to hear _somebody _agree with me." Everyone turned around when they heard Megumi's tired voice.

"Mommy!" Kozuke opened his arms and ran toward his mother. Megumi opened her arms to recieve him in a hug.

"Hi baby." She kissed her son on the head. "So what do you think of your new sister?" Kozuke shrugged his shoulders.

"She's okay I guess." Megumi smiled and rubbed his arm.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked Sano.

"Yeah."

"Mom here yet?" Sano shook his head.

"Oh it sounds like Taki's waking up." Sano picked her up and walked over to the bed Megumi and Kozuke were lying on. "Would you like to hold her Kozuke?"

He nodded and stuck his arms out. Kenshin tugged on Kenji's and Kaoru's sleeves. "Let's leave hem alone for awhile and go get breakfast."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time they got back Megumi's mother and step-father had shown up. Megumi passed Kenshin on her way back from the bathroom and sniffed. "I smell french fries." Her eyes narrowed.

"We . . . ate out for breakfast."

"And you didn't bring _me _anything?"

"I was just looking out for your health!" Kenshin tried very hard not to cower but sometimes his sister could be very intimidating. And it just wasn't fair that she was taller than him to boot!

Megumi huffed and walked over to join her mother. "I don't know why you didn't quit while you were ahead and stop after me mom." She winked at Kenshin to let him know she was just teasing him. Their mother smiled.

"Megumi this is the cutest little baby I've ever seen." Kenshin grinned and leaned against the door jamb.

"You say that about every baby mom!" His mother turned to greet him with a bright smile.

"But she is, she has her mother's ears, her father's nose, and her granpa's eyes."

"Yes, and when Sano's relatives see her they'll be saying how much she looks like _their _side of the family." His mother laughed a bright, beautiful laugh and walked up to her son to give him a kiss and hug.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good mom, real good."

"I'm glad." She bent down to squeeze Kenji into a hug. "And look at you Kenji! My goodness you've gotten so big I hardly even recognize you."

While Kenshin's family was busy exchanging greetings, Kaoru took the opportunity to assess his mother. She was about the same height as Kaoru and had a similar build as well and Kaoru envied the grace with which she carried herself. Her hair was the same gorgeous red as Kenshin's with a few silver streaks weaved in the strands, while her eyes were a warm violet.

'What an unusual color.' Kenshin's mom stood before Kaoru.

"And who is this young lady?"

"It's not what you think mom," Kenshin rolled his eyes at the dissapointment on his mother's face. "She's Kenji's nanny." Even though Kaoru knew this to be true, she still felt a little sting of depression at his words. It felt as if that defined all she was in his eyes.

Maybe it did. Maybe it was for the best. "Mom, this is Kaoru Kamiya. Miss Kamiya this is my mom, Sara."

Sara smiled warmly, "its a pleasure to meet you Kaoru. Megumi has told me about you." Kaoru bowed and shook her hand.

"Thank you." Sara brought over a tall man and looped her arms through his.

"This is my husband Seijuro." Kaoru greeted him in the same manner she had his wife. "Well," Sara started to rifle through her purse, "I want to get some pictures of Taki before she falls asleep." She handed the digital camera over to Kaoru. "Would you mind?"

Kaoru nodded her head. "Of course not." She took several pictures of everybody holding Taki, including the two boys. When a nurse walked by, Megumi called out to her.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of us? I want Kaoru to be in one."

"Certainly." She directed Sano to sit on the bed next to Megumi and hold Kozuke on his lap, while Megumi held their daughter. Seijuro and Sara stood on Sano's side of the bed while Kenshin and Kaoru stood on Megumi's side, Kenji being held by his father. The nurse waved her hand in a moving gesture, "you need to move closer to the bed and lean in." Kaoru still stuck out a little bit causing the nurse to shake her head at her.

"No sweetie, you need to move closer." Kaoru hesitated.

"But then I'll be blocking Kenshin and Kenji."

"Why don't you just hold Kenji," Sara suggested. Kenji made a face when Kenshin handed him over. Kenshin put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder to lean forward and whisper "smile" in Kenji's ear. Just at that moment the nurse snapped the picture and Kenji immediately squirmed out of Kaoru's evil clutches.

Seijuro motioned for Kenshin to join him outside of the room. "I need to discuss some business with you." Meanwhile, Megumi was scanning through the pictures they had taken.

"Taki really is a beautiful baby." She kissed her son on the head, "just like you were." Megumi came to the last picture and smiled. Pointing to Kenshin and Kaoru she asked her mother, "don't they look cute together?"

Sara looked at her daughter with surprise. "I thought Kenshin said she was Kenji's nanny?" Megumi gave her a meaningful look.

"But don't you think they look cute together?" Recognition dawned in Sara's eyes and she smiled smoothly.

"Why yes, I do." Sano overheard their little discussion and groaned internally.

'Great,' He thought sarcastically, 'now there's two of them. And when they start causing trouble, Kenshin's gonna blame _me_.'

"Kenji," Kenshin came back in and squatted in front of the boy. "I'm afraid I just found out I have to go out of town." Kenji's face crumpled.

"But I don't want you to go!" Kenshin curled his hands around his shoulders.

"I know you don't Kenji, but it'll only be for one night. Besides Kaoru will be with you." Kaoru smiled enthusiatically.

"That's right Kenji, we can have your favorite dinner and play a game or watch a movie. We'll have lots of fun, I promise."

Kenji scowled, "I don't wanna stay with you."

"Nevertheless," Kenshin began in a firm voice, "Kaoru will be watching you while I am gone and you _will _behave for her." Kenji pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

But Kaoru could tell it wasn't "fine" and she dreaded the coming week.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao smiled as she looked through some baby clothes. Aoshi didn't want her to leave the house unattended, but everyone was busy and darnit she was tired of sitting home all alone!

Misao paid for the few clothes she had selected and headed for home. It was getting toward the time of day when Aoshi would call her. She smiled at some passing children and touched a hand to her stomach. Soon she and Aoshi would be leaving Japan and they could see Kaoru again. And there would be no nasty Soujiro to interfere this time.

'Perhaps she'll even feel up to helping me prepare for the baby. It's too bad . . . She would have made a wonderful mother.' Her eyebrows drew together in anger. 'No matter what lies that man fed her to the contrary.' Misao lifted her head when she thought she heard a cry for help. She hurried over to an alley when she heard it again to find a man doubled over, seemingly in pain.

"Are you okay?" Misao approached him cautiously, you never could be to careful it couldbe a trick to mug her. But it _did _look like he was bleeding. She touched the man's shoulder gently. "Sir?" The man emitted a low chuckle.

"I've often wondered what it would take for you to treat me kindly." He turned hard blue eyes up to face Misao. "Fancy all I had to do was pretend to be someone else." Before she could move he he pushed her against the wall with such force the bag fell out of her hand.

"I see you're still the same coward who has to beat on women to feel like a big man." Her eyes were spitting fire at the short man. Soujiro backhanded her.

"And you have the same smart mouth. Now tell me where Kaoru is." Misao narrowed her eyes.

"Let. Me. Go. _Now. Or I'll scream._" She looked down when she felt something press against her stomach to find Soujiro had placed a knife there. He smiled cruelly and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"If you scream I'll cut your baby out." Misao's eyes widened.

'How did he know? I'm not showing yet.' Misao tried to keep from trembling in both anger and fear. "You wouldn't," she lifted her chin defiantly.

"I was going to do it to Kaoru," he danced the tip of the blade across her stomach. "But then the little brat died on its own."

"You're sick." Soujiro punched her across the face.

"I didn't ask for you lip. Just answer my question!"

"I don't know where she is and even if I did I wouldn't tell _you_." Soujiro frowned and decided to try a different tactic.

"Misao after you tell me I promise I'll let you and your baby go unharmed." His voice was soft, almost sweet. Misao shook her head.

"Do you actually think I would believe anything _you _say?" Soujiro started to cut the knife into her stomach.

"Don't!" Misao kicked him and pushed with all her might. He only stumbled back a few feet but it was enough for Misao to escape. Soujiro followed her to the edge of the alley and started yeling.

"I'll be watching you! I know where you live and where you work! I'll find out where Kaoru is!" Misao ran without direction, her only purpose to escape Soujiro. Tears blurred her eyes to the point where she couldn't see anything. She didn't even hear her husband calling her, which is why she struggled against him when he grabbed her.

"Misao, calm down. Its just me." Misao looked up to see Aoshi gazing at her worriedly. Misao sobbed and buried her head in his chest.

"Oh Aoshi, it was horrible. Soujiro attacked me and he knows about the baby and . . . oh! The baby! Aoshi we have to go to the hospital!"

"Okay, okay." Aoshi led his wife to their car. "Whatever you need. Just please calm down Misao."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure everything is all right?" The doctor smiled and nodded at Misao's question.

"It's just a superficial cut. But keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get infected." The doctor left Misao to get dressed.

Misao saw Aoshi's tense form and forced a smile. "At least nothing serious happened."

"Misao," Aoshi's voice was low, "this was exactly why I didn't want you to leave the house without someone with you. What if you were hurt worse or killed? Suppose the baby _had _been hurt?"

"Nothing happened."

"But it could have!" Misao sucked in a breath, Aoshi hardly ever raised his voice to anyone. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." Misao's eyes softened.

"I know, but it gets so boring staying at home alone since I stopped working. And you don't like me to do much packing, not that there's much left." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"I'm just worried about you straining yourself." Misao rolled her eyes.

"Fatherhood has really turned you into a mother hen." She patted the spot next to her on the bed.When he came over she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Koi I'm worried. Soujiro knows that I'm pregnant. What if he finds out we're moving?"

Aoshi shrugged, "does it matter?"

"He said he was going to be watching us. He might follow us to California and run into Kaoru." Aoshi brused some hair out of her face with his knuckles.

"I'm afraid all we can do is let Kaoru know so she can decide what she wants to do." Misao's shoulders slumped then straightened back up when an idea occured to her.

"Perhaps there _is _something more we can do if Kamatari-san would be willing to help us again."

* * *

This is possibly the worse chapter since chapter two. Mayhap I shall go back and fix it someday. Bleh.

I want to apologize for saying I was discontinuing the last chapter. It was just a joke, I didn't know so many people would be upset. :

**Important note: **I decided Soujiro is Kaoru's ex-husband not her ex-boyfriend. :)

**Recommended Fanfic: **"A Simple Twist of Fate" by kiesmoon. I'll be the first to admit this isn't as good as her other works. But it was good enough that I found myself so absorbed I forgot their was a plot. If that makes any sense. Really its more of a second plot. Anyway, I went back and re-read it and the plot's just as good as the rest of the story. It's definately worth your time. :)

**MY REVIEWERS**

_**Mediaminer**_

_LAChick_: I'm glad you liked it. :) The long paragraph wasn't my fault, I had it spaced but mediaminer malfunctioned and squished it all together. I re-submitted it, but it doesn't seem to help. Hmph. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Inuyasha0313_: Of course I will. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_ShadowStar666_: I'm glad you like Megumi! I realized I was making her a little too nice. So I tried to give her some of her attitude from the show, but I felt she and Kaoru had no reason to be rivals in this story, which is why she's nice to her. Thanks for reviewing:)

_kasumi the vampire queen_: Thank you.:) Thanks for reviewing.

_mellyd_: I know I don't update very quickly, but I have other stories I'm trying to update as well. (Plus the real life. Bleh.) Thanks for your review:)

_**Fanfiction**_

_Easy-Company-506/101_: I do believe the award for most unique name goes to you. :) How did you come up with it? I'm late? Strange, I don't remember setting a time-limit. Well, for a little while anyway updates should be faster. Okay? Thanks for reviewing:)

_animelover222222_: And this chapter doesn't really satisfy that need does it? I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Via x Infinito_: It's not soon, but it is an update. And I just want to say that I think you're doing a really good job with _Caught in His Web_ and I think its really cool. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Jupiter's Light_: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing:)

_dragon lover ryushi_: I finally decided to update. Thanks for the review:)

_kitsune_: No! Please don't strangle me, then I wouldn't be able to continue this story. (Is that a good enough bribe?) Anyway, as you can see, I'm done with my break. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_ixchen_: Oh I hooked a reader! Goody. :) I'd read your bio and your married, so am I getting the feelings and emotions right? I have no experience to base it on. (Not that I'm complaining). Thanks for reviewing:)

_blobbub_: What a funny name. :D Well, I think you're the only one who did like the ending. :) Hey, you guessed right:) Thank you for being patient about my break, I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing:)

_fox_: Thank you. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Kaoru4_: Well, here's more! Thanks for reviewing:)

_clamsofmacabre_: Thank you. :) Yep, good old Sou. :P I was gonna make it Enishi, but I changed my mind. :) It confuses me too. Which is why I try to keep it to a minimum now. :) Really? All the chapters? Cooly. Thanks for reviewing:)

_PhoebeOtaku_: Actually, as yet there is no angry mob. (But I am patiently waiting.:) Thank you for understanding my reasoning. :) It seems actually alot of people agree on that matter and approve of my choice. :) Thanks for reviewing!

_CrypticMaidenRK_: I just love it when I get reviews from authors whose stories I'm reading. :) Yes, Kaoru's past. That'll be fun. :D Tomoe's death is rather average though. I couldn't get creative enogh for that. :) Actually I turned this story pretty far around from the dream, basically it was just the interview, that he was a widower and he wanted Kaoru to be ready to give her life for Kenji. (But I thought him actually making a requirement was a little too over the top.) Oh! I love the Addams family! Gomez is such a kick. You wanna know what I dreampt tonight? That I played a RK board game (with very confusing directions) and Saito hugged Kenshin. O.o Yeah, I was shocked too. Even in the dream I remember being shocked. lol. :D Yes, I have watched "The Nanny" off and on, I'm not that big of a fan but if nothing else is on its okay. I'm sorry but I'm really tired of people asking why its rated R, because I've put it in my author's notes at least twice. Anyway, its rated for rape in a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing:) And I hope you getto work on your story soon. I want to see Ken's reaction when he meets Kaoru again.

_RedAndBlackDragon_: Here it is. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Poi Poi_: I know, but I figured with them being so young they wouldn't appreciate that as much. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_flaming-amber_: By my calculations you are reviewer number 100! Thank you, although I honestly wasn't expecting so many for a few more chapters. (I figured 10 reviews per chapter.) And . . . you don't hate me! Yay! I know it seems a little slow but sometimes it seems a little too fast, my only excuse is I still haven't written too many stories so I'm not very experienced with pacing. A few more charactrers, but not necesarrily from her past. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_MysticalElfGoddess_: I'm glad you think its angsty, that's what I was going for but it didn't seem enough to me. My, no eating or sleeping eh? Well I then I must be dead now. lol. I knew _somebody_ wanted her to have a girl, but I couldn't remember it was you. Sorry. But at least she had one! Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing:)

_cyjj_: I made you wait a long time, didn't I? Sorry. Thanks for reviewing:)

_rain angst_: I know this one isn't as good, _but _at least we all got to see Sou, right? Thanks for reviewing:)

_Nekotsuki_: Ooh! Another reviewer whose story I read. That's make two! Although, I haven't reviewed your story (so no need to aplogize). But I think you write very nice action. :) I just hope I can tie all the "intrigue" together at the end. :) I'm worried I'm might have formed too many strings and it will just be a jumbled mess. :O Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing:)

_glasclach_: I'm sorry it was just a joke. Hopefully, I'll get the knack of good pacing before I finish this story. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Miko Kagome Archer_: Wow. You reviewed every chapter, thank you so much. :)

_Scented Candles_: On your fave list? Oh, that's sweet. :) There isn't any more because . . . that was the last chapter! (For the moment.) :) Anyway I have another one now. I kinda based Kaoru on me, except she has more backbone. :) What did you think of Sou? I told my cousin when I wrote the scene in this chapter, I was trying to portray him as realistically demented. She said he was just demented and asked if I was trying to make him surpass Charles Manson. lol. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Triste1_: I took one this time. :) I'm glad you think I don't have too many mistakes. I am doing a little better. Yes, I have read stories like that and it is so frustrating! I usually just give up. Yeah, cats are the best! At least I think so. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_Reignashii:_ No, he isn't. That was just a dream. Kaoru doesn't really do anything with a sword or bokken in this story, I couldn't figure how to work it in. But I'm trying to work it in to other stories. Unfortunately I'm more of a "touchy-feely" drama kind of person than a kick-butt action kind of person, so its difficult. :) Yea . . . I'm not sure when A/M are coming. Probably within the next five chaps. Thanks for reivewing:)

_Sacharia_: I've read much better ones than this, but thanks for the compliment. : Beautiflul words, eh? Well thank you! I like that. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_kat_: Here's another chapter. Don't worry I won't give up on this story. :) Thanks for reviewing:)

_thechickenlittle2000_: Promise is good. Thank you. And thanks for reviewing:)

_horse-crazy-gurl_: Its not soon, but it is an update. :) Thanks for reviewing. :)

_sabella/pan_: Sorry about that. : I thought it was pretty funny. :) But apparently nobody else agreed with me. :) Your welcome and thanks for helping me with my contest:) Thanks for reviewing:)

_Kodora Fairy_: Thank you! I'm glad somebody thinks so! (Especcially with my track record. eheh.) I'm glad you think its coming nicely. Thanks for reviewing:)

My shout-out list( author alerts and favorites): Box Turtle, chmsweety, Shade16, Katrina5, Setzu, MysticalElfGoddess, Kaoru4, Scented Candles, Stardust Angel2, MoodSightEyes, Story Weaver1, sabella/pan, Miko Kagome Archer, Horosha no Kage, Kitsune-Tenshi-16, are-en1, Julie7, Phoenix Rises, Yukimaru, Vision2, ixchen, K1dgey, sataness-ov-desire, anime-lover93, Mystique1909, Pinay Tiger, whitesparkles99, Minni May Yukibara, gaby (hyat, SailorNeo, CEEGEE, Cursed Lone Wolf, TanukiGirl22, Lyphta, Miko no Kokoro, tvsweetie, Night Imp, Anarane221, EverKitsune, Princess Lady Subaru, .Blissful.Misery., evilteddybear, Michelada, glasclach, wELcoMe2mYLiFe, Prince Aoshi, Elowen Elrondion, koorime-princess12, XxSilentxDreamerxX, The Monster in your Dreams, MeMyselfandI3737, Wren Yang, horse-crazy-gurl, unknown beedee, swimchick1614, ash211, sold my soul for cheese-cake, jmj102, violetjewelz, RedAndBlackDragon, rdeveranime, Reignashii, Mistress de Winter, LeyaBabe, CrypticMaidenRK, WorthlessShadow, roxygrlygoddess, Sapphirefoxgirl, AngelBabie4u, angelic-kuti, Kodora Fairy, pyramidgirl89, aznangel91, animeinsomniac, Lady Katherine2, Time Mistress, kakashi-fan, Bushido2, Via x Infinito, animelover222222

I appreciate your encouragement. :)


	10. Chapter ten

Title: To Love Again; Chap: 10

Many thanks to my beta-readers: **Night Imp **and **Pinay Tiger. **They're so nice. :)

I just wanted to let you know about a really cool site my brother found! The address is www . amv . com

It's an anime music video site where you can search for videos by title of anime, song, or artist (or all 3!).

You _will _have to create an account in order to download videos, but it's free. (Although they accept donations.)

If you do visit this site I highly suggest you check out a Trigun video called "Macho Macho Vash". It's set to the song "Macho Macho Man" by the Village People. It's _hilarious_!

* * *

Kaoru knocked on her neighbor's door, bending down to greet the little girl that answered. "Hi Ayame-chan, Is your granpa here?" The girl nodded and went off to find him. Kaoru's neighbor was a kind old man who had moved over here from Japan and was now caring for his orphaned granddaughters.

"Kaoru-chan how are you?" Kaoru smiled.

"Genzai-sensai," she still called him by his professional title even though he was retired. "I wanted to ask a favor of you. Would you mind feeding my cat tonight? I have to stay over at Himura-san's to watch Kenji."

"I would be glad to do so."

"Thank you. You still have the key to my apartment, right?" Genzai nodded.

"Kaoru-chan," he continued as she turned to leave. "How are things going? Have you made any friends yet?" Kaoru smiled and nodded. Genzai returned her smile. "I'm glad."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru stared at the little boy across the table from her. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything? I should think you'd be bored just sitting here." 'I know I am.'

Kaoru suspected that might be the reason he was doing this, to drive her insane with boredom.

"Hmm." Kenji cocked his head and made a great show of thinking. "We could go outside and play."

"Kenji I'd be happy to play outside with you, but it's raining. I don't want you to get sick." Kenji glared at her fiercely, and Kaoru had to remind herself not to glare back.

"Then let's go to the toy store." Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. He was making these suggestions on purpose; he just _had_ to be.

"Kenji, didn't I just say we couldn't go out in the rain? And you know I don't have a car to drive us there. I'm sorry, but all activities will have to be _inside_ today." Kenji crossed his arms and pouted, leading Kaoru to think that maybe he really _did _want to do those things. Any knowledge that he was annoying her could possibly have been a bonus.

"Why don't we play a game? Or we could make a snack."

"Dirt would taste better than anything you make," Kenji grumbled. Kaoru's hand slammed down on the table, causing Kenji to jump.

'Whenever Himura-san is around he's such a good boy. But when it's just the two of us I get _this_. Is it just me? Am I a bad caretaker? Maybe Soujiro was right.'

"Kenji," she started after taking a calming breath. "That was very rude. I _know _your father teaches you better than that. I've let you get away with a lot but I think I should start punishing you when you misbehave." Kenji's eyes widened nervously. He had heard stories about nannies hurting children. Maybe he had pushed it too far this time.

Kenji slowly slid out of his chair, tensing when Kaoru touched his shoulder. Kaoru's heart went out to him, and she thought about telling him to forget it. But she really couldn't let him continue to think he could get away with this attitude.

Kenji swallowed thickly as they headed toward the stairs. She was taking him upstairs to make sure no one could hear him! But in the movies his aunt watched the victims were usually taken to the basement. They didn't have a basement, but he figured the garage would probably work. Wouldn't his dad be sorry for leaving him alone with Kaoru if he came home to find him hurt in the garage?

However, they weren't heading toward the garage. They had gone up the stairs and were now heading toward his room.

"Do you know how to tell time?" Kaoru asked the sullen boy. Kenji nodded glumly. "Then I want you to sit _quietly _on your bed for five minutes. You can count the time on your clock. While your sitting here I want you to think about why I'm punishing you." He knew why she was punishing him. Because she was sadistic and liked to torture little boys. There, he had thought about it.

Kaoru squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "I'll be over in the guest room."

Kenji stomped over to his bed and flopped onto it. So much for his dramatic ending. His dad had punished him often enough with timeouts; Kenji didn't think he would be too upset about it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru walked over her bag and pulled out a schoolbook. She may not be able to accomplish much in five minutes, but at least it was a break. She looked up when she heard Kenji come into the room. It was a little early but she didn't want to be hard-nosed about it.

"Can I go now?" he huffed.

"I want to talk with you first." She gestured for him to sit next to her on the bed. "Kenji, I notice you have a habit of blurting out whatever comes to your mind. Can you guess why this bothers me?" Kenji rubbed his leg with his foot in a nervous gesture.

"I know what I said was rude," he mumbled. Kaoru nodded.

"What you say can affect people. It can even end a relationship." She stared off to the side for a minute then smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to discourage you from expressing your thoughts. You're a very smart and kind boy. I enjoy talking with you. Just think before you speak sometimes, eh?" She tried to hug him, but let go when he pulled away.

Kaoru's heart dropped. "I don't hate you Kenji. Please know that." 'I wish I knew why you hated me.'

"Can I go now?" Kenji repeated his earlier request. Kaoru sighed and nodded.

'I suppose nobody's happy when they're first punished. I guess I should just let him entertain himself for now.' So instead Kaoru stretched out to finish her homework.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru closed her book and rubbed her eyes. 'I don't know how I'm going to make it through math class, it's so confusing.' Kaoru stretched her cramped muscles. 'It's awfully quiet. Maybe a little too quiet,' she started to worry.

When she got to Kenji's room her jaw dropped and she had to close it firmly to keep from yelling at him. "_What are you doing_?" Kenji turned his head and smiled far too innocently.

"Just playing with my toys."

"But why did you bring in all this," she picked up some of the powder littering the floor and sniffed it, "_laundry detergent_?" 'How'd he get it in here so quietly?' She looked over at the now empty soapbox. 'That's a pretty big box. You'd think I would have heard him struggling with it.'

"You wouldn't let me play outside, so I had to use something in place of the dirt."

"Dirt?" Kaoru looked around Kenji to see he had brought in his outside toys. His _wet and muddy_ outside toys. "Oh no," she groaned. "I didn't know you were allowed to bring those inside."

"Daddy doesn't mind," Kenji lied. Kaoru grit her teeth.

"At any rate it's a waste of soap. I should have been watching you better, I suppose, so I'll replace that. But you are definitely helping me clean up this mess." Kenji crossed his arms over his chest.

"You just like to punish me."

"Kenji, asking you to clean up your mess is not an unfair request." She kneeled down to salvage what soap she could. "Why did you even bring your outside toys up in the first place? You have plenty of toys in your room."

"I just felt like it." His voice was starting to sound edgy, so Kaoru had him take his toys back outside while she got the vacuum. By the time toys picked up and the carpet was finally clean, she realized it was time to think about dinner.

'Well I did promise Kenji his favorite food. _Please _let it be pizza or some other take out.' It turned out to be lasagna.

Figured.

"I don't know how to make that, but I'll try."

"Call my granma, she knows how to make it."

"Doesn't she live kinda far from here?" Kenji shook his head.

"She's staying at aunt Megumi's this week."

"I don't know," Kaoru hesitated.

"_Please_? You promised I could have my favorite food and granma's lasagna is my favorite. It's really good!" Kaoru laughed inside.

'As opposed to what mine would be if I tried? Well I can't say that I blame him. I don't like my own cooking most of the time.'

"Okay what's the phone number?" Kenji told her and Kaoru nervously waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"This is Kaoru. May I speak with Himura-san?" There was a brief pause and then the woman on the other end of the line chuckled.

"It's been awhile since any one's called me by that name. My last name is Hiko now, but please call me Sara." Kaoru flushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for the confusion and for asking you this, but well . . ."

"Yes?" Sara urged her to continue.

"Well you see I'm watching Kenji tonight and I promised him his favorite dinner. He said it was your lasagna but I don't know how to make that and since you're so close, I was hoping . . ."

"I'd be happy to help you," Sara cut in. "Just give me half an hour." Kaoru smiled gratefully, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About half an hour later Sara came over as promised, along with her husband and the rest of her family.

"You did not have to go with Himura-san?" Kaoru asked Sano when he came in.

"Nope, they didn't need me. You know Meg asked me the same question. I'm beginning to feel like I'm not wanted." He sniffed in mock sadness. Megumi clucked her tongue.

"Since you're acting so silly right now you can entertain the children while Kaoru, mother, and I make dinner."

Sano stuck his tongue out. "Who wants to be stuck in a room full of women anyway? A man could go crazy listening to all that tittering girl talk."

Megumi giggled after they went into the kitchen. "He's such a silly man, but it's part of why I love him."

"I thank you for helping me on such short notice Hiko-san. I'm not much of a cook and Kenji and I have been having a hard enough time getting along as it is." Sara patted Kaoru's arm.

"It's no problem. I enjoy cooking, and I thought I told you to call me Sara." Kaoru shook her head.

"I'd feel awkward doing that." The older woman smiled.

"You're so polite. Tomoe was the same way." Sara tried to strike up a friendly conversation as they prepared dinner. "So dear, how long have you lived here?"

"About six months."

"How do you like it so far?"

"Actually I've been so busy between work and school that I haven't really had time to explore the city."

"Oh, that's too bad. San Francisco can be a very exciting city."

"Mom, you and I should take her out this summer. You'd have some time then wouldn't you, Kaoru?"

"Well . . ." Kaoru started to decline the offer. 'Why shouldn't I go? There's no one to stop me now.'

"Sure, I'd like that."

Megumi smiled in surprise. She had noticed Kaoru's hesitation and had expected her to decline.

"Well, good. I look forward to it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmm. It smells so good. You sure I can't convince you to stay with us forever?" Sano looked at his mother-in-law hopefully. Sara smiled and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting your wife, dear? I know she cooks as well as I do." Sano scratched his head and glanced over at his wife who was glaring at him while helping her son into his chair.

"Yeah well, it just tastes different from what Megumi makes." Hiko snorted.

"You think we eat like this all the time? She only makes the good stuff when we're visiting." Sara placed a bowl of salad on the table and sat next to her husband.

"It sounds like you're volunteering to skip desert tonight." Kaoru tuned out Hiko's ensuing grumbling when she noticed Megumi serve her son's dinner. Perhaps she should do the same for Kenji, since his father wasn't here? But would the boy let her? She decided to give it a try and was surprised to receive not even so much as a glare. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a total disaster after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you again for coming over." Kaoru stiffened in surprise when Sara hugged her then awkwardly hugged the older woman back.

"It was no problem. I was able to spend more time with Kenji and I had the pleasure of getting to know you better. If you need me again, don't hesitate to call. I don't live too far away."

Kaoru waved goodbye and bid them a safe journey in the rain. "Well Kenji, its time to get ready for bed. Then maybe we can play a game." Kaoru furrowed her brows when she didn't hear a response. "Kenji? Are you in here?" She popped her head into the entertainment room. There was no sign of the boy and Kaoru was starting to get a little annoyed.

'Well maybe he's in his room.' She quickly ascended the stairs and headed into his room. She even checked under the bed and in the closet when she couldn't find him right away. After she check both bathrooms her annoyance started to turn into worry.

'Don't panic, he misses his dad so maybe he's in his room somewhere.' It didn't make a whole lot of sense but Kaoru was starting to run out of ideas.

Kenji wasn't _anywhere _in his father's room. Kaoru stood in the middle of Kenshin's room, chewing on her knuckle, as she was wont to do when she was anxious. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or scream, but was trying not to do either one.

'Think, Kaoru, think! Where could he be?' She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. 'Earlier he wanted to play outside and go to the toy store. Oh no!' Kaoru ran down the stairs and out the front door. 'Please just let him be outside. _Please_!'

"Kenji!" Kaoru gulped in air and listened for a response. She called a second time and ran around to the back when she didn't hear anything.

"Kenji, if you're out here answer me!" She was surprised when she was hit by a mudball. "What?" Kaoru turned to see Kenji glowering at her. "_What are you doing out here? Do you know how worried I was about you!_" Kenji continued to pelt her with mud.

"Quit telling me what to do! You're not my mother, you have no right!" Kaoru held her hands up to deflect the blows.

"Nobody said I was trying to be your mother. However your father left me in charge while he's gone and that means you need to _listen _to me." Kenji clenched his fist and his body trembled from a mixture of the cold and his anger.

"Why are you still here? Nobody's ever stayed this long. Why can't you just leave us?" Kaoru tried in vain to dodge the mudballs he started throwing at her again.

"Kenji . . . hold on . . . would you . . ." Kaoru picked up a handful of mud and threw it at him. "_STOP IT_!" Kaoru's hand flew to her mouth in horror as Kenji stared at her in shock. Then Kenji smiled, tossed a mudball at her and ran off. Kaoru blinked a few times then chased after him. They ran around the yard for a few minutes before she tackled him.

"Feel better now?" Kenji nodded eagerly. "Good, because I'm still _very _mad at you." Kenji gulped. "Come on, let's go inside before we catch a cold." They walked up to the porch, where Kaoru told Kenji to strip down to his underwear. She did the same, grateful that she wasn't wearing white underwear even if Kenji was too young to care.

"We're going straight to the bathroom. The fewer puddles we make the better." She told Kenji to get the bathing articles while she filled the tub.

"Ok kiddo, into the tub."

"I can wash myself you know." Kaoru lathered up the washcloth and started to wash the mud off of Kenji's body.

"I'm sure you can, but I want to make sure everything comes off." She turned the faucet back on and leaned his head back so that she could wash his hair.

"Ah! You're pulling too hard!" Kaoru lessened her scrubbing at Kenji's complaint.

"I'm sorry. You have so much mud in your hair, I want to make sure I get it all out." Kaoru rinsed his hair then lifted him out of the tub.

"But daddy let's me play in the tub for awhile," Kenji protested. Kaoru sighed and toweled him off.

"Kenji, the water is _way _too dirty for you to soak in. And by the time I empty the tub, clean it, then refill it, it will be too late. It's already past your bedtime. Just consider this your punishment for not listening to me earlier." Kaoru had a hard time holding back a giggle when Kenji poked his bottom lip out in a scowl. Kaoru mock scowled back at him then kissed him on the nose.

Kenji's nose twitched and he cocked his head. "You're nice. I've only had a few nice nannies." He lowered his head until he was staring at his toes. "Most of them didn't seem to care about me. I once overheard my uncle Sano say they were too busy trying to impress my dad." His lower lip started to quiver.

"Whenever they acted like that around my daddy, he always got real sad. So I wanted to show them that we didn't need them. That daddy and I were fine on our own." He lifted his head up to look at Kaoru; the tears in his eyes making them appear even larger than usual. "Some of my nannies started telling me I was bad child. Is it true Kaoru? Is that why they didn't care about me, because I was too bad?"

Kaoru held him close to her, her heart clenching when she felt his small body shake under the force of his sobs. How long had he felt this way about himself? "Oh, honey no. I've seen a lot of good in you. And I'd really like it if we could be friends." Kaoru leaned back and took in a breath that was more of a hiccup.

"Really?" Kaoru smiled and wiped his tears.

"It's all I've ever wanted. I promise I won't try to get your dad's attention." Kenji smiled.

"O-okay." Kaoru wiped away the dirt smudges he had received after she hugged him.

"I'm going to take a shower now. I want you to put on your pajamas. Don't answer the door and stay out of the kitchen." She didn't want him to accidentally hurt himself if he got into any sharp objects. Kaoru set to cleaning the tub as quickly as possible.

* * *

I don't feel like writing an author's note because I'm too depressed.

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC: **"An Amorous Catastrophe" by Kokoro Kakera HP. It's an absolutely hilarious one-shot! J

_**MY REVIEWERS**_

_dragon lover ryushi _– The next chapter is here! Yay! Thanks for the review:)

_Pinay Tiger _– I'm glad you like the bond I created between Kenshin and Kenji. I always would have liked my dad and I to have that kind of bond. (It's getting better!) Thank you for all of your help. It means a lot to me. And thanks for your review:)

_laku_ – Well, they covered new ground in this chap. I'll try not to rush the relationship though. Thanks for reviewing:)

_RedAndBlackDragon_ – Here's the next chapter. What does atm stand for? (Besides automatic teller machine.) Thanks for the review:)

_DidiHoney_ – :Grins mysteriously: You'll just have to wait and find out won't you? Thanks for reviewing:)

_maggie _– I'm glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Reignashii _– Well, we'll see. There will be a little action at the end of the story. Kamatari will definitely be a guy. I haven't decided yet if I want him to wear women's clothing. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Strawberry'd _– I'm glad you like the plot. I've found other stories with similar plotlines so I know it's not that original. But it's still nice to hear praise. It is SO much fun making Sou as deranged as I can. lol Indeed, what _would _the plot be? Thanks for reviewing:)

_vixenia – _You thinks the story is angsty? Yeah! I'm so happy. That's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing:)

_MysticalElfGoddess_ – Yeah! Soujiro creeped you out! I have done my job. J Thanks for the encouragement and for reviewing:)

_iris dreamer_ – I like your name. Thanks for the review:)

_royal blueKitsune_ – Here's my update. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Triste1_ – Well, I don't think it deserves that much excitement. Oh, yeah I don't like that either when I'm confused and I have to go back to read the last chap because the author hasn't updated for awhile. (And now I'm guilty of that. Eek!) I know a lot of people like Sou, so I'm still waiting for flames. So everyone been saying "I like him, but you're doing a good job of making him evil." lol I'm trying to work up the nerve to write a story where Kenshin is the bad guy. But it's hard because I like him so much. J I spell checked this chapter so hopefully it will be better. Thanks for the nice review:)

_Easy-Company-506/101 _– I still haven't figured it out. Any hints? Is it from a show or a song? Thanks for the review:)

_Via x Infinito _– Aww. :blushes: Thanks. Kenji's attitude will improve a little. But it can't improve totally, right? lol Yes, he does. Thanks for the review:)

_kawaii meeh_ – I know he is, but it's fun writing him this way. Thanks for the review:)

_devilish angel 4eva _– Thanks for the review:)

_Starr Stealer_ – Thank you for your encouragement and assuring me of your support:)

_Tree _– Yes, shocking isn't it? Guess what, I wrote more! I like your name. Thanks for the review:)

_sabella/pan_ – You read it through out the day? How sweet. I know I would be very embarrassed too. J Yeah, when you're married you get to see him with his hair all messed up too. lol I'm glad you got a beta-reader. Thanks for the review and for the offer! I appreciate it. :)

_DragonBlade666_ – Yeah, they are fun! I'm glad you can handle Soujiro. Thanks for the review:)

_Nekotsuki _– I read your omake chapter today and it was hilarious! You write comedy well. J Yeah, now I wonder what that looks like too. lol Thank you for such a nice review:)

_Miko Kagome Archer_ – I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review:)

_TimeWarper_ – Yes, she was. I'll eventually explain how she lost it. Thanks for the review:)


	11. Chapter eleven

Title: To Love Again, Chap: 10

It's that time again, time for me to take a break and work on a new story. (And yes, the breaks are necessary or I would've abandoned this a long time ago.) Anyway I'll be posting a new story after the next chap and I thought it wuld be fun to let YOU guys choose what you wanted, so here are the choices:

Title: Swept Away

Pairing: Soujiro/Misao (It's my chance to redeem myself:)

Description: Misao is trying desperately to draw her brother Aoshi out of his shell and back into the world of the living. But who can fill the ache in her own heart?

Rating: PG-13

Title: Smile for Me

Pairing: Aoshi/Megumi

Description: On her way to Aizu, Meg comes across a man who recognizes her for what she once ones. Aoshi steps in to save her, claiming he is her fiance. What happens when Megumi finds out he isn't such a bad guy and really falls for him? How will Misao take this?

Rating:Pg/Pg-13

Title: Salvation

Pairing: Enishi/Kaoru

Description: Kenshin dies in a drive-by shooting. His wife, Kaoru, becomes an alcoholic and tries to commit suicide. At the hospital, she finds out she is pregnant and meets a troubled young paramedic named Enishi. Later she finds out he is homeless, so she invites him to live w/ her temporarily. What happens when they develop feelings for each other?

Rating: PG-13

Title: Did I Tell You that I Love You?

Pairing: Ranma/Akane

Description: Now in college, Ranma and Akane finally admit their feelings to each other. One day, while Ranma is waiting to make their engagement official, Shampoo attacks him w/ her 411 formula. Now that Ranma thinks he really IS married to Shampoo, is there any chance Akane will get him back?

Rating: PG/PG-13

So let me know which one you want. And if you see one you are interested in writing, ask me and I might be willing to let it go. ttfn

-

Kaoru stumbled out of bed to answer the phone, only to decide it wasn't worth it when she crashed to the floor. To avoid further interruptions, she turned the ringer off, then crawled back into bed. Everything ached, just opening her eyes made the room spin, and speaking of eyes, the had developed a stabbing pain.

Kaoru could only guess her miserable condition was cuased by staying out in the rain too long. She hoped Kenji had faired better. She thought briefly about calling to check, but passed out to quickly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin smoothed back his son's sweaty hair and kissed his forehead. Kenji's temperature was a little over 100 and if increased any, Kenshin was going to take him to the hospital. He shifted his position a little.

He felt bad that his son was sick and of course wanted to make him as comfortable as possible, but Kenshin would have preferred it if Kenji would sleep with out being held. Even if it was only long enough to give his back a rest!

Kenshin sighed, 'oh well.' foregoing comfort was just another mark of being a good parent. Besides, Kenshin thought as he reached for the remote, now that Kenji was sleeping, he could watch whatever he wanted! Kenshin had just stopped on a comedy when the doorbell rang.

'Oh, fun.' He looked down at Kenji who seemed to be sleeping pretty soundly. Maybe Kenshin could get away with laying him down on the couch. He cradled Kenji's head with one hand and held his body with the other. But as soon as he leaned over, Kenji predictibly started to whine in protest.

"Kenji it won't hurt you to-" A second rign from the doorbell cut Kenshin off. "Fine," he sighed.

Kenshin was surprised to see Kaoru standing on the other side of the door when he opened it. "I'm sorry," she slurred. "I went to Kenji's school and they said he was sick. And when I got here I realized I forgot my key, so I was hoping Mrs. Miller was here to let me in."

"Mrs. Miller doesn't work here on Fridays." Kenshin looked her up and down. Kaoru looked and sounded like she was drunk, but he didn't figure her as the type to do that. Especially if she had to work.

"You didn't get my message?" Kaoru started to shake her head, but stopped when the world started to spin even more than it already had.

"Uh?" Kenshin sighed, he was doing that a lot lately.

"I left a message saying that I was staying home today so you didn't need to come over."

"Oh." Kaoru frowned. "I didn't check my messages before I left. I guess I'll just go back home then." She let go of the door jamb she had been cluthing onto and swayed forward. Kenshin caught her and understanding dawned on him when he felt how hot she was.

"You're so sick you can barely stand up straight and you drove all the way over here? You're hotter than Kenji is!"

"I took the bus." Kenshin grunted.

"Well at least you have _some_ sense." He sighed. "I guess you can stay here until Sano gets off work, then I'll ask him to take you home."

"Thank you," Kaoru mumbled. Kenshin shifted Kenji over to his left arm and bent down to lift Kaoru over his shoulder.

He regretted taking that action as soon as she threw up all over his back. "I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized in a small, embarrassed voice. Kenshin took a calming breath, willing his anger to leave.

"It's okay. It was just an accident." To prevent any further accidents from occuring, he _gently _set her back on her feet, instructed her to hold Kenji then carefully picked her up bridal style.

Kenshi grunted under the weight. 'How can someone so small be so heavy?' Kenshin set both of them down on the couch and left. He returned shortly with a bucket and a glass of water.

"Here," he handed Kaoru the glass. "You can rinse your mouth out with this. If you get sick again, use the bucket. I'm going to go clean up." He covered Kaoru and Kenji up with a blanket, then left the room. He was mildly surprised that Kenji hadn't uttered a single complaint concerning his new situation. Especially considerng his disdain for Kaoru.

Kenshin set to cleaning up the mess on the floor, making no effort to hide the disgust he felt for his unpleasant task. He wasn't sure what had made him offer to let Kaoru stay. He only knew felt bad for her, coming all this way in her condition for nothing.

Once finished, he checked in on Kaoru and his son before heading upstairs to take a shower.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru woke up to hte feeling of something hard being shoved in her mouth and automatically turned her head away.

"Miss Kamiya, I need to take your temperature." Kaoru backed away even further from the voice, not recognizing what it was saying or whom it belonged to; only that it was male.

"No Soujiro," she whimpered.

"I don't know who Soujiro is, but he isn't here." Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's me, Kenshin. You're boss." He added the last part wondering, again, so worried about her when she was being so difficult. Kaoru stayed firmly squished into the corner of the couch.

"Kaoru," it felt odd saying her first name, but he was hoping it would pull her out of whatever her problem was. "Please, I need to take your temperature." His tactic seemed to work because when he grabbed her chin, she didn't resist as much as before. Kensin took the thermometer out of her mouth and frowned when he saw the display read 104.

"I take it back, you are an idiot. What posessed you to come work with this high of a fever?" Kaoru mumbled something Kenshin couldn't hear. "What was that?" He asked leaning forward.

"I said I was worried about Kenji. If this was an ordinary job, I would have called in sick. But somebody had to take care of Kenji." Kenshin sat back in silence, he was touched that she cared so much but still . . .

"And what, exactly, did you think you could do when you can barely stand up?" He had meant for his question to be taken rhetorically, but Kaoru opened pained eyes and answered him.

"I'm sorry for caring." Her tone was soft, but Kenshin could hear the hurt and anger in her voice. Kenshin looked away and flushed with guilt. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, he was only worried about her and Kenji and stress often made him snappish.

"I shouldn't have . . ." He sighed and clenched his fist. For reasons unknown to him, apologizing often made him nervous. "I'm sorry. You were just trying to be helpful." He looked up in surprise when he heard a light chuckle. Kaoru cocked her head to the side.

"That didn't hurt too much now did it?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Mocking your boss now are you?"

"Mm. I guess I like to live dangerously." She looked down at Kenji as if noticing him for the first time. She frowned and touched his forehead. "He's sick. I'm sorry, it's my fault." Kenshin inclined his head in curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

"Kenji went outside, against my wishes, the other night. When I found him, we wound up having a mud fight. I knew we shouldn't have, I was worried he would get sick. But I was so glad he was actually having _fun _with me that I allowed it." She ran a hand through Kenji's sweaty hair and glanced over at Kenshin. His eyes were closed, his expression unreadable. Kaoru bit her lip and apologized again.

"We all make mistakes." He looked off to the side. "Goodness knows I've made enough of them," he whispered in a barely audible voice.

Kaoru nodded her head in relief. "Thank you. When Kenji is better, I'll apologize to him as well." Kenshin furrowed his brows.

"If he disobeyed you, I'm not sure he should get one." Kaoru blushed slightly.

"As long as I'm confessing, I should let you know I punished Kenji the other day." Kenshin raised his eyebrow causing Kaoru to swallow. But she couldn't really stop now.

"I made Kenji stay in his room for something he had done earlier."

"I see." Kenshin smiled ever so slightly and held his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Well, I suppose you should have the right to discipline Kenji if he gets out of hand." He narrowed his eyes to look at her sternly. "But I don't want you physically punishing him." Not with out knowing how far she would go. Kaoru carefully shook her head.

"I won't." Kenshin nodded his head and tucked the blanket more securely around Kenji. "He seems to be comfortable with you. Do you mind if I leave him with you while I go upstairs to catch up on some work?" Kenshin looked up to see that Kaoru was already dead to the world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshi nrubbed his eyes and stretched. Looking at his watch he found that it was time to check on Kenji and Kaoru again.

Kenshin was upset that Kenji's fever hadn't gone down, but at least it hadn't gone up. Unlike Kaoru's. Kenshin frowned down at the thermometer.

'105 is _way _to high. That could kill her.' Kenshin rocked slightly back and forth in agitation. 'I already gave her the maximum dose of Tylenol. Any more could hurt her. And I can't neglect Kenji completely just to take care of her.' He sighed heavily, it looked as if some help was in order.

He picked up the phone and punched in his sister's number. "Megumi I need your help."

"Well hello to you too," was Megumi's reply to Kenshin's abrupt greeting. Kenshin clenched his teeth in agitation. Now wasn't the time to be jovial!

"Megumi, I'm serious. You know Kenjis sick, well Kaoru came over to watch him and it turns out she's even worse than he is. And neither of them are getting any better."

"Have you given them any Tylenol?" Megumi's voice had dropped its teasing note and was now serious.

"Yes, yes. I gave them the maximum dosage of Tylenol. I wiped them down with cool, wet rags. And I have given them plenty of fluids. I've done it all. _Now I need your help._"

Megumi sighed. "All right, but it will take some. I need to find someone to watch the kids." Kensin smiled in relief.

"Thanks Meg, you're the best." A teasing note came back into Megumi's voice.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Kenshin rolled his eyes and hung up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin smiled when he opened the door to see his sister on the other side. "That was fast."

"Sano agreed to come home early."

"Ah. I'm sure you really had to twist his arm to get him to do that." Megumi smiled and followed Kenshin to where Kenji and Kaoru were resting.

"Oh, they don't look good." Megumi knelt in front of them and felt their foreheads, causing Kaoru to open bleary eyes.

"Mama?" She asked in her native tongue. Megumi frowned and shook her head.

"Not good at all." Megumi stood up. "I'll go fill the tub with some cool water. You carry them upstairs. If that doesn't work, I'll help you take them to the hospital." Kenshin nodded and bent to pick up his son and Kaoru. Kaoru moaned and tightened her grip on Kenshin.

"Dad." Kenshin sighed, it worried him that she was so delusional, but at least she wasn't cowering from him anymore. Kenshin hurried upstairs and tried to set them in the tub. "No!" Kaoru clung tightly onto Kenshin's clothes. "Don't leave me dad." Kenshin worked to untangle her finger from his shirt.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry but I'm not you're dad."

"Please don't leave me again," Kaoru started to cry. Megumi reached a hand outto stroke Kaoru's face.

"Shh. Kaoru honey, if you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself or Kenji."

"Mama." Kaoru whimpered.

Megumi sighed. "Yes, if it will calm you down then I'm your mom." Hearing this seemed to calm Kaoru down, and she allowed Kenshin to set her in the tub. Megumi patted a cool cloth over Kaoru while Kenshin bathed his son. "It feels like she's actually cooling down. But so is the water. Why don't you take Kenji and get a change of clothes for Kaoru." Kenshin changed his son as quickly as possible, then grabbed his own pajamas for Kaoru.

"Here," he handed the clothes to Megumi then turned to leave.

"You might as well stay. You're just going to have to come right back in to carry her out." Megumi winked, "just promise not to peek." Kenshin flushed scarlet.

"ME! GU! MI!" Kenshin crossed his arms and scowled. "You know I wouldn't peek."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Kenshin smirked.

"No you're not." Megumi giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. All finished," she sang. Kenshin turned around. His clothes were a little too big on her, but he thought she looked adorable. Kenshin shook his head, he shouldn't think such thoughts about his _employee._ He should just put her to bed so she could rest and get better. He picked her up and seet her down next to Kenji, tucking the blankets securely around them both. Kenji immediately moved closer to Kaoru so could snuggle up to her, and Kaoru did the same. Kenshi nsmiled and took their temperature again. He was delighted to find that both of the fevers had gone down a little. Not much but enough to ease some of his worry.

After about an hour Megumi excused himself. "I'm sorry Ken, but I have to leave now. Taki needs to be fed." Not to mention she was dead tired.

"That's fine," Kenshin replied somewhat distractedly. He was trying to tend to Kenji who had just woken up fussing about his stuffy nose.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Kenshin nodded his head.

"Thanks for your help." He looked down at Kenji. "Hey, buddy. It's gonna be okay." He kissed his hair and rubbed his back soothingly. "I know I"m not very good at it, but would you like me to sing for you?" Kenji his head against his father's chest, sniffing miserably.

Kaoru opened her eyes dazedly, recognizing Kenshin's form and how he was attending to his son. She wondered, fleetingly, what her life would have been like if she had married him instead of Soujiro. Or even if she had met Kenshin first. She seemed to think there was something wrong with that thought, but fell asleep before she could fully anilyze it.

-

Eep! This chapter is short. And hasn't been spell-checked. But I was gettig bored with it. And I'm lazy. So...yeah.

In the next chapter (should it cooperate) we'll see some KK fluff! And AM are back! And we get to see Kamatari! Oh joy:)

**Recommended Fanfic**

"As I Watch You from a Distance" by Nadachi-chan. Yeah, it's you're standard Kenshin and Kaoru are arranged to be married, but they didn't know it and Ken's already got a girlfriend fic. But, I still like it. And we get to see a mean Kenshin! (That didn't use to appeal to me, but it does now for some reason.)

_**MY REVIEWERS**_

**mediaminer**

_nana-chan - _Ah, well thank you. Here's a new chap for your reading pleasure. Thanks for reviewing:)

_elisa ang -_ You reviewed before, didn't you? Yeah, I'm sorry about that chapter, but there seems to be nothing I can do about it. -.- Yes, I think it's going to be starting FAIRLY soon, but I don't want to rush it. Thanks for reviewing:)

**fanfiction**

_I LUV Anime 0.0 - _Thank you SO much for not telilng me it's been too long since I've updated. I'm tired of people telling me I'm overdue when it's only been a couple of weeks. Sorry, I'm ranting. So what stories have you been reading then? I'm glad you like this one. Thanks for reviewing:)

_Crystel - _Did you review under another name before? Because I checked I can't seem to find any Crystel in me reviews. Your review really made me feel good. I'm glad you can review again, and just knowing you are reading this story encourages me. Thanks for your review:)

_Sakura Arielle - _I'm curious what the other .5 point would be for. A timely update:) Thanks for your review:)

_Anime Girl - _I wouldn't want you to die, so I hope you are happy with this update. Thanks for your review:)

_Pinay Tiger - _ Even worse? O.o I shudder at the thought. :) Thank you. And thanks for your review:)

_Ahiru - _Your e-mail address made me smile. :) I'm glad it scared you. It means my writing is getting better. (yay!) Thanks for your review:)

_Easy-Company-506/101 - _It hadn't been all that long since I last updated, only a few weeks. But just so you know, I'm trying to update every two months. Okay? Thanks for your review:)

_laku - _Yep, it was very nice. And relieving too, I'm sure. Thanks for your review:)

_GranolaBar - _He is cute isn't he? You just can't help but want to hug him and pinch his cheeks. (Then again, he might try to kick you if you did that.) Well, wait no more because here it is! Thanks for your review:)

_am1289 - _Well, this is about as fast as I'm going to update, but at least you get to read more. Thanks for your review:)

_sarah - _Really? That's so sweet of you. Yaeh, it is kind of cute, in a . . . heart-wrenching sort of way. (I'm a cruel person aren't I?) Thanks for your review:)

_Ria san - _I didn't really thnk that was such bad place to leave off. Yep, but you don't have to wait any longer. Thanks for your review:)

_Triste1 - _I try to update every two months. Oh well, could you give me an example of my errors please? So I know what to look out for. (Did you know, the health board only allows 3 cats per household? Which means my family has been in violation, twice. Good thing they didn't know about it. :) I'm sorry you felt it was rushed. I like him too! Have you ever seen the episode where he finally catches the road-runner? (Poor Wiley.)

You know, I was thinking about Soujiro as I portray him in this story, and he really isn't all that OOC. In the show, he had mental problems, family issues, (oops, that hasn't been addressed yet here. Well, now you know.) and he was a merciless killer. Really, if one thinks about it, abusing isn't all that far away, eh? Oh, I don't mind. I think its cool that you took the time to leave a long one. Thanks for the review:)

_Nixy-chan - _You wanna now what's scary? I had already thought of an accident scene very similar to your dream before you told me about it. I realized later that it wouldn't work for this story, but that's still very creepy! I like the Soujiro idea, so I'll try to use it. Thanks. And Thanks for your review:) (And yes, Tomoe died in an auto accident.)

_Starr Stealer - _Thanks for yor review:)

_crossfire - _I updated! Thanks for your review:)

_Kinomoto - _Thanks for yor review:)

_Strawberry'd - _Yeah, I hate that when an author takes so long updating you can't remember what happened last chap. (And now I'm guilty of that! Eep!) Well, Kenshin can't be in every one, can he? Besides, I felt it was more important to develop the Kenji/Kaoru relationship. Well, you're just going to have to wait about Soujiro to find out. But no, Kenji won't be mad. I had considered it, but I think that KK's relationship took long enough developing that he warmed up to the idea. Plus, Kaoru wasn't _conciously _trying to get Ken's attention. Thanks for your review:)

_Becky - _Okay, I'll try to write that (but I cant promise anything). Thanks for your review:)

_rain angst - _Thanks for your review:)

_becky - _I think you misread it, she told Kenji not to _open _the door, you know in case some lunatic came up and tried to kidnap him or kill him. (Hey, it happens. Sad but true.) No, no shower scenes. Thanks for your review:)

_DragonBlade666 - _Thank you for asking, that was sweet of you. Well, I had just read about an author who's mom died and they blamed themselves, so they weren't going to write anymore, because they felt their obsession killed her. I just thought that was so SAD, and I'm already prone to depression, so there you have it. No, no other RK characters were nannies. It's an interesting thought though, I wish I had thought of it! Thanks for your review:)

_Tree - _Well, you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for your review:)

_Via x Infinito ­- _I loved your last chapter to CIHW. I hope Kao doesn't die! And that they get a chance to talk! Yeah, you're right, they don't but I wanted to get on to this chap. (There will be other chapters for me to rectify this. :) Wow, so many people are tellign me their scared. I didn't know I could do that. (I don't feel anything when I'm writing because I'm too busy trying to feel what the _characters _would feel, so I appreciate everybody letting me know what the ovreall feeling of the story is.) Yes, they have. Poor Kenji. Yes, but it can't be all smooth sailing. (As you said, kids don't always listen.) Thanks for your review:)

_Hei Ying - _I'm afraid your e-mail wasn't recorded, that's why I havent e-mailed you. If you want, you can try again. But leave it in the box designated for your e-mail this time and then it should be recorded. Thank you for asking, that was very nice of you. :) I had just read about another author who's mom died and they blamed themselves. I just thought that was really sad. Thanks for your review:)

_royal blueKitsune - _It's nice to know you're very enthusiastic about this story, but I'm afraid weekly updates are not possible. I will try to update every two months however. Yes, the whole point of this story is to get KK together. But neither of them is conciously seeking the other's attention. They're too hurt right now. And Kaoru's more worried about Kenji. Well, Kenji won't be _totally _obedient. Nobody can go from devil to angel overnight. :) And as another review said, kids don't always listen. Thanks for your review:)

_Sims Are Awesome - _Thanks for your review:)

_Miko Kagome Archer - _Updating more often would be nice, but it simply isn't possible. (Im sure you can understand.) I will try to update every two months, however. Thanks for your review:)

_Battousai-chan - _Yes, but it's only temporary. Portraying him as a brat is too much fun to stop. Thanks for yoru review:)

_upsidedownfrown - _He's back! Thanks for your review:)

_vixenia - _Thanks for your review:)

I would like to thank the following people for puttng this story on their **favorites list: **Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, animefanrk, Art3m1s, ayani63645, aznangel91, bravedragon, Ceylonna, clamsofmacabre, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, DarkBlossom900, De Lazy Lime, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, ForgottenDreamsUnshedTears, glory angel 5, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Himuro Kirie, Horosha no Kage, I LUV Anime 0.0, inukenny, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Lady Sora Love, livworld, Mageblood, Minny May Yukibura, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, nes, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, pandabear13, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, rain angst, RamenLuvinMnster, rdeveranime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Rurouni-Inu, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, sha.la.la.la.la., Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, Starr Stealer, sweetyfanfic, tearose66, Tima-san, Triste1, Vision2, vixenia, & whitesparkles99 It means a lot to me.

See you in October, and don't forget to vote on the stories:)


	12. Chapter twelve

Title: To Love Again, Chap: 12

Poll results:

Swept Away - 0 ):

Smile for Me - 1

Salvation - 1

Did I Tell You that I Love You? - 4

So Ranma it is. (: I'm actually kinda excited to be writing a story for a different anime. (:

-

The first sensation Kenshin felt upon waking was pain. There was a pain in his eyes from the sunlight and a pain in his neck, the result of sleeping in a chair with his head at an odd angle.

In the process of stretching to get the kinks out of his muscles, Kenshin noticed Kenji sitting up in bed. "Hey buddy," he smiled brightly. "How are you feeling?"

Kenshin felt Kenji's forehead. "Well, your fever's almost gone. You hungry?" Kenji nodded. "I'll see what there is to eat." He picked his son up gently. "Let's find somewhere else to stay where we won't disturb Kaoru."

Kenshin started to head toward Kenji's room when the boy protested. "I want to watch T.V."

Kenshin shook his head. "Only four years old and already you're an addict." Yet, Kenshin set his son on the couch of the entertainment room, before handing him the remote. "I believe you know how to use this," Kenshin teased. Kenji smiled faintly in response.

"Chicken soup sound okay?" Kenji nodded. "Good, because that's all I have ready." Kenshin tousled his son's hair.

"I'll be right back." When Kenshin came back, Kenji was watching a cartoon starring a character that looked a lot like Kenshin. He frowned when a fight began. He didn't like his son watching such violent shows.

"What's this?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "The guy with the red hair was a soldier in a war. Now he helps people that he finds as he travels. Except when he meets this girl, he decides to stay with her and later other people stay with them.

I don't really like him, I think he's stupid. I like the guy who's fighting against him. He was the red-haired guy's enemy during the war."

For some unexplainable reason, Kenshin felt a sort of kinship with the odd little man on the T.V. screen and he winced when Kenji proclaimed his dislike for the character. "Well . . . don't be too hard on him." Kenji gave his father a weird look, causing Kenshin to realize how ridiculous his admonition sounded.

"Here, eat your soup." He set the tray on Kenji's lap. "I'll give you some juice when you finish your water."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru wasn't sure why she woke up. She knew she had felt an odd sensation upon waking, like the kind you get when someone was staring at you. Either that or she had to pee, Kaoru wasn't sure which.

Whatever it was, she hoped it went away so she could go back to sleep. But when she felt something _touch _her, all thought of sleep vanished. When she opened her eyes to see a large mass of red in front of her, she backed up screaming, causing the . . . _thing _in front of her to do the same.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, it's okay. It's just me." Kaoru stopped screaming long enough to recognize Kenshin's voice, the recognition causing her to blush.

"Himura-san, what are you doing in my apartment?" She furrowed her brows, "how did you even get in?" Kenshin cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Actually it's the other way around."

"What?"

"You're in _my _house." Kaoru looked around and realized she was indeed in the guest room of Kenshin's house, not her apartment.

"How did I get here?"

Kenshin frowned. "You don't remember?"

'Obviously not! Idiot . . .' "No," Kaoru shook her head.

"You came over on Friday to watch Kenji, but you were too sick to watch him. I wasn't very happy about you coming over in that condition, but maybe it was for the best. You might not have made it on your own."

Kaoru winced. "I was that bad?"

Kenshin nodded, "you had a fever of 105 and you were delirious." Kaoru chewed on her lip, a gesture, Kenshin had come to find, that had many meanings. It wasn't limited to nervousness.

"I see. Thank you for taking care of me," she bowed, as best she could, to show her gratitude. Kenshin shrugged.

"Human goodwill had decreased so much, I guess I figured it was time I helped it out a little bit."

Kaoru smiled. "Still I thank you. I came over on Friday, eh? I guess that means it's Saturday now."

"No, Sunday," Kenshin corrected her. "You slept right through Saturday." Kaoru panicked.

"Sunday! I have a test tomorrow and I haven't studied for it yet." Kaoru stood too quickly and fell back on the bed. Kenshin laid a restraining hand on her shoulder when she tried to stand up again.

"Hey, slow down. Obviously your body isn't ready to move yet. You must be hungry. I'll get you something to eat."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed with guilt. "You don't have to, it sounds like you've helped me enough already." Kenshin smiled and helped her back under the covers.

"I don't want the neighbors to start rumors that my guests starve to death," he teased. Kaoru wondered, as Kenshin fluffed her pillows and tucked the blankets around her why he was suddenly he being so kind. Maybe he had a soft spot for invalids.

"Himura-san?"

Kenshin stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I use your phone? I need to call a friend." Kenshin nodded and brought a cordless phone back to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" . . . yes, I was sick and Himura-san let me stay over at his house." Kenshin paused in the hall, not wanting to disturb Kaoru in her phone conversation.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Kaoru hissed. "You should know by now I'm not that kind of girl." Kenshin's grip on the tray tightened. Was she talking to a boyfriend? She had told him she wasn't married but she never said anything about a boyfriend. What bothered Kenshin more than the possibility that Kaoru could have a boyfriend was that this time, he couldn't convince himself that the tightening in his chest was indigestion. As much as it shamed him, he was jealous of a phantom boyfriend.

Kenshin coughed to make his presence known, then stepped into the room. "Oh, I have to go now. Say hi to the girls for me." Kaoru clicked the phone off and smiled at Kenshin. "That was my neighbor. You met his granddaughters, remember? I was asking him to feed my cat." Kenshin nodded and handed her the tray, trying to hide his guilty blush behind his hair.

Kaoru lifted the spoon of soup up to her lips and tilted her head in surprised delight. "This soup is good."

"Thanks. It's my mother's recipe."

Kaoru smiled and continued eating. "So I was delirious, eh? I hope I didn't do anything too strange."

Kenshin half-smiled. "Well you refused to speak to me when you thought I was some guy named Soujiro. Then when you thought I was your dad, you held me hostage until Meg agreed she was your mom." Kenshin tried to keep his tone and words light, concerned that she seemed upset about her past.

Kaoru's face darkened. "I see. I suppose you're curious who all these people are."

_Yes, _Kenshin wanted to shout, instead he shrugged his shoulders in a seemingly careless manner.

"It's really none of my business."

Kaoru smiled without humor. "That means you definitely want to know." Kaoru looked down at her soup and absently poked it with her spoon.

"My mom died of cancer when I was six. I know the time she spent with us was short, but I'm glad that I was old enough to remember her. Yahiko only knows what we've told him about her. She was a gentle woman and I know she loved us very much.

My strongest memory of her is the day before she died. I didn't realize it at the time, but now I know she was in a lot of pain. But she didn't show it, she just smiled and let us spend the whole day with her. I think she might have known her end was coming soon." Kaoru dashed a hand over her tears.

"After that, Yahiko and I spent most of our time being taken care of by nannies or family members. Father wasn't home very often, but when he was we were expected to behave and represent his high status in society. He was very strict, but he provided for us. And I believe he loved us. He was killed by a drunk driver when I was 16." She paused for a second, unsure if she wanted to continue.

"It's ok," Kenshin said. "You don't have to continue."

Kaoru crossed her arms and shook her head. "It's actually kind of relieving to talk about it.

Soujiro was the youngest son of my father's business partner. We were arranged to be married when we were very young for business purposes. Neither of us was looking forward to it; we never got along. My father wanted to postpone the marriage until after we graduated.

But when my father died, I wanted to be able to raise Yahiko. Soujiro's father told me that if I married his son right away, he'd make sure I was allowed to keep custody of my brother. He didn't keep his promise, fortunately my aunt was allowed to have custody of Yahiko.

I soon learned that the Seta family was only interested in the money left to me by my father. Soujiro's father also saw me as a means to an heir, since his only other child all but disowned the family. Despite this knowledge, I still wanted to be a good wife - so I stayed. One day, I caught Soujiro cheating on me. I had suspected it before then, but his attitude when I found out . . ." Kaoru shook her head. "Let's just say there was no love lost on either side when I divorced him." She tried to smile cheerily and made a helpless gesture with her hands. "So here I am now."

Kenshin stared at her, awed by her enduring manner. Guilt kicked him when he realized how selfish his anger over losing his wife and father was.

At least he had happy memories about them to comfort him. Kaoru didn't seem to have many of those.

"I see," was all he could think to say. Really, what could one say when another person just laid out their life story before them? (Never mind that it was abridged.)

"You should rest for a while. I'll see if Sano or Meg can take you home. I'd take you," he added quickly, not wanting her to think she was a burden to him. "But if I take Kenji out, his fever could go back up." Kaoru furrowed her brows.

"Kenji's sick? I'm sorry. It's my fault." Kenshin chuckled and absently patted her shoulder, causing Kaoru to blush.

"You already told me. Don't worry Kaoru. I forgave you for everything."

"How . . .?"

"You told me the other day. I guess you don't remember because of your fever."

"Oh." Kaoru was silent as Kenshin took her tray away before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey!" her voice stopped him in the doorway. "You called me by my first name." Kenshin was glad his back was to her as his cheeks brightened slightly.

"It was the only way to calm you down when your fever was high."

Now it was Kaoru's turn to blush. "I apologize again for being so much trouble." Kenshin nodded to show her it was okay and continued out the door. "Wait," Kaoru's voice stopped him again. "I don't mind, you know. You calling me by my first name that is. I mean you are my employer after all and besides, I've noticed that California is pretty relaxed about such things." Kaoru realized she was babbling and decided to shut up.

Kenshin smiled to show he understood, then hesitated before speaking. "You're right. People here are very informal. Many employers call their employees by their first name too." He looked intently at Kaoru, his eyes asking if she understood.

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "Thank you . . . Kenshin-san."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Aoshi anxiously asked his wife.

Misao sighed, "Anata, usually I literally have to drag you out of the house before you agree to shop with me. This _has _to appear like a normal shopping trip." She leaned forward to kiss him.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I should be finished in an hour."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao nervously straightened some nonexistent wrinkles out of her shirt before searching for Kamatari.

Misao was very glad she had a friend (who loved to gossip) working at this particular store. She had told Misao that Kamatari would be here today, trying to sell his new line of clothing.

"Excuse me, Seta-san," Misao bowed.

"I'm sorry dear," Kamatari brushed her off. "I'm not looking for any models right now. Try again in a few months when you're showing more." Misao stood in shock for a few seconds before she collected herself enough to run after him.

"How . . . how did you know? I'm only three and a half months along."

"All of my models are pregnant women, that fake padding doesn't look natural. I know the real look."

"I see. It seems you don't remember me?" Kamatari stopped to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I supposed to?"

Misao blushed in humiliation. "I-I'm Kaoru's friend. I accidentally spilled punch on you at my wedding, remember?" Kamatari's face brightened with recognition.

"Ah yes, I remember now. Misao, wasn't it?" Misao nodded.

"Is their somewhere private we could talk?" she asked in a low voice. "It's about Kaoru." Kamatari didn't even bother masking his eagerness to hear any news about his beloved sister-in-law.

"Yes, of course. Please allow me a moment to talk with my assistant and I'll be right with you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Kamatari had talked with his assistant to reschedule his appointment with the store manager, Misao found herself sitting opposite of the effeminate man in his personal limo.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kamatari offered as he poured a glass of what Misao assumed was scotch. Misao subconsciously set a hand protectively over her stomach as if she were afraid the alcohol would attack her child from outside the womb.

"No thank you. I don't drink alcohol." Kamatari's lips curved in amusement.

"I am not so crass as to offer a pregnant woman alcohol. I have flavored water that I meant to offer you." Misao fought down her blush and accepted his offer. Kamatari handed her a bottle of the overpriced liquid, then settled back in his seat, crossing his legs in the process.

In the back of her mind, Misao remembered the myth that men who crossed their legs were homosexuals. She had sometimes wondered about her best friend's brother-in-law . . .

'Focus Misao!'

"So what is this about Kaoru?"

"Aoshi's job transferred him to California. The location happens to be very close to where Kaoru lives." Misao bit her lip with worry. "A few weeks ago, I ran into Soujiro. He wanted to know where Kaoru is. Of course I didn't tell him." She leaned forward to earnestly stare at the man in front of her.

"_Somehow _he found out I was pregnant and used that knowledge to threaten me. Now I'm worried he'll find out about the move and follow us to California."

Kamatari frowned as he stared into his drink. "I suppose you want me to help you?" Misao nodded. "My brother is not stupid. It was hard enough to trick him last time. It will be nearly impossible this time."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

Kamatari regarded her seriously. "Is Kaoru?"

"I talked to her the other day. She's nervous but she's very happy where she is and is willing to chance it." Kamatari nodded.

"I have a show in Europe two weeks from now. If you could be ready by then, we can purchase each other's tickets so it looks like _you're _going to Europe. I'm the outcast in my family, so nobody keeps tabs on my whereabouts. I'll send you your tickets in an order delivery and you can send me mine in a payment." Misao nodded then started.

"Hey! I didn't buy anything."

Kamatari smiled smugly. "Not yet, but you will have to so I have a reason to send a package to you."

"But, I can't afford anything you design," Misao weakly protested. She would have loved to own something designed by Kamatari. His designs were so beautiful, not the usual stretchy, floppy design most maternity clothes bore. But his prices were way over her budget.

Kamatari chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. I'll charge you wholesale prices. I have a stunning pant suit that would bring out your eyes. And you may pick whatever else you like."

What else _could _a girl say when offered beautiful clothes at killer prices, but yes?

---

So, it will be **four **months until I update instead of the usual **two**. PLEASE do not hassle me about this. Such reviews do not encourage me and only make me mad and frustrated. Thank you.

**Recommended Fanfic: **Bath Time by _mvdiva_. While Kenshin waits for his turn to take a bath, he daydreams about Kaoru. You get the idea, don't you? (Don't worry, there is no lemon and the lime isn't overly graphic.) It's very cute!

**MY REVIEWERS**

_Miranda White - _Don't worry, I will eventually. Thank you for reviewing. :)

_Easy-Company-506101 - _Very nice. :D Yeah, I thought it might be nice to let people now when I was updating. That, and I was getting tired of people telling me to update faster. -.- So, thank you for just accepting my update schedule and not telling me to UPDATE FASTER, I really do appreciate it (not that you ever told me to before now.) Thank you for reviewing:)

_serlgee - _Wow, you reviewed almost every chapter. :) Thank you! Why did I pick Soujiro? Becuase I wanted something other than the standard Enishi villian. I don't see Soujiro cast as the antagonist very often so I thought it would be different. What is up with Kenshin and motorcycles? I'm not sure yet, my cousin added that to help me out when I was stuck with writer's block. I think maybe a motorcycle caused him to crash (which is how his wife died). Thanks for your wonderful words. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Kenshin's little kitsune - _Are you the same Riasan who reviews my stories over at meijitales? If you are then I hope you are able to update the story where Kenshin has a fiancee show up. It's a different twist, so I like it. :) (If this is not the same Riasan, please forgive me.) Thank you for your review:)

_Crystel - _Ah, thank you for clearing my confusion. (I've done that alot myself actually.) I'm pleased you feel that way. Yeah! The RKRC Awards are here now aren't they? Well, I would be up against some pretty good competition, so I doubt I would win this year. Maybe next year. :P Well, if you can't review that's okay. I'll still remember you. :) Thank you for reviewing:)

_animeLCgrl - _So, did you make it waiting until October for an update? Yeah, in the anime that was his whole reason for joining Shishio, because his family abused him. Then when Shishio came with his philosophy of "the strong live and the weak die," it gave Sou the strength, for lack of a better word, to kill his family. Then Shishio took him in as an apprentice of sorts, I guess. I was waiting for someone to notice Ken's eye color! Okay, in the anime, most of the time he has violet eyes. When he turns Battousai, of course, he has amber eyes. BUT when he is passionate or angry about something, I like to think of it as his true personality because he is not as cold as Battousai but not as naive as he pretends to be as the rurouni, his eyes turn a steel blue. If you havethe anime, you should watch for this. I think his eyes might turn this color when he fights Sou actually. I'm pretty sure they turn that color when he fights Cho too. It's very cool actually! Anyway, the reason his eyes are blue in this story is because he is mad and/or depressed about his wife dying. But he's not in Battousai mode. :) I think I'll have his eyes turn violet when he furthers his relationship with Kaoru, what do you think? I didn't think you were patronizing me at all, you were merely asking a question. And if I had made a mistake, I would appreciate you trying to help me. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Starr Stealer - _When I first read your review, I was in denial about being angry over such reviews. But then I remembered that I have seriously considered discontinuuing all of my stories when I recieve a review that tells me I simply must update right away with out any thought to my personal life. But then I remember viewers like you, and I figure I should continue. So, thank you for being considerate and understanding. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Anime Girl - _I wouldn't like having someone's death on my conscience. And the thought of rotting seems so horrible, so I wouldn't want that to happen to you. :) Thank you for reviewing:)

_ixchen - _Thank you. Well, more is here now. Thank you for reiviewing:)

_ken - _I liked your review. "Not bad," that is different from most reviews I get, so it was refreshing. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Blak Kat - _Nice name. I'm glad you like this story. I thought your review was very nice, so you have no need to apologize. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Sango89 - _I always try to. And thank you for not telling me to update right away. I appreciate that. Thank you for reviewing. :)

_legolasEstelstar - _Hey! It's nice to hear from you again. :) I appreciate that, thank you. I try to post every two months, and I do not think that is too long a time between updates. I would like to make longer chapters too, unfortunately, I have a short attention span. So, I feel it is better to post short chapters at a certain time than post long chpaters at an indefinte length of time. I think I might do a short sequal that shows them together, but I haven't decided yet. I don't believe in having sexual relations outside of marriage, so yeah, they had to be married. :) I was depressed because of something I had read. It's easy for me to get depressed, but I'm use to it now. But thank you for being concerned. I had a really wierd dream about Saito and he wanted to be friends with Kenshin and Misao (then he _hugged _them). Even in the dream, I thought it was really wierd, like maybe it wasn't him or something, you know? Thank you for reviewing:)

_swimchick1614 - _Thank you for understanding about me needing to take breaks. Thank you for voting (even though your not a Ranma fan). Thank you for reviewing:)

_Shojin Takeru - _Sou will show up, but I don't think for several more chapters. Your patience is rewarded. Thank you for reviewing:)

_flclgd14 - _I updated. Thank you for reviewing:)

_tvsweetie - _She didn't go to the hospital, I hope you aren't dissapointed. Thank you for reviewing:)

_NIxy-chan - _The throwing up scene was my favorite part of the chapter. I thought of it a long time ago and I couldn't resist writing it in. I'm glad you liked the Kenji/Kaoru scene at the end. It was just something I threw in to stretch the chapter. :) I appreciate it when people take the time to review, so it is only fair that I take the time to thank you for it. The fave story thing, I'm ashamed to admit, is just to boost my ego. :" Thank you for reviewing:)

_Mrs. Q - _I knew who you were, and it was no problem that you changed your name. I had already saved your review under your previous name, that was the only reason I used it. She _was _married to him. But as this chap explained, they're now divorced. Thanks for sending me that petition, I signed it. Thank you for reviewing:)

_Sims are awesome - _I've never played that game (Sims) before, but it looks interesting. What's it like? I mentioned in an a/n that I had changed my mind and Kaoru had been married to Sou instead just being in a relationship w/ him. It seems a lot of people didn't read that a/n. Of course I'll continue. Thank you for reviewing:)

_vixenia - _Thank you for reviewing:)

_Via x Infinito - _Asking her would be very rude, but I did feel it was time her past came out. Who wouldn't be curious? I certainly would be! ;) Thanks for voting. I hope you are able to continue writing soon and that whatever difficulty you are dealing with now shall become bearable. Thank you forvoting and reviewing:)

_Reignashii - _I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for voting! Thank you for reviewing:)

_I LUV Anime 0.0 - _Thank you for voting and reviewing:)

_Miko Kagome Archer - _You did mention once that it had been awhile since you updated. But I just meant authors in general knew that it was difficult to update with life getting in the way. I wasn't trying to target you specifically, sorry if I put you on the spot. :D He didn't, but at least he got to find out who he was and why she did. Thank you for reviewing:)

_royal blueKitsune - _Sorry, but I don't update any sooner than two months, even for fluff. But at least now you know my time table! Thank you for reviewing:)

_Kinomoto - _Aww, I'm sorry. I'm grateful I never have. Thank you for reviewing:)

I would like to thank_ Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, animefanrk, animeLCgrl, Art3m1s, ayani63645, aznangel91, bravedragon, Ceylonna, clamsofmacabre, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DragonBlade666, Easy-Company-506101, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, ForgottenDreamsUnshedTears, glory angel 5, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Himuro Kirie, Horosha no Kage, I LUV Anime 0.0, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, livworld, Mageblood, Minny May Yukibura, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, nes, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, pandabear13, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, rain angst, RamenLuvinMnster, rdeveranime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, Rurouni-Inu, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, sha xd, shiroshima, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, Starr Stealer, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, tearose66, Tima-san, Triste1, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, & whitesparkles99 _for adding this story to their favorite's list! (:

See you in February!


	13. Chapter thirteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 13

Hey! I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me! (: You guys were great! Oh, and I've noticed that some authors don't like plot speculations or suggestions. But I really do! So go ahead and send them to me, just please bear in mind that the story doesn't allow for me to include all of your suggestions. (:

I recently discovered that I was confusing Modesto with Marin! (How embarrassing. :" ) But all along I've been planning to have Yahiko live in Sacramento, so I think I'll keep AM in Modesto. I'll just have to increase their commute time. :p

-

Misao turned in her seat to look out the window for -probably - the fifth time in the past half hour. "Isn't that the car that was behind us on the last street?" Misao asked anxiously. "You know this city better than I do. Isn't there another road we could take that has more lanes or turnoffs? Something we could lose them in?"

"Misao, nobody is following us. Now would you _please _stop it?" Aoshi practically begged. "You're starting to make _me _paranoid."

Misao's cheeks turned a light pink. "Ah. Sorry." She turned around in her seat and fidgeted nervously. Her determination to remain facing forward lasted all of two minutes before she turned around again.

"_Misao_!" Misao gave a guilty start and whipped back around.

"Sorry!"

Aoshi sighed and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in agitation. "Why don't you read something? That might help relax your mind a little."

Misao shook her head. "I've been getting car sick since the morning sickness set in. Reading would only make it worse."

Aoshi made no signal that he had heard his wife. Instead he concentrated on executing the turn in the thick commuter traffic. When Misao started to fidget again, he felt like banging his head against the steering wheel instead of merely tapping it with his fingers. "Why don't you play a game or something?" Misao regarded him skeptically. "You know like, spot the car or something."

Misao crossed her arms and huffed. "I haven't played anything like that since I was 10!" Aoshi tossed her an amused glance before returning his attention to the road. "Alright! Alright! I might have been 15 at the time." Aoshi chuckled, causing Misao's blush to return tenfold. "You're so mean!"

Aoshi smiled slightly at Misao's accusation. "Perhaps." He reached out to tug on her braid. "But at least you stopped worrying."

Misao's shoulders relaxed as she grinned. "That's true." She turned in her seat to look out the back window again. "At least it was until you mentioned it," she mumbled.

Aoshi gave a weary sigh. It was going to be a _very_ long drive to their destination.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao dropped her overnight bag onto the floor and slumped into one of the hotel room's chairs. "Who knew a car ride could be so tiring! I feel like I could fall asleep right here." The only response Misao received from her husband was a grunt. 'My husband the conversationalist,' Misao thought sarcastically. 'But at least he puts up with my constant chattering.'

Misao watched as Aoshi knocked on the door that connected their room to the one next to them. A young woman that bore an amazing resemblance to Misao opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for Kamatari-san -"

"Oh!" The woman cut him off. "You must be Shinomori-san. Won't you come in?" She opened the door so that Aoshi could come in, the action allowing Misao to see the other woman's face for the first time.

'Freaky,' was Misao's only thought as she stood to join them. Misao came in just in time to see Kamatari walking out of the bathroom, dripping wet with only a towel around his waist. "Oh gross!" Misao turned around hastily. 'That was _not _something I wanted to see.'

"What's the matter honey?" Kamatari's voice was amused. "Doesn't your husband ever do this at home?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Misao whirled around to point an accusing finger at him but screamed when she realized Kamatari was still dressed in only a towel. "C-can't you put a robe on?" Kamatari's eyes twinkled in amusement as he fingered the fold in his towel.

"Ahh!" Misao quickly slapped her hands over her eyes.

Kamatari chuckled. "You're too cute." He walked over to the closet to pull out a robe. "But I'm guessing by the glares you're sending me I should stop teasing you if I want to keep my health in tact." He tugged the towel out from beneath his robe. "Well, since we're all here now, we should discuss the plan for tomorrow."

He sat on one of the beds and gestured to the Misao look alike. "I would like you to meet the lovely Karin. She's one of my models. She and Misao-san will have to make sure their outfits match _exactly_. That includes your clothes, hair, makeup, shoes, and jewelry."

Misao bit her lip. "Well I brought along that green outfit I bought from you like you told me to. I was just going to wear black flats with it. I wasn't planning on wearing any jewelry. Oh, except my wedding ring." Misao waved her left hand slightly as if for emphasis.

"Oh!" Kamatari held a hand to his mouth. "I forgot about the wedding rings! Well I'll just call my assistant and have her pick some up."

"Kamatari-san, I appreciate what you're doing for us and I don't mean to sound ungrateful but," Misao darted a look at Aoshi, "who's going to play Aoshi's double?"

Kamatari grinned in a manner that showed off his impossibly white teeth. "Why, yours truly of course!"

Aoshi choked on his own spit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao slowly got out of bed and drowsily stared at the person in front of her. Had her husband . . . shrunk? And how could his hair grow so quickly overnight? Misao had to blink several times before she realized it was Kamatari standing in front of her, not her husband. Misao shrieked and dove back under the blankets. "_What are you doing in here? _Can't you knock? And why are you wearing . . . _that_?"

Kamatari crossed his arms. "I'm here to make sure we all get ready on time and look as much alike as possible. Yes, I _did _knock but apparently you didn't hear me. And _this _is my outfit to pose as your husband."

Misao raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I think you're a little too small to pull it off. No offense."

"And I think I liked you better when you were sleeping. No offense," he smirked as he tossed her own words back at her.

Misao's face turned an ugly shade of purple. _"What is that supposed to mean_?"

Kamatari took off the coat he was wearing and folded it neatly over his arm. "Never mind," he sighed. "Get dressed, we only have two hours before our flight takes off."

Misao sat stewing in anger for a few minutes after Kamatari left. She couldn't understand _what _Kaoru saw in him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kamatari lifted Misao's chin up and turned her head from side-to-side to compare her makeup job to Karin's. "Hmm, I think you need just a bit more . . . " He reached for a brush and applied a little powder to the edge of her jaw. "There!" He turned them both around so they could look in the mirror. "What do you think? Quite good, hm?"

"Oh wow." Misao touched her face.

"We could pass for twins," Karin giggled.

"What do you think, anata?" Misao turned to face her husband.

"Very nice," Aoshi mumbled, his eyes still trained on the map he was studying.

"Mou! You didn't even look up!" Misao pouted.

"I saw you in the mirror."

Misao sighed.

"Misao, I'm sorry I'm not paying much attention to you right now, but I need to figure out how to get to where we need to go."

Misao sat on the bed next to Aoshi. "You know I can help you figure out where we're going as we drive."

"I know." Despite his words, Aoshi was still staring at the map.

Misao sighed in frustration. "That's enough," she tugged the map out of his hands. "Kamatari-san and Karin-san are going to be leaving in a few minutes. Let's relax for a few minutes. You know I'm going to be nervous as soon as we leave. Here," she reached over to grab a fedora from the night stand and set it on his head. "That should take your mind off driving."

Aoshi rolled his eyes upward to regard the hat with disdain. "I don't want to wear it." He sounded like a petulant child.

Misao sighed as she fussed with his hat. "Well I'm afraid you have to so that you and Kamatari-san can match outfits. Plus this will hide your hair. Besides," she grinned, "I always thought a fedora made a man look sexy.

Aoshi raised his eyebrows and Kamatari turned to look at Misao. "Really now? How interesting." Aoshi stared at Kamatari's back, trying to figure out what he meant by that statement.

Kamatari finished pinning up his hair then set his hat at a jaunty angle. "Well ta-ta kiddies. I sincerely hope everything goes as planned. And Misao-san, don't forget to give that package I gave you to Kaoru-chan."

Misao smiled. "I won't." Misao waited until Kamatari and Karin left before she moved to sit in her husband's lap. "They're all gone now," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And we have a whole half hour before we have to leave." She nuzzled her nose against his before reaching down to kiss him.

Aoshi laid a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back.

Misao's head bobbed up in surprise. "What's the matter?"

"If your make-up gets mussed up you won't be able to get it to match again." Misao couldn't help but chuckle. Only her husband would think to worry about something like that.

Misao tapped his nose. "It's kiss-proof." She reached down to kiss him again. "Just make sure you keep your hands below my face."

Aoshi's lips curved up ever so slightly. "The same goes for you."

Misao giggled against her husband's lips. Yep, a fedora definitely made a man look sexy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao fidgeted nervously in her chair, continuously twisting her fingers around each other.

"Misao you need to calm down. If somebody working for Soujiro is here, they could notice your nervousness."

"But I _am _nervous." She regarded Aoshi with some envy. "How do you always manage to stay so calm?"

"Practice. A lawyer who shows everybody what he's thinking isn't much good." He winked at her. Misao had to work not to openly gape at him. Her husband had actually _winked _at her in front of all these people! He could be very affectionate when they were alone, but when they were in public she was doing good just to get him to hold her hand.

"Misao!" Misao blinked out of her thoughts to see Aoshi standing impatiently in front of her. "They just announced our flight. We have to leave now."

Misao apologized, grabbed her carry-on bag, then stood. She latched onto Aoshi's coat sleeve as much for emotional support as to make sure she didn't get lost in the shuffle of the crowd.

Misao felt slightly less anxious when they were seated on the plane. Or at least she didn't feel as if some random shout was going to jump out and attack the two of them.

Aoshi squeezed her hand and she looked over at him. He wasn't smiling, nor did he offer any words of comfort. But the relaxed state of his face reassured him that everything would be okay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao very much resembled an awed child as she observed the milling crowd with wide eyes.

"Misao, it's not as if you've never seen Caucasians before."

"Oh I know. But I've never been outside of Japan before so this is very exciting for me."

"It's not as if I'm some big globetrotter myself Misao."

"Oh forget it," Misao mumbled. "Let's just find a taxi so we can get out of here."

Finding a taxi proved to be easier than getting to Kaoru's apartment. The driver couldn't speak Japanese, and knew even less English than Aoshi and Misao. But between broken English, frantic hand gestures, and near collisions, they finally arrived at their destination. Misao stepped out on slightly shaky legs and wondered if what she went through could count as one of those life-altering experiences that changed your view on things.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao and Aoshi trudged up the stairs. Checking to make sure they had the right apartment, they knocked on the door. After waiting for a few seconds they knocked again only to be met with the same response. Shrugging their shoulders, they turned to leave when a feminine voice called out a tentative greeting.

Both of them turned to see a damp Kaoru standing in the hallway, dressed in a robe with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Oh!" Kaoru's eye's brightened and she tried to hug both of them at once. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming today? I would have had Yahiko come up so he could pick you guys up from the airport."

"We didn't want too many people to know to lessen the chances of us being followed." Misao looked Kaoru up and down. "Do I want to know why you're standing in the bathroom dressed in only a bathrobe?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Communal bathing room. It's what you get when you can only afford cheap rent." She opened the door for them. "Is there anything you guys want?"

"Just some milk to coat my stomach please. The landing made my stomach a little queasy."

Kaoru's eyes dropped down to Misao's abdomen. "May I?"

Misao smiled softly and nodded, "of course." Kaoru gently curled her hand around the slight bulge as if she was afraid of hurting the baby.

"Oh, it feels harder than I thought it would."

"It doesn't really round out until about four or five months."

Kaoru walked over to grab a quart of milk out of the small refrigerator occupying a corner. "So how does your house look?"

"I don't know. We came straight over here after the flight."

Kaoru turned her head over her shoulder and smiled. "You guys didn't have to do that."

"We wanted to." This time it was Aoshi who spoke.

"But I'm afraid we're going to be pests and ask to spend the night here."

"It's no bother at all. You guys are welcome here any time. But I'm afraid there's only one small futon."

"Misao will take it," Aoshi spoke up immediately.

Misao sighed. "I'm afraid he's been very overprotective since we found out about the baby."

"No, it's no problem," Kaoru assured her. "It makes perfect sense." Kaoru looked around as a sudden thought struck her. "I wasn't planning on company so I'm afraid the only thing I have is Top Ramen."

Aoshi frowned. "That's not very healthy for you Kaoru."

Kaoru blew a few stray bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry so much Aoshi." Kaoru sat on the floor as the water warmed up. "So how is everybody back home?" There was a look of longing in her eyes as she asked the question. She hadn't really wanted to leave Japan and had done so only to escape Soujiro.

"They're all fine. And I have a present for you from Kamatari-san."

"Oh he didn't have to do that," Kaoru protested. Nevertheless, she ripped open the box with the eagerness of a young child. "Oh." Kaoru lifted out a silk Chinese style dress that was made out of a vibrant red and decorated with golden dragons twisting every which way. Kaoru picked up an envelope that had fallen to the ground when she had taken the dress out of the box. She silently read the note that was tucked inside.

_Dear Kaoru-chan,_

_I wish with all my heart I could have presented this gift to you (which I made myself) in person. But we both now that would be an unwise action right now. _

_My brother is not worth throwing your life away. Find yourself a good man, when you do wear this dress. You'll both thank me. _

_Kisses and hugs from the best brother-in-law in the world._

Kaoru made a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. Kamatari certainly had a flare for words.

"No, he really didn't have to do that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru had bullied Misao into taking a walk with her in the park. Both she and Aoshi told Misao it would be good exercise for her and the baby. Misao complained that they were gaining up on her and that Kaoru was supposed to be an ally against her husband in such matters.

But once she had discovered the beauty of the trees and how invigorating the ocean breeze could be she decided it wasn't that bad.

A loud shout of "Kaoru!" was the only warning they received before a red blur crashed into Kaoru's leg. "HI! HI! HI!" Kenji shouted as he jumped up and down, his arms still wrapped around her legs.

Kenshin caught up to them right behind his son. "Hey," he smiled warmly at her. "I see you're out for a walk too."

Kaoru blushed and nodded in affirmation. Ever since that incident when she had been sick a few weeks ago they had really loosened up around each other.

Kenshin watched as Kenji lifted his arms up in a clear indication that he wanted Kaoru to pick him up. It still amazed him how much his son had warmed up to her. He seemed to respect her now and even listened to her now - not all the time of course, but still it was an improvement. Kenshin had felt slightly put out that they wouldn't tell him what had procured this miraculous transformation but decided he should count his blessings.

Kenshin flicked his eyes over to Misao. "So are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He watched in slight amusement as a flustered expression came over Kaoru's face.

"I'm so sorry! This is my friend Shinomori Misao. She and her husband just moved over here from Japan. Misao this is my boss Himura Kenshin. And this is his son Kenji."

"So how do you like San Francisco so far?" Kenshin asked in perfect Japanese. He laughed when Kaoru stared at him in shock. "My father taught Meg and me how to speak Japanese. He said it was so we didn't lose touch with our heritage, but I think it was really just because his father made him learn it. It's come in quite handy in my business however."

"What business are you in, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't mind at all," he reassured Misao. "I'm in business real estate. You know shopping malls and office buildings. Things like that."

"Oh, my husband was just transferred over here to work for a corporation that deals in that type of business."

Kenshin nodded and rocked on the balls of his feet in the awkward silence that followed. "Well, I guess I should leave you two to finish your walk. It was very nice meeting you Shinomori-san. I'll see you on Monday Kaoru."

"Kaoru why didn't you tell me your boss was so hot!"

Kaoru stuck her hands on her hips. "How can you say that? You're a married woman!"

Misao rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm going to _fantasize _about him or anything. I'm very happy with my Aoshi. But that doesn't mean I don't have eyes."

Kaoru had a sudden urge to bite her friend's hand when Misao patted her on the head.

-

I apologize if I used any words improperly during the latter half of this story. I couldn't find my dictionary.

Yes, I really do like men in fedoras! (: I also have a thing for guys in wire-rimmed glasses... (I know, I'm wierd.)

I know a lot of people don't like alternate pairings, but some people do. (I know I do!) I'm curious which ones are your favorites or most hated pairings? What show are they from? Just curious. (:

**RECOMMENDED FANFIC**

**A Girl Worth Fighting For **by _sourire. _Kenshin comes across an letter that reminds him of some old musings ... and provides him with a few new ones. Sweet little one-shot.

_I would like to thank_: **4ever2belove**, **miniwoo**, **Mistress of the Underworld**, **crazy fanfic lover**, **sulou**, **Littleryokot**, **skenshingumi**, **RogueSummersLover**, **serlgee**, **silver0150**, **Stray** **Angel**, **Via x Infinito**, **ixchen**, **battosaichick-**, **flclgd14**, **NiChee**, **Reignashii**, **legolasEstalstar**, **Triste1**, **Mikok Kagome Archer**, **ken**, **Starr Stealer**, **Rue**, **Sims are awsome**, **AmayaSaria**, **Lendra-chan**, **vixenia**, **Nixy-Chan**, **royal blueKitsune **_for reviewing! I tried to respond to all of you, but I apologize if I missed any of you._

_I would like to thank: _**4ever2belove, Alysa Moon, ****Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, animefanrk, Art3m1s, ayana11259, azmc4evr, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bravedragon, BrokenReflection2201, clamsofmacabre, crazy fanfic lover, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, glory angel 5, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Himuro Kirie, Horosha no Kage, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Mageblood, Minny May Yukibura, Misstress of the Underworld, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, nes, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Punch you in da face, Quentin B. Caulfield, rain angst, RamenLuvinMnster, rdeveranime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Rurouni-Inu, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, sha xd, shiroshima, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, tearose66, Tima-san, Triste1, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, War-Reporter & whitesparkles99 **_for adding this story to your faves list! _


	14. Chapter fourteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 14

I can't believe it's almost April already. :( This chapter doesn't really deal with just one issue, instead I tried to tie up a few loose ends. (:

I AM USING MY BROTHER'S COMPUTER. IT DOESN'T HAVE SPELL-CHECK. I WILL CORRECT THIS CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU! (:

-

"_Well_?" Soujiro expectantly eyed the emaciated man in front of him. Sojiro had never cared for Henya, there was a kind of constant nervous quality about him that grated on Sojiro's nerves. Henya was like an obedient little puppy, the kind that is always licking people's hands and practically pee all over themselves in their excitement to please their master.

It reminded Sojiro of how he had acted when he was a child.

"I'm afraid I missed them. But," he added hastily when Sojiro's fists tightened, "I was able to find out where they were headed." The harsh light in Sojiro's eyes lessened fractionally.

"And...?"

"They either went to Germany or California in the United States."

A muscle in Sojiro's jaw started working overtime at this bit of news. "Well, what are you still doing here?" He snapped at Henya. "Start searching for them!" After Henya left Sojiro sat down at his desk and placed his head in his hands.

"Either, or" didn't provide them with much of a game plan. Sojiro shuddered, his father would not be pleased.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yahiko sighed as Aoshi and Misao continued their petty arguing. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"Because we're family and we can't escape them," Kaoru answered. "You know they'll be back to their usual selves once everything is settled. If you keep that in mind it should be easier to deal with the situation."

"Wanna bet?" Yahiko grumbled under his voice. After a long day of unpacking boxes and moving furniture, everyone's nerves were frazzled.

Aoshi's over-protective attitude toward his pregnant wife and said wife's loud mouth weren't helping matters.

Kaoru finally had enough of their constant bickering and marched over to the two of them. "That's enough!" Kaoru ripped the box from Aoshi's grip and tested it's weight before shoving it into Misao's hands. "It weighs less than five pounds, it won't hurt the baby. Aoshi go ... lift something heavy or do some other macho thing to make you feel better about yourself."

Kaoru didn't mean to be malicious, but when she was mad her mouth often spoke without her mind's consent.

"Kaoru!" Misao chastised her. "You should know better than I do that Aoshi isn't like that!"

Kaoru turned and left without saying a word. Aoshi held Misao back when she started to storm after Kaoru. "But she just insulted you!" Misao protested. "She insulted both of us!"

"I know," Aoshi replied as he watched his cousin's stiff movements. "She's embarrassed right now. She'll apologize when she's able to." He gave his wife a wry smile. "I guess I'll go do something 'macho' now."

Misao made a face. "Don't say things like that, it's just doesn't suit you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Aoshi predicted, by the end of he day Koaru had apologized - profusely. She even convinced them to let her treat everybody to supper to further ease her concsense. Misao agreed after she found out the restaraunt they were going to was where Tsubame worked.

"So you're the Tsubame I've heard so much about," Misao cheerfully greeted the young woman. "I must say, I'm glad to see Yahiko in a lasting relationship. Especially with such a nice girl." Yahiko shot Misao a wary glance as Tsubame started to look a little unsure of the other woman's intentions.

"Oh?"

Misao nodded in response to Tsubame's question. "Yes, he's just too high maintenance for most women. Why, I remember one time he told a girl he didn't approve of women working and that his wife would be good and stay home taking care of his babies."

"_Oh really_?" Tsubame sent her boyfriend a heated glare. "If you'll all excuse me, I have to keep _working_. After all, I don't have a husband to support me while I take care of his babies." That said, she stormed off to wait on her other tables.

Yahiko jumped up to chase after her. "Baby!" Tsubame sent him a frigid gaze.

Yahiko gulped, "Tsubame ... Misao was just joking."

"I have other tables to wait on," Tsubame informed him cooly. "If you don't stop harrassing me, _sir_, I will ask for you to be escorted from the premises of this restaraunt."

Yahiko's face crumpled when he realized she was serious. He couldn't believe his sweet Tsubame had actually given him the cold shoulder! "Thanks for nothing!" He hissed at Misao. "What did you do that for?"

"I was just teasing. Don't tell me you can't take a joke anymore, Yahiko-chan!" Misao was now suffering from the same embarrassment that Kaoru had earlier. It was the kind that continued to make a fool out of one until they were so overwrought with guilt all ambition was ignored, save making amends. "But perhaps I did go a bit too far," she conceded after noticing her companions reproving glares.

Misao waved Tsubame over when the girl walked by their table. "I forgot to mention that Yahiko was only eight years old when he said that. I also didn't mention that he didn't have any strong female role models while growing up." Kaoru looked as if she wanted to protest to the last part of Misao's apology but didn't say anything.

Tsubame melted instantly. "That's right, you told me your mom died when you were very young." She started to blush in guilt. "Oh Yahiko, I'm sorry! I should have known better! You've never treated me that way."

Yahiko crossed his arms defensively. "Yeah, you should have known better." He yelped when Kaoru and Misao pinched him on either side. "But I guess we should forget about it instead of blaming each other." Kaoru was impressed with her little brother's maturity.

"Tsubame-san, my apartment supervisor was accepted to submit some pieces of art to a local gallery. We're all going this weekend, would you like to join us?"

Tsubame's usual shy smile readorned her face. "That sounds like fun. Thanks for inviting me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao sighed in dissapointment when Kaoru showed up at the gallery with Ryuzaburo. "He's ... not quite what I was expecting." Misao tried to catch Kaoru's attention in the reflection of the restroom's mirror.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in return. "It's not what you're thinking. Misao I already told you I'm only here with him as a friendly gesture. When I told him I wasn't comfortable being in his apartment with him, he was kind enough to wait until we could meet in public among friends. So please just accept what I've told you and don't make a big deal out of it."

"Oh alright. Like I said, I wasn't very impressed with him anyway. He seemed a little too friendly." Misao ran a critical eye over her friend's outfit. "I was hoping you would get rid of those horrible clothes when you left Sojiro's influence."

Kaoru looked down at her clothes. "What's wrong with them? These aren't stained or ripped _and _they match."

"What's sad is that you actually have a good sense of fashion combination but you never use it!" Misao sighed and shook her head. "I forgot how lazy you are when it comes to dressing up. I guess Igot my hopes up for nothing."

Kaoru threw her hands up in the air and walked out. "I have more important things to do than spend an hour or more primping!"

The first person Misao saw when she went back to the gallery was Yahiko. He didn't look happy and Kaoru wondered what was upsetting him. She found out when she joined him and Ryuzaburo. "That's my mother," she whispered in shock. "Along with Yahiko and me." She gasped in shock when she finally understood what had happened.

"_You _were the one who kept breaking into my apartment. Do you realize how scared I was that someone was trying to hurt me? I could press charges against you, you know! In fact I _should _press charges! Why would you do something like that?"

"I - I just ..." Ryuzaburo looked at a loss for words. "I felt my worked lacked beauty. you inspired me, but when you told me you couldn't come over to my apartment I assumed there was no point in asking yo uto pose for me. I used my key to get into your apartment. I didn't steal anything and I swear I didn't have any malicious intentions. I - I apologize for my actions."

Kaoru looked to the others for support, but found none. "I don't ... I just can't deal with this right now. You guys can stay if you want, but I have to leave."

Kaoru hurried out to the busy sidewalk and rested a hand over her eyes as she tried to sort through her emotions. "Kaoru?" Yahiko touched his sister's shoulder. Kaoru looked around to see everybody, save Ryuzaburo had come out with her. "Kaoru you don't want a creep like that to have access to your apartment, or any apartment!"

"Yahiko's right Kaoru, you should turn this guy in."

"I don't know, like he said, he didn't steal anything. He _is _the supervisor so I guess that gives him the right to enter my apartment, doesn't it?"

"Thinking like that is a bad idea. Tell her its a bad idea Aoshi!"

"I agree. I don't know everything about the rules here just yet, but it doesn't seem like he should be allowed in your apartment for no reason."

"Maybe I should talk to him first. I'm sure he won't do it again if I ask."

"Kaoru." Everybody turned to find Ryuzaburo standing before them. Aoshi and Yahiko sub-conciously stepped in front of Misao and Kaoru.

Ryuzaburo started to raise a placating hand, then thought better of it. "I didn't come out here to hurt anybody, I just ..." Ryuzaburo looked as if he was carefully considering his next words. "Somebody just offered to buy that painting. I'm asking 200 dollars for it but I think it's only fair that you collect the money. Or I could give _you _the painting to do what you want with it."

Kaoru seriously considered taking Ryuzaburo up on his first offer. 200 dollars may not be much, but she could use the money. "I need to see the painting again."

"Of course," Ryuzaburo agreed.

Kaoru went back inside to stand in front of the painting. Ryuzaburo had unknowingly painted Kaoru's favorite picture. It had been taken on her mother's last day, Kaoru and Yahiko had helped her dress her best for it. Somehow seeing her mother in the large portrait rather then the small picture made it seem as if she was alive again.

Kaoru had to put her hand to her mouth to keep from touching her mother's face. "What did you title it?"

"_A Mother's Love_."

Kaoru's lower lip trembled, she didn't know how much more of this she could handle. "It's very fitting." She sighed. "Yahiko you should have a say in this as well. You were her son too."

Yahiko shook his head helplessly. "You spent more time with her than I did. I think you are the best one to make a decision."

Kaoru smiled as she finally gave in to the temptation to gently touch her mother's face. Finally she sighed and turned to Ryuzaburo. "I can't stand the thought of one of my most precious memories hanging in a stranger's house." Kaoru only felt a twinge of guilt at the dissapointment on Ryuzaburo's face. Even if Kaoru had decided to keep the money, selling this painting would have publicized his name. But he was the one that started it, so Kaoru told herself she had nothing to feel bad about.

"However," she continued, "my mother did enjoy helping people. So ... you may use it to advertise your skills, if you wish. But if a time comes when you plan to no longer keep it, then I want it." Kaoru turned to leave but after pausing, turned back around to step closer to Ryuzaburo.

"I want you to know that you have completely lost my trust. If my apartment is broken into again, you will be the first person I suspect. You might want to consider that if you are tempted to take such actions again."

When Kaoru walked out of the gallery with her family, she left behind a very contrite Ryuzaburo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite Kenshin's threats to Shishio, Kenji had remained in the same school. This was due largely to the fact that Megumi felt transferring Kenji and Kozuke to another school wouldn't address the problem and so refused to transfer her son. Kenji refused to go anywhere without his young friend.

And so it was, Kaoru found herself walking the familiar path to Kenji's school. Her class had been cancelled so she was actually early for once. She was on her way to the office to sign in and wait for Kenji when she spotted him being marched down the hall by a teacher.

Kaoru's heart sank; it was apparent the boy had been in another fight.

"Hello," Kaoru addressed the teacher. "May I ask where you are going with Kenji?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I should give you that information."

"Oh, well you see I'm Kenji's nanny. It should be okay."

The frazzled teacher gave Kaoru a speculative look then turned to Kenji. "Is what she says true?" When Kenji remained silent, the teacher gave his arm a little shake to gain his attention. "Is it?" The teacher asked again. Kenji nodded his head wordlessly. The teacher started walking again.

"I'm taking him to the principal's office. I'm sure you can guess why. Since you are the only caretaker present, I don't see why you can't come with us."

Kaoru was worried by how quiet Kenji was. It wasn't uncommon for the boy to be sullen, she had seen him in that mood many times. But this seemed different, he seemed almost spiritless. "I'll take him." Kaoru picked him up and carried him in an attempt to comfort him. He immediately wrapped around her and buried his head in her neck. Kaoru squeezed him extra tightly when she realized the wetness she felt on her neck was more than just blood.

"What happened?"

The teacher sighed. "A grade schooler started to tease Kenji about that toy he always brings with him. I've _warned _Kenji not to bring it with him as it seems to start many fights between the two students. But, Kenji wilfully refuses to listen to me and this is the result."

Kaoru decided she didn't like this teacher. "And where were all the teachers when this happened?" Kaoru _barely _kept from asking where _this _teacher was during the fight.

The teacher turned and looked her squarely in the eye. "Miss, I know what you are thinking. The fight occurred out in the hall, and it was already finished by the time I found out about it. I _wish _there were enough teachers to keep a proper eye on all of the students, but we don't have the funds. I know this must sound like a cop out to you, but it's the truth. And before you ask why I'm not escorting the other student to the principal's office as well, it's because _he _had to be sent to the nurse's office."

Kaoru blushed a little in embarrassment; that _had _been her next question. While they waited to see the principal, Kaoru cleaned Kenji up as best as she could with a tissue. "Kenji, what happened? The last few weeks you haven't gotten into any fights or lied. I was glad to see you behaving better."

Again, Kenji didn't say anything. He merely shrugged and kept his head down. Before Kaoru could question him further, Yumi announced that Shishio was ready to see them.

"I apologize for the delay, I have been trying to reach Kenji's father," he explained.

"I know this probably sounds like a bad idea, but I wonder if you would be kind enough to let me take Kenji home for today. I'm sure both his father and this other's boys parents would be willing to meet on another day." Kaoru would make sure Kenji wasn't the only one held responsible for his actions.

Shishio considered his answer for quite some time, his eyes trained on Kenji's dejected form. Enough time had started to pass for Koaru to start pondering random thoughts - such as how long it took Shishio to put all of his bandages on in the morning - when the principal finally spoke.

"That might be for the best. If we allow some time to pass, everybody might be in a less accussing mood." Shishio's voice was casual enough, but Kaoru felt the last part was a reprimand meant just for her.

Kaoru thanked him and walked outside, barely remembering to look for Kozuke and his mother. Megumi had started working again in the morning - leaving Taki with a nearby daycare center. She only worked half days, stopping in time to pick everybody up and drive them to her house.

Kaoru smiled her relief when Megumi took some of Kemji's things from her hands. "Thanks for waiting."

"Of course I wouldn't leave you and Kenji here. I was startign to worry a bit though, when Kozuke told me Kenji had gotten into another fight. How is he?"

Megumi patiently waited as Kaoru struggled to detach Kenji's limbs from around her body. "Kenji, you have to go into your car seat now. I wish I could keep holding you, but I can't while we're in the car."

Kenji started to cry harder, practically throwing a tantrum in the parking lot. His screaming had started the baby to cry and both women had a hard time calming them down. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief when everybody was finally ready to leave.

"You know," Kaoru commented to Megumi, "I'm almost more relieved that he had a fit. He was far too quiet until then. It was scaring me." She looked back to check on Kenji and saw him holding a damaged stuff toy to his face.

A very familiar stuffed toy. It looked a lot like the same one he had nearly bit her head off about on the first day. Things were starting to click in place for Kaoru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi had helped Kaoru patch up Kenji, then made sure the two of them were left alone in the nursery. She felt it was the best way Kaoru would be able to get Kenji to talk.

Kaoru had taken a look at Kenji's toy and decided she was capable of sewing it back together. "After I finish sewing it, we can wash it and it will be practically as good as new." Kaoru waited for Kenji to say something, but he remained silent as he sat next to her.

"Of course, it will be rather delicate so it might be a good idea to leave it home from now on."

Kenji shook his head violently. "I can't!"

"Oh." Kaoru cleared her throat nervously. "Would you mind if I asked why?"

Kenji turned his face to stare up at her for a long time before answering. "Mommy gave Enishi to me before she died. Daddy told me, they were going on a trip and I had to stay home so she gave him to me to keep me company. It isn't right to leave him alone then, is it?"

"No I suppose not." Kaoru was surprised to see dissapointment form on Kenji's face. Perhaps the toy had become more of a burden than anyone realized? "I wonder if ..." Kaoru spoke slowly as she thought out loud.

"Do you remember that I told you my mother died when I was little?" Kenji nodded. "Well," Kaoru continued, "right before ... that happened, she gave me a toy to keep me company too. But I had to store it away to keep it safe. But he's probably very lonely too. Maybe if we brought the two of them together, they could keep each other company and Enishi could stay home then."

"Is um ... what is his name?"

Koaru smiled, "Kenji."

Kenji gave her a skeptical look. "You're lying to make me feel better."

Koaru shook her head. "No, it's true. I've always liked that name."

Kenji didn't look like he was totally convinced. "Well would _Kenji _be a good friend to Enishi?"

"Oh yes. He was my best friend for a very long time."

Kenji looked as if he was considering the matter deeply before finally nodding. "Alright, I want to try it."

"I'm glad, see you helped me out too!" She knotted off the last stitch and cut the thread. She ran a critical eye over Enishi. The poor thing was so dirty it was pathetic. "This poor is practically begging for a bath. Why don't you help me give him one, hm?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For about a week, Kaoru had noticed that the nervous flutter she felt whenever Kenshin was around had morphed into a somewhat pleasant anticipation. She was getting that feeling now and so knew the body that had just sat next to her could only be Kenshin.

"I heard about what happened at school." Kenshin smiled at her. "Thanks for taking care of Kenji."

"Oh well -" Kaoru had been about to say it was her job to take care of Kenji, but that seemed to demean how she felt about the boy." "Well, he's just such a good boy what else could I do?"

Kenshin let out a half-laugh, half-snort. "You can help me figure out why he is getting into so many fights."

"Oh, I already beat you there."

"Really, might it have anything to do with the bunny drip-drying in my sister's shower?"

A fit of giggles escaped Kaoru before she sobered back up. "Yes, but I think there's more to it than that."

Kenshin's lips twisted inot a frown. "Me too." He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "Everybody has been telling me that Kenji should leave the toy at home, at least for school. I'm ashamed to admit it, but Kenji's even hinted that he wants to do the same only I pretended I didn't understand." If Kenshin noticed Kaoru's surprise, he gave no indication; he merely continued to gaze forward unseeingly.

"Kenji feels a sort of duty to protect the toy, even if that includes bringing it to school. I ... guess I was afraid that if he became unattached to the toy, he would forget Tomoe all the more quickly. But I think I did more harm than good."

Kaoru hesitated before speaking. "Physical reminders of loved ones are nice. But they have their place." She hoped Kenshin didn't notice the darting glance she gave to his wedding ring.

Kenshin shifted in a way that made it seem as if his back was turned to her when it wasn't. Kaoru had been at the recieving end of this move more than she cared for and knew it meant he was angry. After a little more shifting and some heavy sighing, Kenshin finally stayed in one position.

"My mom's been telling me the same thing for the past year. She said she went through the same thing when dad died and she's worried about me."

"Well, isn't that what mother's do? Worry about their children?" Kaoru smiled trying to lighten the mood but it seemed to have the opposite effect on her boss.

His hands started to fidget and he kept looking away from her, but Kaoru didn't think he was mad again. If Kaoru didn't know better, she would say Kenshin looked kind of shy. Kaoru had seen Kenshin when he was uncomfortable, and even when he was embarrassed, but _never _had she seen a shy Kenshin!

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru's eyes widened when Kenshin's ears turned red.

"Yeah, I was just remembering something Kenji's prinicipal said when he called earlier." Kenshin gave an uneasy chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "He said you stood up for Kenji so well today, if he didn't know better he would have thought you were his mom."

Kaoru's face flamed red and she gave a tense laugh. "Oh wow, really? That's - that's kind of funny." They both continued to laugh in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kenshin agreed. Amidst the tense chuckles, neither of them knew they were both wondering why they were so embarrassed over such a simple observation.

-

An anonymous reviewer asked me some questions and I thought I would answer them here. K&K will _definitely _progress more in their relationship. (In fact they are right now!) I'm sorry, but not all can be as we hope... And as for the answer to Tomoe's death, I'm hoping to bring that issue up in the next chapter. So stay tuned! (: (I don't think Megumi schemed all that much in the anime _or _the manga. It seems to mostly be a fan thing. But it does kind of suit her personality. :D)

**Recommended Fanfic: **

**Best Laid Plans **by _Chibi Tenshi_. Kaoru finds that things don't always go as planned, but that doesn't mean you can't get what you want in the end! A cute one-shot.

_I would like to thank: _**Misstress of the Underworld, Anonymous but very interested, Goshikku Seirei, Im-Not-A-Nut, picklezzz, skenshingumi, Captaincarnival, Via x Infinito, InuYashaGurl2007, fantasy4luvr, iris dreamer, SoreNoMiko, Oyuu-Saramoto14, legolasEstelstar, sulou, kobakawa reisha, Neko-Lady, Lynn-Minmay, RKaddict001, nes, Reignashii, NordicaVB, Starr Stealer, flouZ, tvsweetie, 4ever2belove, DeeKaui, royal blueKitsune **_for reviewing!_

_I would like to thank: _**4ever2belove, Alysa Moon, Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, animefanrk, Art3m1s, azmc4evr, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bravedragon, Captaincarnival, clamsofmacabre, crazy fanfic lover, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, Eternal Night Storm, ExoticLittleFlower411, glory angel 5, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Himuro Kirie, Hold My Own, Horosha no Kage, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, InuYashaGurl2007, Jamaican Insanity, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Koukishin, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Lynxionia, Mageblood, Minny May Yukibura, Misstress of the Underworld, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, Neko-Lady, nes, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, Oyuu-Saramoto14, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, picklezzz, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Punch you in da face, Quentin B. Caulfield, rain angst, RamenLuvinMnster, rdeveranime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, rightnow., Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Rurouni-Inu, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, sha xd, shiroshimo, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sulou, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, tearose66, The-Lone-Lemon, Tima-san, Triste1, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, War-Reporter & whitesparkles99 **_for adding this story to your faves list! _

See you in **June! **:D


	15. Chapter fifteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 15

I forgot to thank _YetAnotherCatGirl _for proofreading the last chapter. I'm so sorry:(( Hopefully she'll proofread this one for me as well. :)

-

Kenshin sat in a corner of the bar. He had never been in one before. He wasn't impressed with what he saw now. But, he supposed that if the only purpose of frequenting such places was for the alcohol, then the atmosphere didn't matter.

If Kenshin had been asked a month - or even a week -ago if he would like a drink, he would have flatly refused. It wasn't that he had made a vow never to drink again. But after that night, Kenshin couldn't stomach even the smell of alcohol. Yet here he was sitting in a dingy bar with the sole purpose of getting drunk.

Kenshin looked down at his empty glass then set his head on the palm of his hand. 'Enough, this isn't like me.' Kenshin finally pushed away from the table and staggered to the door.

"Hey!" A well-built man wearing a shirt with the bar's logo on it walked over to Kenshin. "It looks as if you've had too much to drink. The law says I have to take your keys."

"Oh." Kenshin dug into his pocket and dropped the keys into the other man's hand. "I wasn't planning on driving anyway."

Kenshin stepped out of the bar and into the San Francisco fog. The drizzle that had lasted all day was now trying to turn into a steady downpour. Kenshin jammed his hands into his pockets and shuffled along the sidewalk. He knew he should call a cab and that he might get sick in this weather, but right now, Kenshin felt like the rain was his only companion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you," Kaoru thanked the children for cleaning up their dishes. "I borrowed a popcorn popper and Suzume brought Candy Land. So, I can make some popcorn and then we can play a game." Kaoru looked over the group of frowning faces and didn't know what to do. "I know this is your first time away from home, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"I was having fun, but I want to go home now."

"Me too," Kozuke agreed with his cousin.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around the boys' shoulders. "We talked about this Kozuke. I'm watching you and your sister so your parents could have some alone time. Kenji, I asked if you wanted to spend the night with Kozuke and you said yes. I'm sure your father has already made plans for tonight."

"_Please?_" Kenji managed to make his eyes look even bigger than usual.

"Well, I guess we could at least give him a call," Kaoru finally relented. Kaoru punched in Kenshin's number then handed the phone to Kenji.

Kenji opened his mouth to speak, then frowned. "Here," he handed the phone back to Kaoru.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru held the phone to her ear, only to hear silence.

"I thought it was daddy, but it was just his voice on the machine." Kenji's head drooped for a moment before his manner brightened.

"We could call him on his cell phone!"

Kaoru looked doubtful. "Kenji, I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Let's just play the game, and we can try again before you go to bed."

Kenji scrunched up his face.

"Throwing a tantrum won't change my mind," Kaoru warned.

Kenji stomped across the room and pouted.

"If you don't want to join us, that's your choice. When you're in a better mood, you may join us if you want to."

"I don't want to play your silly game!" Kenji shouted. "I want my daddy!"

Kaoru sucked in a breath and pressed her lips together. "There's no need to shout," was all Kaoru said before attending to the other children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megumi giggled as Sano whispered kisses along her neck. "I feel like a teenager who is sneaking behind their parents back."

Sano smirked at his wife's comment. "More like a parent who is trying to steal a few moments with their spouse before their children come running into the room," he teased his wife in the hopes that she would laugh again.

Sano loved to make his family laugh, it was such a beautiful sound. Unfortunately, Sano's words had the opposite effect and Megumi's features drooped slightly.

"I was trying not to think about my babies."

"Meg, Kaoru's watching them. They'll be _fine_."

"I know. I trust Kaoru. But I can't help worrying a little."

Before Sano could respond, there was a sound at the door. "I'll go see who that is."

"Be careful," Megumi warned her husband.

Sano flicked his forehead in frustration. "Stop worrying so much!"

Sano opened the door to see his brother-in-law sitting on the porch.

"Kenshin what are you doing here?" Sano sat next to Kenshin when the other man shook his head in response.

"Kenshin, I know this day has bad memories for you, but you do remember it's Meg and my anniversary tonight, correct?"

Kenshin moaned a little, but said nothing.

Sano turned so that he was facing Kenshin. "Have you been _drinking_?" Sano was shocked. Even before the accident, Kenshin hadn't been much of a drinker. Now he smelled as if he had been dipped in alcohol.

"Kenshin what has gotten into you? I hope you didn't drive over here!"

"Of course not!" Kenshin snapped.

Sano sighed, "Well that's a relief. How did you get here, then?"

"I walked."

"In the rain?"

Sano looked up at the grey sky, then back down at his hands. "I'll take you home. I guess you can sleep it off."

"I don't want to be alone," Kenshin quietly protested.

Sano set his head in his hands and massaged his temples. "I don't know . . . I'll talk with Meg. At any rate, you need to come in and dry off." Sano helped Kenshin walk inside and sit at the kitchen table, then returned to the living room.

"Meg?" When his wife didn't answer, Sano walked up to the couch to find her sleeping. Sano sighed, "Oh well. I guess it doesn't really matter now."

Sano grabbed some towels from the downstairs bathroom so Kenshin could dry off. On his way back, he heard Kaoru's voice on the answering machine. "Hello?" Sano answered the phone.

"Hello Sagara-san. I'm sorry to disturb you, but the boys wouldn't go to sleep without saying good night. I was wondering if you know where Kenshin is? I can't reach him at his house."

"He's here at my house." Sano paused briefly as an idea occurred to him. "Actually, would you mind coming over and helping me out?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carting along four cranky toddlers and a baby on a bus after dark was _not _Kaoru's idea of fun. Nevertheless, she was pleased it only took half an hour longer than usual to reach Sano's house.

"You brought the kids," Sano's voice was surprised.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized, "I didn't know who to leave them with. What's wrong anyway? Why is Kenshin here?"

"Let's help the kids out of their coats and then I'll tell you."

Kaoru gave Sano a weird look, but complied with his wishes.

"Kozuke, why don't you all go up to your room and play quietly?" Sano told his son.

"Ok."

Sano watched as Kozuke walked up the stairs to his room, then turned to Kaoru. "Kenshin's drunk." Sano's voice was so casual, Kaoru wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Did you say he is drunk?"

Sano nodded.

"How can you be so casual about it?" Kaoru demanded. "Where is Kenshin? He's not hurt is he?"

"He's fine. He's in the kitchen."

Before Sano could say more, Kaoru ran into the kitchen. "Kenshin-san, I thought you were more responsible than this. And why are you so wet?"

Kenshin mumbled an answer but all Kaoru could make out were "Tomoe" and "walked."

"Sagara-san, we need to get him into something dry before he becomes sick!"

"That's why I wanted you to come over, so you could help me take him home and dry him off."

"Where is Megumi-san?"

Sano ran a hand through his hair. "She fell asleep on the couch when Kenshin came over. She's been so tired lately, I didn't want to disturb her."

Kaoru made an exasperated sound. "Ok. Hurry and take him out to the car, I'll get the children."

Sano helped Kenshin out to the car, strapped him into the passenger seat, then returned to the kitchen to write a brief note to his wife.

"Ok. We're all ready!" Kaoru hurried the children into the garage. "Let's go!"

Kozuke tugged on his father's hand. "I tried to pick up my toys, but Kaoru told me to leave them."

Sano realized his son was worried about being punished and wanted to defend his case early. "Don't worry about it, son." Sano patted the boy's head. "Taking your uncle Kenshin home is more important."

Kaoru and Sano installed Taki and Kozuke's seats before they realized they didn't have enough for all of the children. Sano scratched his head. "Now what do we do?"

Kaoru wanted to suggest they drive the short distance to Kenshin's house without the car seats, but knew that was wrong. "Well . . . " she struggled to find an appropriate solution. "I suppose . . . we could just take Taki and Suzume and leave the others for now."

Sano shrugged, "I guess that works." Kaoru and Sano explained the plan to the children, warned them to behave, then left after promising to return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know," Kaoru commented as she hurried the children through the door, "I don't understand why you wanted me to come along. I have to dry off the children. You will have to care for Kenshin-san on your own."

"The little girl can dry herself, can't she? It shouldn't take too long to care for Taki."

"I don't know." Kaoru was in a sour mood. Her disappointment over Kenshin's drunk ness had grown into resentment and although she usually enjoyed the rain, now it was only irritating her. Kaoru stomped up the stairs to Kenshin's room.

"Where does Kenshin-san keep the towels?" she yelled. Crossing her arms, Kaoru scowled when she heard no response. She hurried out to find Sano at the bottom of the stairs, trying to encourage Kenshin to walk up them.

"I didn't realize you needed help," Kaoru apologized as she supported Kenshin's other side.

"I doubt Kenshin wants to be carried, so yeah, we have to do this the hard way."

The image of Sano carrying his brother-in-law up the stairs lightened Kaoru's mood. "No, I don't think he would," Kaoru giggled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Kenshin, Taki and Suzume were cared for, Sano drove back to pick up the other children.

"What's wrong with daddy?" was Kenji's first question when he arrived.

Kaoru was at a loss for words. She didn't want to tarnish the good relationship Kenji had with his father over one act, but Kenji wouldn't believe her if she told him not to worry.

"Your father isn't feeling well," Kaoru settled for the most obvious truth.

Kenji studied his father with serious eyes. "Because he walked in the rain?"

"I'm sure that didn't help."

Kenji nodded sagely. "I could have told him the rain makes you sick."

Kaoru laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, if he had asked you, you could have warned him." Kaoru ran a hand through his hair. "You need to go to bed. Don't worry," she cut off his protest, "I'll stay and watch over your father." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Go to sleep."

Kaoru's attention turned back to Kenshin who was shifting restlessly and groaning.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel -" Kenshin paused to swallow. "I feel -" When Kenshin paused to swallow again, Kaoru realized what was bothering him.

"Hold on!" Kaoru ran into the bathroom to grab the trash bucket. "Ok!" Kaoru shoved the bucket under his chin just in time. Unfortunately for Kaoru, she wasn't as fast closing her eyes. 'Oh, gross!' Kaoru screwed her eyes shut.

Kaoru peeked one eye open when she no longer heard retching sounds. Once she was sure he was finished, Kaoru set the bucket down and filled a glass with water so Kenshin could rinse his mouth out. "Here," Kaoru supported the back of his head with one hand and tipped the glass toward his mouth with the other.

Kenshin groaned and opened his eyes. His vision was too blurry to make out more than the dark shape of a woman. "Tomoe?"

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat as she considered how to answer.

The decision was made for her when Kenshin frowned and rested his head back down on the pillow. "That's not right. You're dead. I killed you."

-

Oh! I've probably left you with more questions than answers. :) I'm sorry this chap is so short, the last few months I feel as if all of the energy has been sucked right out of me.:(

I created a site for red-headed bishonen. So if you like redheads, please visit! The link is on my profile page. And if your favorite redhead is missing, feel free to submit a character profile.

_**Recommended Fanfic:**_

**A Mother's Love **by _lossehelin_. It's kind of like this story in that Kenshin and Kaoru met through Kenji and they both are in denial about their feelings. Yet, they seem to be moving more quickly than in my story, so the people who keep pushing for action here might enjoy reading the story. :)

_I would like to thank: _Isolated Bubble Gum, Miharu Kawashi, athinalouise, Triste1, Jasmine blossom625, sulou, Goshikku Seirei, Christel (Crystel), Dragonmist, skenshingumi, InuYashaGurl2007, nes, Reignashii, iris dreamer, Lynn-Minmay, Captaincarnival, legolasEstelstar, happyloveygirl, Tree, tvsweetie, 4ever2belove, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, Minni May Yukibara, vixenia, Royal blueKitsune, Neko-Lady, DeeKaui, antica _for reviewing!_

_I would like to thank _**Alysa Moon, Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, Art3m1s, Aytheria, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bravedragon, Captaincarnival, clamsofmacabre, crazy fanfic lover, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, ExoticLittleFlower411, F-14 Tomcat Lover, Fantasygirl90, glory angel 5, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Hold My Own, Horosha no Kage, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, InuYashaGurl2007, Isolated Bubble Gum, Jamaican Insanity, Jasmine blossom 625, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Koukishin, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Lynxionia, Mageblood, MichaPhila, Miharu Kawashi, Minny May Yukibura, Mirai-Xenia, Misstress of the Underworld, Mitsuki Koi, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, Neko-Lady, nes, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, Omoi, Oyuu-Saramoto14, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, picklezzz, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Quentin B. Caulfield, rain angst, RamenLuvinMnster, rd4everanime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, rightnow., Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Rurouni-Inu, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, Serena Yuy, Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction, ShadowsNite, shiroshimo, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sulou, SushiLuver, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, tearose66, that's the way love goes, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, The-Lone-Lemon, Tima-san, Triste1, Tronishere, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, whitesparkles99, Your-face22 **_for adding this story to your faves list! _

I hope to see you all in August! (:


	16. Chapter sixteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 16

Does anybody know how to capture videos for AMV's? Is there a certain program I should use? My brother has Windows movie maker, but the capture function doesn't download the images. If anybody knows how to help, I'd appreciate you telling me. Thank you. :)

-

When Kaoru first woke to the sound of crying, she thought Kenji was responsible for the noise. However, she soon realized the sound was coming from Kenshin's bed. "Kenshin-san? Is something wrong?"

Not seeming to hear her question, the man continued his whimpering and restless movements.

"Kenshin-san," the young woman shook him gently. "Wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Kenshin jerked awake and looked around wildly with fearful eyes.

"It's okay now," Kaoru tried to soothe him. "You were just having a bad dream."

Kenshin's body relaxed as he realized he was in his room, yet his face remained tense. "If only that's all it was," his voice was barely a whisper.

"Hm?" she blinked curiously. "What did you say?"

Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes. "Would you get me something for my headache, please?"

Kaoru had a feeling that wasn't what he originally said, but searched his bathroom for some aspirin anyway. When she found some, as well as a cup, she filled it up with water and handed both to her boss.

He grimaced as he slowly tilted his head back to swallow the pills.

"It serves you right." As soon as the words left her mouth Kaoru covered her mouth in surprise.

Kenshin's lips twisted into the resemblance of a smile. "Yes, I knew better. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and the children would be at your apartment."

Kaoru felt that not too long ago, Kenshin would insinuate that she would leave the children on their own while she was with him. She was grateful she didn't have to think that way anymore. "When you showed up at Sagara-san's house, he requested my assistance. The children and I came over on the bus."

Her boss raised an eyebrow. "You managed the children on a bus all by yourself?"

Kaoru nodded wordlessly, her mind already occupied with other thoughts.

"That's not an easy task Kaoru, I think I have a new level of respect for you." Kenshin allowed himself to verbally acknowledge his admiration to the petite woman. He knew how much trouble his son alone could cause.

Again, Kaoru's acknowledgment of his words was distracted. "Kenshin-san, forgive me for being presumptuous, but . . . " Kaoru attempted to force herself to have the decency at least to look her boss in the eyes. After failing for what felt like an eternity, she figured it was more important to concentrate on finishing her sentence. "But if you have a drinking problem, I think you should find help." The amiable atmosphere that had worked its way around them was instantly replaced by a ringing silence.

"No, I _don't _have a drinking problem," Kenshin grit out. He felt only a little guilty when it caused his employee to flinch. "Truthfully, that's the first time in three years I've drank any alcohol. And I've never been drunk before last night."

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand. If you don't usually drink, then why did you get drunk last night?"

Kenshin looked uncomfortable as he tried to explain. "Last night marked the third year since Tomoe's death."

The memory of what he said last night suddenly hit Kaoru and she leaned back subconsciously.

"I knew it was wrong to drink," he continued, "but this year -" Kenshin stopped before he told Kaoru that this year was different because he was confused about her.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized, "I had no idea."

Kenshin shook his head. "Of course you wouldn't have known. As I'm sure you've noticed, I don't like to talk about her death. Eventually my family gave up encouraging me to seek therapy and stopped speaking of her death as well."

Kaoru wrung her fingers together, unsure of what to say. After wracking her brain, she finally abandoned the idea of polite speech and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Well, I should go check on the children." She flinched when Kenshin grasped her wrist.

"Wait," he let go of her wrist so he could move himself into a more upright position. "I know what I said last night." Kaoru's muscles tensed even further as he raised his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were solemn, as if he was used to saying the words out loud. "I had hoped it was just a dream, but you're acting so nervously . . . I'd like a chance to explain myself."

Kaoru hesitantly perched on the edge of the chair and folded her hands in her lap. "I suppose that's only fair," Kaoru quietly agreed.

Kenshin took a shaky breath and rubbed his aching head. "Tomoe and I had been going through some . . . stressful times. When my sister invited us to her wedding, we decided to make a vacation of it. My mother agreed to watch Kenji for us and Tomoe and I planned to head to Tahoe after we spent some time at the reception." Kenshin smiled softly in remembrance. "She was disappointed that we missed the snow that year, but we were still looking forward to spending some time alone."

The young man began to squirm, uncomfortable with the emotions his words were making him face. "Tomoe warned me not to drink. One glass had never hurt me before and I insisted it wouldn't hurt this time. I should have listened to her." Kenshin turned over so that he was laying down with his back to Kaoru. "I don't feel up to talking anymore. I'm sorry for taking up your time. You should go check on the children."

Kaoru's hands were shaking as she left the room. He certainly hadn't helped her understand the situation any better. If anything, she was more confused now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing Kenji demanded upon waking was to see his father. Naturally he felt his voice needed to be as loud as possible to accomplish this task. Kenshin felt guilty as he continued to lie in bed rather than go outside to greet his son. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it tightly over his head, wishing he could physically push out the memories last night had dredged up.

When he couldn't handle the pressure any longer, Kenshin ripped away the pillow and gasped for breath. He layed still for several minutes as his heartbeat slowed down. Finally he rolled over to look at the photo on his night stand. "Oh, Tomoe," he sighed. "I promised I wouldn't fall back into my self-destructive habits and now look at what I'm doing."

He gently pressed his fingertips to the cool glass protecting the photo. "What would you say if you were here?" His lips twitched into a half-smile. "No, I know exactly what you'd say. You'd tell me to quit whining and get my act together. And you'd do it so subtly I'd hardly even know I was being reprimanded."

Kenshin rubbed his eyes and sighed again. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you that night. If I hadn't drunk anything then I would have been able to see that idiot in time to stop."

Finally the young man decided to join the living and got up to take a shower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, Kenshin had attempted to do a better job of explaining his wife's death. Kaoru was still confused about some of the details. However, she was able to understand the gist of it. Apparently, Kenshin had stepped too hard on the brake pedal when a motorcyclist had passed him illegally. Because the road was so wet from the rain, he lost control of the car and crashed into an embankment. The next thing he remembered was waking up with massive injuries in a hospital bed only to find his wife was lying dead on a cold slab of metal. The police had talked about a criminal investigation, however they didn't charge him with his wife's death after they found out his blood alcohol level was under the legal limit.

At least now Kaoru had a better understanding of his hatred toward motorcycles. Still, she thought her boss was a little too fanatical in his concern over her driving one. Even Aoshi, her worrywart of a cousin hadn't chastised her when she had revealed Kamatari was teaching her how to drive a motorcycle. He had merely dipped his head, his subtle way of reminding her to be careful.

However, with rising gas prices, it wasn't that big a deal anyway. Kaoru walked or rode the bus as much as she could. The young nanny was jerked out of her thoughts when Kenji and his cousin ran past her. "What's the rush?" She asked the boys in amusement.

"Daddy's home!" Kenji answered.

"Really?" Kaoru asked as she followed the boys. "I didn't hear him come in." Kenji had exceptionally good hearing, at least that was the only explanation she could think of as Kenshin opened the door the same time his son reached it.

"Hey sport," he greeted Kenji with a smile. "You're here too Kozuke? I hope you two haven't been difficult for Kaoru."

"No, they behaved well," Kaoru assured him.

Kenshin nodded in response, yet his manner seemed distracted as he walked past everyone. "Why don't you two play while I talk with Kaoru?"

The young woman nervously followed him to the study. Last week he had asked her to consider watching Kenji full-time over the summer. Now she was afraid she had taken too long deciding her answer. "You're home early today," Kaoru observed. Kenshin dropped into a chair and pinched his nose as if he had a headache.

"I know," he sighed. "I have several resumes I need to look at."

Kaoru twisted her fingers. "Resumes?" Her voice was anxious, but Kenshin didn't seem to notice.

"Yes," he replied, "Mrs. Miller is moving so I need a new housekeeper." Her boss smiled in amusement, "Did you think I called you in here to fire you?"

The young woman blushed and ducked her head. "Maybe," she mumbled in embarrassment.

Kenshin started to chuckle, but the action quickly turned into a harsh cough. When Kaoru moved to help Kenshin he held his hand up to stop the young woman. "I'm fine," he assured her.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Kaoru suggested. "You've had that cough for a few weeks. I think it's starting to tire you out."

"I'm _fine_," the redhead's tone cut off any more concerns she may have voiced.

Kaoru sat back in her seat and waited for Kenshin to continue.

"I didn't call you in here to fire you, however, I do want to ask what decision you've made regarding watching Kenji all day."

"I looked at the summer schedule and some of the classes I need are available in the evening. That would allow me to watch Kenji full-time."

"I appreciate you sacrificing your education time to watch Kenji. I didn't want to over-stress him by putting him under the care of two different nannies."

Kaoru frowned, "I wouldn't want to put that burden on him either. Especially because he's only recently accepted me as his caretaker. I think it's too soon to change his environment that dramatically."

Kenshin smiled in amusement. "I think you've been taking too many child education classes."

The young woman's face tensed anxiously. "I'm sorry if I sounded like I was lecturing you."

"I wasn't implying that," he apologized. "It was just a joke."

"Oh," Kaoru relaxed. "I should go home, if there is nothing more to discuss. I have a lot of studying to do."

"Actually there is one more thing," Kenshin interrupted her departure. "Kenji is graduating next week. I promised I would ask if you would attend it. I don't think it will take very long."

Kaoru hid a smile at Kenshin's enthusiasm. She wondered if he realized his son had already picked up his habit of talking faster and louder when he was trying to convince someone to agree with him. Neither of them probably realized how ridiculous they sounded when they did it. "Kenji already asked me. I told him I'd be delighted to go. It's Friday at 6:30, correct?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I'm sorry about asking you a second time. I told Kenji to wait for me to ask you."

"I don't mind," she assured him. "It's actually rather flattering that both of you asked me. I know I'm definitely wanted there." Before Kaoru left the room, she took another look at her boss. He always looked tired, yet now his appearance couldn't be excused in that manner. His hair and skin were constantly dull and the marks under his eyes were more pronounced, giving him a haggard appearance.

"Are you sure you shouldn't go to a doctor?" she asked in concern. "You don't look as if you've recovered from the cold you had after . . . " Kaoru paused, unsure how she should address the night he was drunk. " ... um . . . After that night," she finished lamely.

Kenshin sighed crossly. "There's no need to be so sensitive about the topic. Just call it the night I was drunk, that's what happened. And Meg's already nagging me about seeing a doctor, so -" he stopped when he realized he was only using the young woman as an outlet for his stress. "So don't worry about me, okay?" He attempted to smile, only it came out looking more like a grimace. "I hope you do well on your test."

Kaoru felt as if she should say something more, but couldn't think of any words that would help. So she opened the door and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you for picking me up, Sagara-san." Kaoru struggled to keep up with Sano's long strides as they walked to his car.

"Kenshin and Meg are taking care of the kids. My job today is shuttling the guests around. Not that I mind," he assured her. "I'm sorry it's a little crowded," the brunette apologized once they reached the car. "That's my brother Souzou in back, and my grandmother, Taki, is the lady sitting in the passenger seat. She raised my brother and me."

Kaoru sat in the back, next to Sano's brother. "It's very nice to meet both of you," she greeted them.

"Yes," Souzou agreed. "Sano told us that you recently moved here from Japan. Our grandmother used to live in Japan too. She moved over here when she was about your age. Isn't that right Grandmother?"

"No, I haven't been in a fight."

Both Sano and Souzou blushed at their grandmother's answer as Kaoru struggled not to laugh. "Grandmother gets confused easily," Souzou explained. The three young people attempted to continue a conversation with the elderly woman, eventually, however, Kaoru talked with the man next to her while Sano and Taki remained silent.

Once they reached the parking lot, Sano called his wife to find out where they were sitting. "Meg says they're sitting in the second row on the far right." Sano addressed his brother. "You and Kaoru should go on ahead while I help Grandmother." He walked around to the trunk of the car so he could pull out Taki's walker. "Be careful of my brother," he warned teasingly. "He's a compulsive flirt."

"I prefer to think of it as showing appreciation for a beautiful woman," Souzou defended himself.

Kaoru allowed herself a small smile at his behavior. Souzou had flirted with her the entire ride. She knew he was only teasing her, but she still liked him. He seemed to be a very likeable person. By the time the two people had reached the reception, it had already started. Fortunately, it was being held outside so Kaoru hoped they wouldn't disturb too many people as she and Souzou searched for their seats.

"There they are," Souzou pointed at some seats not too far away. "It's a good thing Meg's stepfather is so big," he grinned. "It makes him very easy to spot."

Kaoru silently agreed as she hurried over to the seats and quickly sat in the first empty chair she saw. "I'm sorry we're late," Kaoru apologized to Megumi.

"That's okay. You didn't miss anything except Mr. Shishio's speech. It was very boring. I wish I could have been with you so I didn't have to listen to it."

Kaoru giggled at her friend's good humor and turned to greet Kenshin, who was sitting on her right side. She had been worried about him when she saw him earlier and now he looked even worse. Kaoru's stomach clenched in fear when she saw his shivering form. His skin was shiny as if he was sweating, his skin looked too pale, and sounded almost as if he was wheezing.

"Kenshin-san, are you all right? You look like you're about to faint."

Kenshin made a sound similar to a sigh, but it wasn't as forceful as previous ones. "I already promised mom and Meg that I would go to the hospital right after Kenji's graduation," he mumbled. "So, please just -"

Kaoru felt like she was in a sort of time lag as Kenshin ceased talking and slowly fell toward her direction. Automatically her arms shot out to stop him as Megumi hurried over to help.

"Well Ken, maybe next time all of us are worried for your benefit, you'll actually _listen _to us?" Megumi's tone was chastising, yet there was only worry evident in her eyes as she looked at her brother laying limp on the ground.

-

You can always tell that my endings are rushed can't you:) I'm sorry this story is so late, August was a bad month for me.

Now, after delivering a late chapter, I will deliver more good news! It's time again for my four month break. I'm sure you will all be as wonderful as you were last time about not hassling me to update sooner, correct:D Oh! And during the break, I'm hoping to post a new story. It's my first B/K story ever so I'm very excited about it. I have a brief description on the profile page so if you would like to know if it's worth your interest, you can find out there.

**_RECOMMENDED FANFIC: _**Brother of Dragons by _Khrysalis _I'm sure most of you already know about this story. Basically Kaoru is an abused orphan who befriends Kenshin (another orphan) who is a human yet, he grew up in a dragon community so their two worlds are completely different. Be warned that the authoress is reediting the story and therefore, updates are very slow.

_I would like to thank: _bleedingchaos, StarLi8Shadow, Raven2120, spiritually-lunar, babe galanime, SoreNoMiko, Purplelizard, AnimeFox, r.j.g. a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, rose-in-may, heiying, InuYashaGurl2007, Lady Dark Angel, happyangel123, DeeKaui, neechee, Stray Angel1, silver0150, ixchen, antica, vixenia, Reignashii, Tree, sulou, rem, SushiLuver, Neko-Lady _for reviewing!_

_I would like to thank _**Aikou143, ****Alysa Moon, Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, Art3m1s, Aytheria, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bleedingchaos, bravedragon, Captaincarnival, Chi Bara, clamsofmacabre, Cosmic Moon Goddess, crazy fanfic lover, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Element Sister, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, F-14 Tomcat Lover, Fantasygirl90, glory angel 5, happyangel123, happyloveygirl, HBkGRl4Ever, Hikyuu Tera, Hold My Own, Horosha no Kage, i. swear. to. drunk. im. not. god, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, InuYashaGurl2007, Isolated Bubble Gum, JadeEye, Jamaican Insanity, Jasmine blossom 625, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Koukishin, Lady Dark Angel, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Lynxionia, Mageblood, MichaPhila, Miharu Kawashi, miji-chan, Minny May Yukibura, Mirai-Xenia, Misstress of the Underworld, Mitsuki Koi, mizuki, MysticaElfGoddess, Neko-Lady, nes, Neshoba, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, noodlemonster89, Omoi, Oyuu-Saramoto14, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, picklezzz, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Purplelizard, Quentin B. Caulfield, r.j.g. a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, rain angst, Raven2120, rd4everanime, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, rightnow., Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Rurouni-Inu, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, Seishun Gakuen, Serena Yuy, Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction, ShadowsNite, shiroshimo, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sulou, SushiLuver, SweetChobit, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, tearose66, that's the way love goes, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, The-Lone-Lemon, TheFunkyRacoon, Threedaysunrise, Tima-san, Triste1, Tronishere, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, whitesparkles99, **_for adding this story to your faves list! _

I hope to see you in December!


	17. Chapter seventeen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 17

-

Kenshin looked miserable as he laid in the hospital bed. "I can't have pnuemonia," he scowled. "Only old or sick people get pneumonia."

"That's not true," Megumi chided her brother. "And you have been sick. You can't deny it any longer."

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "You'll need at least two weeks of absolute rest along with antibiotics to recover." A moody silence ensued after the doctor left. Megumi and Sara were the only two to follow Kenshin to the hospital. Everyone else stayed at the graduation.

"I can't stay away from work that long," Kenshin protested.

"You're not the only one who knows how to do your job, Kenshin." His sister informed him flatly. "Someone else can handle it for two weeks." Kenshin gave a noncommital grunt. Even if he didn't step foot in his office, that alone didn't allow him to take it easy. As if she could read his mind, Sara sat next to her son's bed.

"I can stay with you while you're recouperating. We'll take care of what needs to be done so you can rest."

The young man frowned and shook his head; instantly regretting his action when the room seemed to spin. "You shouldn't have to do that," he gasped around the nausea. "I'm supposed to take care of myself now. I'll be fine."

Sara patted his hand. "You weren't raised to think it shameful to accept help. I know you're very independent, but I want to stay with you for at least the first week. We'll see how you feel after that." Her tone held a strong note of finality when she spoke the last words. "Now I'm going to call the others. Meg, why don't you see if he can go home now."

"I doubt it," Megumi sighed as she moved to fulfill her mother's request. "He's still too dehydrated."

Kenshin was soon left alone to contemplate the miserable state his stubborn nature had left him in. He decided to sleep instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celebrating the beggining of summer vacation was a tradition in the Himura family. Usually it was celebrated by attending a basebell game, a day spent at the park and a barbecue or some other outside activity. This year, however, Kenshin had to spend it inside, from his bed.

To top it off, his mother wouldn't leave him alone. He was sure his mother was trying to be thoughtful but he would rather she would let him sulk in peace."This is only the beggining of Kenji's schooling," Sara attempted to console him. "You'll have other chances."

"You sound as if I am a teenager who has to miss out on a party." The young man's expression was sour. "Kenji looked so disappointed when he realized I couldn't go."

The older woman patted her son's hand. "Honey, it's not as if you've abandoned him. He knows you love him." She paused before casually beggining her next sentence. "Speaking of parties, you _do _plan to attend the Dinner Benefit for the hospital this year, right? Meg really was embarrassed when you didn't attend last year."

"Mom you know half of the people there only attend to impress the public. I don't like that kind of environment."

"You could have at least made an appearance," Sara argued.

"I paid, that's what really matters. I'm not _obligated _to go, I don't work there." The sound of small feet bounding up the stairs interupted any response Sara might have made.

"Hey," Kenshin greeted the boys when they entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to eat with you," Kenji answered. "Come downstairs, uncle Sano's cooking hamburgers and hot dogs!"

His father groaned. "He better not set anything on fire again." Despite his worries, Kenshin was soon assured the only thing his brother-in-law burnt, was the food.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first few days Kaoru worked during Sara's stay was awkward for the young woman. She was used only to answering to Kenshin but now she felt as if his mother was watching her for mistakes. She was also concerned she would offend the older woman if she didn't listen to her suggestions.

In truth, Kaoru wished she could stay home for the week. Yet she needed the money, and most of her time watching Kenji was spent outside - out of Sara's sight. Sometimes Kenshin would join them on the deck for the short time the day was clear and warm. On Friday morning, he surprised Kaoru when she found him outside on the deck, looking at a book.

"You're out here early."

Kenshin nodded in reply to the young woman's comment. "There was nothing to watch on t.v.," he shrugged. "I was tired of sitting inside so I came out here."

Kaoru sat next to him and glanced at the book in his lap. "Oh, that's a photo album."

"I'm not a very nostalgic person, but sometimes I have the urge to look at it. You know?"

Kaoru nodded in agreement. She was a horribly nostalgic person and had a difficult time releasing any item she owned.

"Would you like to see a picture of Tomoe when he was born?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru nodded, eager to accept his show of friendship. Though she agreed that Kenji was as cute as a newborn could be, the majority of Kaoru's concentration was focused on the new father. She didn't think she had ever seen Kenshin so happy, and she told him as much.

"I had a lot to be happy about, that was before we knew what a handful he would be." Though he attempted to sound jovial, Kaoru could sense the redhead's depression. Kenshin stared silently at the book, while Kaoru considered leaving him alone.

"What are your plans for this summer?" he suddenly asked out of the blue.

Surprised by his question, Kaoru took a few seconds to answer. "Um ... watching Kenji and going to school. Maybe visiting my brother ... Why?" The young woman wondered why he would possibly care about her summer schedule. Perhaps he had another business trip and needed her to watch his son? Kaoru curiosity was further piqued when Kenshin's face turned a few shades brighter.

"No plans for a vacation?"

This time, Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you need?" 'And why don't you just tell me directly like you usually do?' she wondered silently.

"Oh well," Kenshin paused as he looked at her. "Every year the hospital my sister works at has a Benefit Dinner. The first year I didn't attend, my family was very understanding and supportive. Now, however, they've become a little worried. Maybe they think I'm becoming a bit of a recluse. Maybe they see something I can't ..." Kenshin realized he was rambling and decided to get to the point, much to Kaoru's temporary delight.

"Anyway, most people bring a friend or ... something, and I would feel awkward attending on my own. So, I was hoping ... if it wouldn't be too much to ask .. Would you accompany me?"

If Kaoru had been surprised by his first question, now she was completely bewildered. "A friend or ... something?" she finally managed to repeat his words weakly.

The red on Kenshin's cheeks spread throughout his face. "I don't always use the best choice of words when I'm nervous. Of course I consider you a friend."

Again, Kaoru was only able to repeat a portion of his words. " ... a friend?"

Kenshin's nervous feelings were fast turning into embarrassment and he wished he could escape - quickly. "Never mind. Forget I asked. I apologize if I offended you."

Kenshin's brusque words managed to shake Kaoru out of her daze. "No!" she answered hastily. "I ... I .. friend is good." She smiled. "I'm flattered you asked me. I'll think about," she promised. 'I'll definitely think about it.'

-

I'm sorry it's so short. As I keep whining to my family (I'm sure they are getting sick of me by now) when it comes to writing, lately I've been completely uninspired. I feel this way especially to my older stories. Maybe I just don't want to think. I don't know. I think I'm getting bored again and when I'm bored I don't want to do anything. I really need to get out of the house ... but I don't feel up to that either. (Is that depression?) I'll stop bothering you now. I'm very sorry. :(

_Recommended Fanfic: _By My Side, In Your Hands by _jenbird_ A slightly different look at the standard laundry fic. Even though it has a happy ending, the angst still resonates throughout until the end giving it a more realistic feel.

_I would like to thank_: Michika-chan, legolasEstelstar,Animekitty07, bleedingchaos, Shaeya Sedjet, krazyANIMEchick, candykain, nes, StrayAngel1, antica, heavensreject, Jasmine blossom625, InuYashaGurl2007, Neko-Lady, Koukishin, skenshingumi, DeeKaui, ixchen, Reignashii, SushiLuver, _and, _tvsweetie _for reviewing. Your reviews are often the highlight of my day. _:)

_I would like to thank: _**Ad88, ****Aikou143, Alysa Moon, Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, Animekitty07, Art3m1s, Aytheria, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bleedingchaos, bravedragon, candykain, Captaincarnival, Chi Bara, clamsofmacabre, Cosmic Moon Goddess, Crimson-eyed Night Wanderer, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DeeKaui, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, epitome of melodramatics, F-14 Tomcat Lover, Fantasygirl90, glory angel 5, happyangel123, happyloveygirl, HBkGRl4Ever, heavensreject, Hikyuu Tera, Hold My Own, Horosha no Kage, i. swear. to. drunk. im. not. god, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, InuYashaGurl2007, Isolated Bubble Gum, JadeEye, Jamaican Insanity, Jasmine blossom 625, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kaotic I. Deas, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Koukishin, krazyANIMEchick, Lady Dark Angel, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Lynxionia, Mageblood, MichaPhila, Miharu Kawashi, miji-chan, Minny May Yukibura, Mirai-Xenia, Misstress of the Underworld, Mitsuki Koi, mizuki, mysterious-mask, MysticaElfGoddess, Neko-Lady, nes, Neshoba, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, noodlemonster89, Omoi, Oyuu-Saramoto14, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, picklezzz, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Purplelizard, pushpitake, Quentin B. Caulfield, rain angst, Raven2120, rd4everanime, rebe as dacrayZblaze1, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Royal blueKitsune, Rukia.mas, SaikoAlyssa, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, scrappygirl, Seishun Gakuen, Serena Yuy, ShadowsNite, shiroshimo, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Spifire-Hanyou16, starflower86, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sulou, SushiLuver, SweetChobit, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, SzaharaTheSame, TaraBear03,tearose66, that's the way love goes, TheFunkyRacoon, The Nonesuch, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, The-Lone-Lemon, thereviewergirl, Tima-san, Triste1, Tronishere, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, whitepheonix33, whitesparkles99, **_for adding this story to your faves list! _


	18. Chapter eightteen

Title: To Love Again

Chap: 18

-

"You did what?" Sano's outburst caused his brother-in-law to become tense.

"Keep it down," Kenshin hissed. He glanced at the porch to see if his sister had heard the commotion. "It's no big deal," the redhead's expression looked slightly glum as he explained his situation. "This way mom and Meg will leave me alone."

Sano looked a little dissapointed with this declaration, yet he remained silent.

"She'll probably just say no anyway," Kenshin reasoned. He moved to sit in front of the jets that heated the water. This was always his favorite spot in the pool. The young man enjoyed the feeling of bubbles rushing over his skin until the area turned numb. Funny, that he didn't enjoy the feeling when it came from the inside.

Tomorrow was Monday, and Kaoru should be back with her answer. Naturally, he had mixed emotions about what he wanted the answer to be. If she said no, things would be less complicated. He would honestly be able to tell his mother he had tried to bring a friend and it didn't work.

Besides, no one said he couldn't go alone if he wanted to, which he didn't. And if Kaoru said no that blurring line between friend and professional might begin to sharpen a little. That was something his sanity desperately needed.

Yet, he had to admit, even the possibility that she would say no stung him. He wasn't used to people saying no to him, and such a response was sure to be a blow to his ego. Even if he was prepared for it.

No, he had to admit the reason went deeper than that. If she declined the invitation, it would feel as if she was rejecting him and his friendship. And if he wanted to be completely honest with himself - something Kenshin wasn't wholly sure about - he hoped for even more than friendship. But the young man had to consider how dangerous a step that would be when he was so confused about his feelings for Kaoru. He still felt as if entering into a new relationship would be a betrayal to Tomoe. It wouldn't be fair to ask Kaoru to devote even more time and energy to his little family when he couldn't commit to her.

There was also Kenji to consider. Kenshin's son was accustomed to having his father's sole attention. Would the boy be able to adjust if his time was divided with another person? The latest object of the young man's thoughts entered his reality with a splash.

"Look at me dady!" The young boy demanded. "I'm a whale!" To demonstrate his new identity, Kenji proceeded to gulp a mouthful of water and spray it all over his father.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Kenshin laughed, grateful for the distraction. "But I can show you how to do that with your hands."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Really?" Misao squeeled and locked her friend's body into a death grip. "That's so awesome!"

"Misao-chan, no one says 'awesome' anymore," Kaoru chided as she attempted to wriggle out of her friend's grasp. "And before you get too excited, I'm not even sure if it would be a good idea to accept his offer."

Misao contorted her face into a scowl. "Figures you'd say that," she mumbled. "Can you give me one good reason why you shouldn't accept your _very _cute boss' generous offer?"

"_Exactly _for that reason. I'll admit that I have a crush on him," Kaoru browsed through a rack full of shirts, attempting to remain non-chalant despite her flushed face. "Accepting Kenshin-san's offer would only complicate our relationship, at least in my mind. Besides, can you imagine the innuendos people would make when they found out I work for him?" The young woman asked with a grimace.

"Well, I suppose those are good reasons," Misao agreed reluctantly. "But he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want you to go with him. I'm sure nobody will say anything to your face." She flashed Kaoru a grin that was intended to be supportive, yet turned out looking cheesy.

"Misao-chan, you're missing the point!" Kaoru threw her hands up in exasperation. "I like my life the way it is now. It's simple and secure. I have good friends. Why should I jepordize all of those things for one little party?"

Misao fiddled with her purse straps as she contemplated what she wanted to say next. "Do you know what I think Kaoru-chan? I think your life with Soujiro-san has made you too timid. You used to be so assertive and self-confident. Now you seem to be content with the scraps life gives you."

"Well I'm sorry I strike you as such a pathetic creature," Kaoru snapped bitterly.

"Wait!" The petite girl grabbed her friend's sleeve before she could storm away. "You're putting words in my mouth and you know it."

"What give you the right to jdge me anyway?" Kaoru suddenly exploded. "Not to even mention the life I endured with Soujiro-san, I've been forced to live in a country that expects me to adopt customs I don't understand. I've had unstable sources of income until recently and even that job isn't guaranteed to last. I have to live in housing standards below that which I used to have. I'm sure that sounds petty, but I assure you it is a stress. All of that I have had to endure without the support of my family.

"You may see a pale shadow of I once was, but I have freedom now, and self-respect, and even dignity. As a friend I ask you not to disrespect my achievements so lightly." By now Kaoru's hands had begun to shake and her anger caused her to become naseaus.

A gulit-racked Misao stretched her hand out to stop her friend's departure.

"Apologies would feel forced right now," Kaoru warned off the petite woman. "I'll call you later," she promised. Kaoru wandered toward the exit, gulit and anger waging a fierce war inside of her. Misao had meant well, she always did. Kaoru knew this, yet she wanted her friend to understand her situation.

Really, she had no reason to feel guilty. Perhaps her tone _had _bordered on hostile, yet Kaoru felt she had remained reasonably civil. The young woman sighed. Maybe it wasn't right to talk herself out of feeling guilty? Perhaps she should tackle this business of apologizing now so she could set about the task of pretending to forget about this incident while secretly obsessing over it?

As Kaoru's emotional turmoil increased to the point where she wanted either to cry or throw something, an oblivious Sara greeted her, causing the young woman to jump in surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the older woman apologized. "Are you alright?" she peered at Kaoru. "You look tense."

"It's nothing," Kaoru denied a little tersly. "Thank you."

"Oh... well I'm glad I ran into you. I would like to ask you over for supper tonight."

"I don't think I would be very good company," Kaoru attempted to excuse herself from the invitation.

"I'm returning home tomorrow. I'd like a chance to spend more time with you before I leave," Sara attempted to persuade her.

Kaoru couldn't imagine why the other woman felt that way, but she did enjoy spending time with her. So she accepted, and left Misao behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is that you, mom?" Kenshin asked from the kitchen when he thought he heard a noise. He hoped it was only his mom, otherwise it meant there was an intruder in his house.

"Yes, and I brought a friend," Sara answered as she and Kaoru entered the room.

"Anyone I --" Kenshin's voice faltered as he saw the answer to his question. "Kaoru, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." A cold knot of anxiety formed in his stomach and rapidly spread throughout the rest of his body. Now, all he could think about was that silly question he had so impetuously asked.

Kaoru, her mind still concerned over her argument with Misao, could not understand his seeming animosity. "Neither was I," she replied, upset that he made her feel unwelcome. "Your mother invited me."

Kaoru's cool voice tightened the knot in his stomach. "Yes, well ... supper's ready. If you'll have a seat, I'll call the others." Kenshin walked with slow, distracted steps as he returned from gathering the rest of his family. He could only guess Kaoru's unusually cold attitude meant her answer was no. He had thought his earlier contemplation of the subject had prepared him for this moment. Apparently he had thought wrong. Already he could feel a depressing gloom wrapping around him.

Kenji squealed when he saw his nanny sitting at the table. "I swam today and scraped my feet on the bottom of the pool." He hopped up in the seat next to Kaoru and showed her his bright red feet. "They feel funny now," he added.

The only real conversation that night existed in the easy chatter between the two boys. Sara talked with her daughter after failed attempts to communicat with her son and guest. Kaoru gave polite replies to the older woman's conversation when necessary but never expanded on anything. Kenshin merely grunted or nodded - and then only when he even bothered to appear as if he was still listening. Most of his supper was spent staring at his plate.

"I'm afraid I wasn't very good company tonight," Kaoru apologized as she prepared to leave.

"Perhaps we can try another time," Sara suggested.

Kaoru stood silently for a few seconds, neither accepting nor denying the invitation. Instead she continued weighing the pros and cons of accepting Kenshin's earlier invitation. She had meant what she said to Misao. She was desperately afraid of losing everything she had worked so hard to attain. She was very attached to all of her new friends, especially Kenji. If she forgot her place as subordinate to his father, she could risk never seeing them again.

Yet a part of her wanted to accept his invitation. It would be a chance to wear something pretty and have fun with people she liked. Kaoru couldn't remember the last time she had done that. And surely - as Misao had said - Kenshin wouldn't have invited her if he didn't truly want her to go with him.

"Kaoru?" Sara touched the young woman's shoulder in concern. "You've been so quiet tonight. Are you feeling sick?"

"No," Kaoru assured her. "I was just thinking I would like to accept that invitation." She broke out in a cold sweat and her heart sped up as she struggled to utter the next words. "Maybe ... maybe we could meet again this summer. At the Benefit for the Hospital?"

There was a crash as the plate Kenshin was rinsing fell from his fingers. The two stared at each other in surprise before Kenshin turned his attention back to the dish. "These things are too slippery when they're wet," he grumbled. Yet Kaoru could noticed the corners of his lips had curled into a more amiable expression than he had worn throughout dinner.

She smiled in return, already more confident with her decision.

-

Not at all the way I meant to end it. -.- I was also hoping since I spent a longer time writing this, the chapter would be longer. It looked so much longer on paper! ):

I'd like to say I'll be faster with the next update, but, sadly, I'll doubt that will be the truth.

**Recommended Fanfic: **Caught in His Web by _Via x Infinito_

It's been quite some time since I've read this story, but I remember it was very dark (for those of you who like that). It also had a lot of high intensity emotions. Yet, there was something rather touching about it. I enjoyed it, except for all the swearing. -.-

_I would like to thank: _DragongirlCV, InuYashaGurl2007, malencia, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha, happyloveygirl, bleedingchaos, SushiLuver, MikoKagomeLover, skenshingumi,Stray Angel1, Neko-Sama, Michika-chan, r.j.g. a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1, krazyANIMEchick, pushpitake, rightnow, Christel, Jasmine blossom625, Koukishin, Onhiro, Reignashii, antica, thereviewergirl, Fatcat648, nes, Super Sheba _for reviewing. You guys are seriously the only reason I am continuing this story right now. :)_

_I would also like to thank: _**Ad88, ****Aikou143, Alysa Moon, Ammersonlovey, angelic-innocence00, Animekitty07, Art3m1s, Aytheria, aznangel91, Blak Kat, BlueSoulKLH64, bleedingchaos, bravedragon, candykain, Captaincarnival, Chi Bara, clamsofmacabre, Cosmic Moon Goddess, Crimson-eyed Night Wanderer, CrypticMaidenRK, dancinggypsie, De Lazy Lime, DeeKaui, DragonBlade666, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, EmmyAwards, EmpressKona, Emrys-chan, Emyralld, epitome of melodramatics, F-14 Tomcat Lover, Fantasygirl90, glory angel 5, happyangel123, happyloveygirl, HBkGRl4Ever, heavensreject, Hikyuu Tera, Hold My Own, Horosha no Kage, i. swear. to. drunk. im. not. god, Ice Angel Kaoru, inukenny, InuYashaGurl2007, Isolated Bubble Gum, JadeEye, Jamaican Insanity, Jasmine blossom 625, Jupiter's Light, Kaname-chan, Kaotic I. Deas, Kenshinlover2005, Kodora Fairy, Koukishin, krazyANIMEchick, Lady Dark Angel, Lady Sora Love, legolasEstelstar, LemonadeChick, livworld, Lynxionia, Mageblood, MichaPhila, Miharu Kawashi, miji-chan, Minny May Yukibura, Mirai-Xenia, Misstress of the Underworld, Mitsuki Koi, mizuki, mysterious-mask, MysticaElfGoddess, Neko-Lady, nes, Neshoba, NiChee, Night Imp, Nixy-Chan, Noishie, noodlemonster89, Omoi, Oyuu-Saramoto14, pandabear13, PheonixIsis, picklezzz, poeticdespair, Poi Poi, Purplelizard, pushpitake, Quentin B. Caulfield, rain angst, Raven2120, rd4everanime, rebe as dacrayZblaze1, RedAndBlackDragon, Reignashii, Ria Himura, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, rokerita loka, Royal blueKitsune, Rukia.mas, SaikoAlyssa, Sango89, Sapphirefoxgirl, sato onigri, Scented Candles, scrappygirl, Seishun Gakuen, Serena Yuy, ShadowsNite, shiroshimo, Shojin Takaru, Siriuslover, SoreNoMiko, Spifire-Hanyou16, starflower86, Starr Stealer, Stray Angel1, sulou, SushiLuver, SweetChobit, sweetyfanfic, swimchick1614, SzaharaTheSame, TaraBear03,tearose66, that's the way love goes, TheFunkyRacoon, The Nonesuch, The Only love for Soujiro Seta, The-Lone-Lemon, thereviewergirl, Tima-san, Triste1, Tronishere, tvsweetie, Vision2, vixenia, whitepheonix33, whitesparkles99, **_for adding this story to your faves list! _


End file.
